Olvidar es imposible
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: HrH Es doloroso amar y no ser correspondido... ¡Qué harías en esa situación? A veces no es bueno escuchar las voces internas Cap. 18 - Un nuevo despertar- .
1. Confesiones

Capítulo 1:  
Confesiones 

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y hermoso, apenas y se observaban unas cuantas nubes blancas de diversas formas... se respiraba calma y quietud... debajo de este espectáculo una sábana verde y fresca... y la tranquilidad.... ¡Qué dicha es estar en calma y sin problemas!

Y todo esto lo compartían dos seres con una mística capacidad de realizar conjuros 

Todo era tan perfecto!! Sí!! Perfecto panorama para perfecta compañía

- ¿Por qué tardará tanto? - preguntó el perfecto acompañante

- N.... no lo sé - titubeó un poco nerviosa la chica Granger, el mentir no era su especialidad

Harry suspiró profundamente admirando pasivo el paisaje

Hermione agradeció en su interior que él no preguntara más porque no quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle que Ron los quiso dejar a solas

Y es que el pelirrojo había descubierto los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia Potter, algo realmente admirable puesto que ella sí que lo ocultaba bien, y de hecho, Ron estaba haciéndolas de 'Cupido'

Hermione dudaba... ¿Qué esperaba Ron que ella hiciera? ¿Decirle a Potter _'Harry, estoy enamorada de ti'_? No!! No se atrevía!! Por otro lado estaba.....

- Es linda - murmuró repentinamente el mago con una semi-sonrisa que, en otras circunstancias, hubiese provocado que Hermione se derritiera

- ¿Quién? - preguntó la joven de apellido Granger 

- Cho - una débil y tímida sonrisa se asomó a su apuesto rostro - Cho Chang - continuó más animado y se sienta en el pasto

- Cho Chang - repitió ella quizá para cerciorarse de que no había escuchado mal aunque una parte de su interior suplicaba que fuera así

- Sí!! No puedo esperar a que llegue Ron para decirlo, quería que ambos lo supieran porque son mis mejores amigos - continuó el entusiasmado joven

_Mejores amigos!!!_ ese par de palabras resonaron dentro de la joven Granger y, sin quererlo, dejó de escuchar las siguientes palabras de su _mejor amigo_

- Hermione - la llamó por primera vez notando que ella no le prestaba atención - Hermione - insistió pasando esta vez una mano por su rostro

La joven sobresaltó ante esta última acción

- Me tenías asustado - Harry confesó luego de un suspiro y posa sus verdes y hermosos ojos en la chica - ¿Qué te pasó? -

Potter notó un brillo en el mirar de su amiga, un brillo que lo intrigaba

- Nada - volvió a mentir por segunda vez en ese día - No te preocupes - ante sus últimas palabras ella esbozó una suave sonrisa para luego levantarse - Creo que ya he perdido mucho tiempo... iré a leer algo - sin darle la cara la joven se dirige a toda prisa hacia su habitación

Harry miró el sendero que la chica había tomado

_'Quizá tiene algún problema'_ meditó el mago un tanto intrigado aunque si eso fuera así le dolería que no confiase en él, después de todo, junto con Ron siempre se cuentan todo

Y como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente, el pelirrojo se acercó a Potter

- Harry ¿Y Hermione? - preguntó intrigado Ron

- Pues... - Potter comenzó a titubear sin saber qué responder - ... estaba hasta unos minutos.. creo que se sintió mal -

El chico 'cupido' palideció al instante imaginando lo peor

- ¿De qué hablaban? - Ron preguntó un tanto intrigado

- De nada en especial - Harry desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado - Apenas le dije lo linda que me parecía Cho -

-¿Chang? - indagó perturbado el joven - ¿La de Ravenclaw? -

- Sí!! - obviamente el semblante de Harry cambió - Te esperaba para contártelo, junto a Hermione, pero no llegabas y ya no podía más con esto -

_«Oh, oh»_ se quejó mentalmente el pelirrojo _«Y yo que le insistí tanto a Hermione para que hablara..... aunque parece que no dijo nada»_

* * *

_«¡Qué ilusa!» _volvió a reprocharse por enésima vez en escasos minutos

Granger tuvo que deslizar sus dedos por sus humedecidos ojos para secar las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos, ella no se permitiría soltar una siquiera

_«"¡Cómo auto-destrozarte el corazón!" Por Hermione Granger... Cap. 1: En 3 sencillos pasos comienza el martirio: a) Enamórate de tu mejor amigo; b) Entérate que él sólo siente amistad hacia ti y, para rematar c) Que él te confiese lo 'linda' que le parece otra» _ironizó la chica en su mente apretando los dientes

_«.... después de todo... »_ volvió a meditar con un aire de tristeza _«... el que yo esté interesada en él no significa que él deba corresponderme»_

Pero es de admitir que la desilusión duele y Granger, una joven con dones intelectuales que muchos envidian, hizo lo que haría alguien que estuviese sentimentalmente destrozado: refugiarse en una actividad!! La más obvia en ella: libros y libros, mientras más leyera mucho mejor!! Eso la ayudaría ahora más que nunca

Claro, siempre y cuando tuviera la mente en otro lado que no sea en los acontecimientos de no hace unos instantes ¿Habría alguna forma de superar todo esto sin sufrir más?

No, no lo había!!

Simplemente Hermione debía olvidarse de Potter y de lo que alguna vez sintió por él

La hechicera revisó, intentando concentrarse en el libro de magia que leía... quizá aprendería algún nuevo hechizo o recordaría otros que se quedaron en alguna parte de su memoria olvidados

_**«Obliviate»**_ leyó en su mente el hechizo y de inmediato comprendió el significado sin leer el concepto que acompañaba a la palabra

¿Olvidaría ella ese sentimiento que ahora la atormenta?

_«No es una mala idea» _en su mente una voz le habló a la joven Granger

_«¿Que no lo es? Pero ¿Y si me sale mal? ¿Y si olvido más allá de lo que debo?» _razonó de inmediato

_«Pero.. ¿Y si funciona? Dejarías de atormentarte!» _

Hermione analizó la palabra mientras musitaba su pronunciación "oblí-viéit"

_«La pronunciación es primordial»_ pensó la joven Gryffindor _«¿Cómo me aplico este hechi...»_

- Hola Hermione - una masculina voz la hizo sobresaltar

- ¡¡¡Harry!!! - casi gritó, sino fuera porque estaba consciente de que estaba en la biblioteca

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó el mencionado sentándose frente a ella mientras deslizaba su mano por su frente

- Nada - contestó de inmediato Granger y esbozó una leve sonrisa - ¿Por qué lo dices? -

- Me tenías preocupado - Hermione hubiese sonreído más ampliamente, pero sabía que no debía - Eres mi mejor amiga -

- Lo sé - dijo en un tono de _«Gracias por el recordatorio»_

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Es que... - Harry no sabía cómo expresarse bien

-¿Ves? Te lo dije!! En la Biblioteca debía estar - Ron se sentó junto a la joven abrazándola amistosamente - Y leyendo libros de magia -

- Es que quería reforzar mis conocimientos - dijo Hermione

Ron suspiró profundamente negando con la cabeza - ¿Más aún? - bromeó

- Más aún - se enorgulleció Hermione

Harry sonrió un poco tranquilo, parecía que todo estaba bien... aunque no quería decirle a sus amigos que sintió una conocida y temerosa opresión en su frente indicándole que algo no estaba bien y que afrontarían problemas futuros

_«¿De qué me preocupo? _Sea lo que sea lo superaré!! » La sonrisa de Potter se hizo más amplia al ver a Hermione _«Después de todo, cuento con mis amigos»_

_Continuará!!_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Aunque no parezca Hermione es uno de mis personajes preferidos ^.~

Dedicado a todos los fanáticos de H+Hr (Y aunque no lo crean este será un fict de ellos... o no?? =P)

Espero críticas constructivas, comentarios, mensajes alentadores en un review, o para quienes les encanta el correo electrónico, aquí les va: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Y aquí mi segunda entrega!! Gracias por los comentarios en **_Cobarde_** y admito que tentada estuve a dejar a Hermione casada con Draco... pero él finalmente se quedó con...... ^.~

Gracias por leer!!!


	2. Olvidar o no olvidar

Capítulo 2:  
Olvidar.... o no olvidar 

* * *

- Hermione - comenzó Ron mientras ambos caminaban por la cancha de Quidditch - Lamento tanto lo ocurrido -

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Granger un tanto intrigada

- Es que... insistía tanto en que hablaras con Harry - replicó Weasley 

- Pero no tienes por qué!!- empezó la joven - No dije nada!! No diré nada!! Y tú tampoco lo harás!! Este asunto está muerto -

Ron asintió algo dudoso - Aunque me hubiese encantado ser el padrino de bodas, o al menos de alguno de sus hijos -

Hermione sonrió levemente

- Aunque... - siguió hablando el pelirrojo - No creo que debas cometer el mismo error -

- ¿Cuál error? - preguntó la chica Granger

- Harry esperó a que Chang se graduara de Hogwarts para admitir que le gustaba - 

- No iré a decirle a Harry que me gusta - insistió Hermione deteniendo su caminar

- ¿Y piensas quedarte con eso para siempre? - Ron hizo la pregunta del millón

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior un poco meditabunda - No!! Pero lo olvidaré - 

- ¿Lo olvidarás? - repitió su amigo intrigado, aunque más bien estaba dudoso

- Sí!! Lo olvidaré!! - recalcó la joven apretando los puños

- ¿A quién o qué olvidarás? - preguntó Potter haciendo su aparición

- Es algo sin importancia - dijo Hermione sin atreverse a mirarlo - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien - contestó Harry percatándose que ella le ocultaba algo - Acabamos de vernos en el examen de Aritmancia -

- Es verdad!! - dijo Hermione con toda la apariencia de querer decir algo más, pero ella prefirió callarse, no sea que diga algo estúpido

Ron colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca mientras caminaban

- Este es el último año - comentó con cierto aire de nostalgia

- Sí - expresó Potter contagiándose de la sensación

- Siete años - suspiró la joven

Hubo un terrible silencio que los envolvió sutil y brevemente

- Al menos - una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en Potter - Ya no veré a Malfoy - recalcó entusiasmado

Los otros dos rieron suavemente

- Pero, aunque salgamos de Hogwarts debemos seguir viéndonos - siguió hablando el unigénito

- Si tus muggles te permiten salir - recordó Ron con una sonrisa un poco fastidiosa

- Eso no será problema - afirmó Harry con una misteriosa sonrisa amplia - Sólo un par de años y entonces... seré libre - el joven casi susurró sus dos últimas palabras

- Bueno, si lo dices es una promesa: No perderemos el contacto!! - expresó Weasley 

- Hecho!! - afirmó Harry

Entonces los dos jóvenes miran a la silenciosa femenina

- Hermione.. ¿Estás bien? - Harry insistió por enésima vez en esos dos días

- Sí - la misma respuesta de Granger - No me pasa nada malo -

- Entonces... no perderemos contacto!! Es una pro... - 

- Chicos!! Tenemos el examen final de Pociones!! - recordó bruscamente Granger interrumpiendo a Harry

Ron verificó su reloj mientras Hermione pasó entre ellos dos

- Pero aún faltan... - Harry intentó detenerla, sin éxito alguno -... tres horas - terminó su frase cuando Granger estaba demasiado dejos de sus dos amigos

El pelirrojo captaba perfectamente la situación de Hermione, aunque no comprendía su actitud.. el joven Weasley negó con la cabeza observando la ruta recorrida por su amiga

- ¿Sabes lo que le pasa? - preguntó Harry haciendo sobresaltar a Ron

- ¿Yo? - el pelirrojo fingió asombro - No sé de qué me hablas -

- Hermione ha estado muy extraña desde hace unos días - Harry se cruzó de brazos meditando posibilidades - .... quizá algún problema con sus padres -

- O quizá está pasando por esos trances extraños que les da a las mujeres - observó Ron - A Ginny también le dan esas etapas en la que nadie parece comprenderla -

- Ginny!! Ron eres un genio!! - a Harry parece que _'se le ocurrió una idea'_

_«Ay!! ¿Qué habré dicho ahora?»_ meditó el pelirrojo un tanto preocupado

- De seguro que Hermione confiará en Ginny para contarle lo que le pasa - Harry expuso su plan

- Pero... si Hermione no te lo cuenta es por algo - dijo Ron

- Sólo quiero que Ginny me quite esta angustia!! Si Hermione no quiere decirme lo que le pasa, está bien!! Pero sólo necesito saber qué tan grave es lo que le está pasando - _«Aunque si algo grave le pasa.... ¿Por qué ya no confía en mí?»_

* * *

El tiempo no pasa el balde... los días transcurrían sin mayores inconvenientes... Ni siquiera el innombrable daba rastros de existencias a pesar de que el joven Potter sabía que eso no era posible, no con esa insistente y fastidiosa opresión leve en su frente

_«.... O quizá estoy malenseñado a que cada año se presente... »_ meditó por unos instantes mientras volvía su atención a su curiosidad principal

- Lo único que llegó a confesarme es que nunca se ha sentido _'en su lugar'_ - siguió hablando la menor Weasley mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos de la sala común

- ¿En su lugar? - Harry repitió sus últimas palabras volviendo por completo a la realidad

- En el mundo muggle, en su vecindario, la tildan de extraña... o algo así.... Y aquí de indigna de tomar clases -

- Sí - afirmó con desgano el joven recordando aquel insulto de dos palabras

-Aparte de eso nada más - Ginny meditó unos instantes - Creo que su preocupación es graduarse con altas calificaciones en Hogwarts

El joven de ojos de color esmeralda sonrió levemente

- Creo que se graduará con las calificaciones más alta en toda la historia -

Ginny quedó en silencio.. ¡Eso era todo! Ella lo sabía perfectamente! Sólo fue el instrumento para averiguar sobre la joven Granger... y a pesar de poner todo su empeño para quedar bien no sirvió de mucho sus indagaciones

- Muchas gracias - comenzó el joven quizá un tanto apenado porque definitivamente se había acabado todo tipo de conversación con ella - Tu información me ha dejado más tranquilo -

Ginny meditó unos instantes.... ¿Tan pocos datos fueron útiles? La hermana menor de Ron no pudo evitar esbozar una tímida sonrisa

- ¿Y... - a la chica le costaba hacer aquella importante pregunta -... qué harás luego de que te gradúes? -

Harry parpadeó un par de veces.... no había pensado mucho en su futuro, no al menos en los últimos meses... si acaso tenía un porvenir

- Sobrevivir antes que nada - bromeó recordando el principal peligro que lo acechaba

- ¿Lo dices por el_que_no_debe_ser_nombrado?-

El joven Potter asintió con una leve sonrisa

La mente de Ginny retrocedió en el tiempo.... cuando ingresó por primera vez a Howgarts... tantos miedos y temores, tantas dudas e inseguridad desahogadas en aquel desgraciado diario de Tom Rid....

- Hey!! Nada de horribles recuerdos - Harry hizo sonar sus dedos delante de Ginny - No puedes vivir del pasado -

Ginny sonrió con mayor timidez mientras asentía

- Cuidado, Harry - amenazó en broma el chico de cabellera rojiza - Me volveré en un sobreprotector hermano -

La chica se levantó de su sitio con cierta rabia.... no es que quisiera irse, pero cuando Harry y Ron se unen, los demás sobran... claro que exceptuando una femenina quien se acoplaba perfectamente

* * *

_«Queridos padres:_

_Finalmente hemos terminado todos los exámenes lo cual no me parecieron tan atemorizantes como todos pensaban....Incluso el de Pociones estuvo bien... claro que Snape intimidó mucho con su mirada a punto de perforarnos el cuerpo, pero confié en mis conocimientos._

_En pocos días terminará el periodo lectivo y me siento con mucha nostalgia... Pero no me arrepiento de nada, fueron 7 años muy productivos » _

La femenina, que faltaba entre Ron y Harry, miró el escrito mientras repasaba mentalmente las ideas que quería plasmar

_«Y pronto será el último baile de este año.... y el último para mí.... Espero que terminemos el año dejando plasmado el nombre de Godric Gryffindor en todo lo alto»_ la mirada de Hermione se desvió con gracia hacia el logotipo que había dibujado en uno de sus cuadernos: aquel león parado sobre sus dos patas encerrado en un escudo amarillo y con fondo de rombos rojos y blancos... aún faltaba darle un poco de detalles, como resaltar la G y los pequeños rombos azules en la esquina superior derecha y en la inferior izquierda, pero fácilmente se apreciaba el diseño que ella había realizado en sus ratos libres, cuando no podía concentrarse en la lectura

- Y pronto perderemos el contacto - suspiró para sí misma - Es lo mejor -

_«Obliviate» _de inmediato llegó a su mente

- No es buena idea.... - habló Hermione - Lo que le ocurrió a Lockhart en 2do. Año no es de dejarlo como si nada - 

_«Pero empezar de nuevo es bueno, sin recuerdos.... sin sentir ni pensar nada» _

El silencio se apoderó no sólo de su habitación sino de su mente... Ella aún tenía atravesado en su alma aquel sentimiento que la consumía con lentitud

Olvidar!! No sólo al dueño de su amor, sino a sus padres... sus estudios, conocimientos adquiridos, vida pasada... vivir en un vacío sin comprender nada..... Recomenzar desde un punto inexistente

Y lo increíble era que Hermione daba siquiera el privilegio de la duda.... Su inexperiencia en el amor la hacían titubear

_«Quizá mi única escapatoria por no ser lo suficientemente interesante para haber enamorado a Harry»_ ella meditó mordiéndose el labio inferior denotando que se estaba tomando muy en serio el asunto

- Ya basta!! - se reprochó a sí misma - Estoy escribiéndole una misiva a mis padres, no **debo** pensar en nada más -

Entonces retomó a su escrito

- Debo darles las gracias por el esfuerzo que pusieron para comprender que no tienen una hija muggle - observó la chica y buscaba las palabras exactas para expresarles toda su gratitud

* * *

- Y.... - comenzó Ron cuando vio que su hermana estaba fuera de escena -... ¿A quién invitarás al baile? -

- ¿Cuál baile? - preguntó Harry deslizando su mano izquierda por cierta zona en forma de rayo

- ¿Cómo que cuál baile? El de graduación!! -expresó Ron un tanto incrédulo - ¿En dónde has tenido la mente? -

- No lo sé - admitió Potter dejando su frente y colocándola con nerviosismo en el escritorio

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? - indagó el pelirrojo

- Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que apareció - habló Harry

Ron tragó saliva.... una fría corriente le recorrió la médula y el sudor recorrió su frente

- ¿Y? - el chico Weasley trató de no darle mucha importancia al asunto - No me digas que piensas llevarlo al baile de graduación? -

- Sólo si estuviera demente - Harry soltó una ligera risa pero la broma no logró despejar el temor que lo acechaba

- Deja pensar en eso!! De seguro que se cansó ya!! - el miedo se apoderó de Ron al imaginarse nuevamente en peligro pero en esos momentos debía ser valiente _«No sea que lo invoque con la mente»_

- Tienes razón -observó Harry y respiró profundamente para volver a la primera cuestión de su amigo - No tengo a nadie en mente para el baile..... quizá ni vaya -

- Ah!! Pero si es el último baile!! - Ron le dio un codazo amistoso - Quien sabe cómo vayan las chicas vestidas -

- ¿Cuáles? -

- Las estudiantes de las 4 casas - respondió el pelirrojo -¿No te has dado cuenta lo mucho que cambian cuando se echan no sé qué cosas -

- No te comprendo - admitió Potter

- Maquillaje, crema para el rostro... - el chico trató de recordar los accesorios que le ha visto a su hermana menor - Quien sabe qué brebaje se toman pero les funciona!!- Weasley sonrió un poco pícaro - La espera de una eternidad vale la pena -

Potter meditó unos instantes mientras recordaba a su tía materna con una mascarilla verde en el rostro y unos pepinos en los ojos antes de irse a dormir

_«Definitivamente **ahí** se veía muy bien»_ la sonrisa de burla heredada de James hizo su aparición

_Continuará!!_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno..... el baile de graduación a la vista

Recuerden que las críticas constructivas nunca hacen mal, no hacen daño y ayudan a ser cada día mejor


	3. Hechos inolvidables

Capítulo 3:  
Hechos inolvidables 

* * *

Siete de la última noche en que se encontraría en Hogwarts

Siete de la noche y es el fin de siete años de convivencia y aventuras

_- Sólo unas horas más - _Hermione se insistía a sí misma _- No vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez__- _

Se admiró en el espejo tratando de verse lo más presentable posible

Alguna parte de su entercado corazón quería que él la viera hermosa y que, aunque sea por esa última noche, la recuerde como una _bella amiga_

- Claro- Hermione se sentó en el borde de su cama mientras terminaba de acomodar con gracia su largo cabello - Siempre _amigos_-

¿Cuántas veces se había repetido que la relación entre los dos tenía que ver tan sólo con la _Amistad_? Y aún así parecía que no la captaba, aún así parecía guardar una pizca de esperanza a que las cosas cambien

- Es inútil - Hermione suspiró con tristeza - Imposible lograr en una noche lo que no conseguí en todos estos años -

* * *

Poca o nada de ganas tenía de ir.... quizá la pena de que no volverá a pisar aquel colegio mágico... quizá la asquerosa idea de volver con los familiares muggles.. quizá el alejamiento que se producirá entre sus mejores amigos y él

- No permitiré que nuestro vínculo se rompa - Harry se recostó con pesadez en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común

- Claro que no - afirmó el pelirrojo y entonces recordó a Granger - ¿Y a quién invitaste al baile? - 

- A nadie - respondió Harry como si nada

- ¿A nadie? Vaya!! No tienes ánimos de ir, no? - observó Ron

Harry negó con la cabeza 

- Me siento extraño - el mago suspiró nuevamente - ¿Y con quién irá Hermione? - 

- Ni idea.... quizá tampoco asista, últimamente no he hablado con ella -

- Yo sí - murmuró intrigado Harry - Y está algo diferente -

- ¿En qué sentido? - indagó Ron

- Nerviosa, distante, tensa - Harry apretó los puños - Mentirosa -

- ¿Cómo que mentirosa?- Ron estaba visiblemente confundido

- Algo le pasa y ella lo niega - Harry se cruzó de brazos - A menos que.....- 

_«Se dio cuenta» _imaginó Ron mientras esperaba sus siguientes palabras

- .... alguien la invitó al baile y no quiera contárnoslo - declaró Potter - después de todo en otra ocasión tampoco quiso decírnoslo - 

¡Cuántas ganas tenía Ron de golpearlo a ver si acaso reaccionaba!

¡Cuánto quería gritarle que Hermione estaba enamorada de él y por ese sentimiento se estaba alejando! 

¡Cuánto....

Un momento!

¡Cuánto Harry se estaba preocupando por ella! Quizá amistad, Ron no podía asegurarlo así que debía indagar un poquito más

- ¿Y eso te molesta?- indagó Ron

Harry se encogió de hombros, y Weasley no supo interpretar esta respuesta

- Muchos la habrán invitado - dijo el chico de ojos de color esmeralda

- ¿Por qué crees eso?- el pelirrojo exclamó más interesado en sus investigaciones

Harry soltó una risita de incredulidad ante tan _obvia_ respuesta 

- Tiene unos dones intelectuales envidiables, una elocuencia al expresarse, y es.... - Harry pareció incomodarse un poco con la siguiente palabra - ... bonita- murmuró apenas entendible mientras a su mente llegaba un suave recuerdo y cómo había tardado en reconocerla hasta no haberla tenido lo suficientemente cerca: su cabello liso y brillante recogido de una elegante manera, con su túnica azul y sobre todo con su sonrisa nerviosa... en aquellos instantes se había preguntado _cómo no se había dado cuenta antes_

Y efectivamente, luego de esa noche, no tuvo luego tiempo para indagar sobre esa cuestión que, por lo visto, quedó perdida en alguna parte de su memoria quizá para salir ahora a darle una pista al joven Potter... y quizá la repentina presencia de ella ayudaría un poco pues a esa hora más que seguro que ella estaba lista.... si acaso pensaba en ir

* * *

- Granger Hermione - exclamó una femenina voz detrás de la mencionada cuando estuvo a punto de ingresar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin siquiera sospechar que dentro se hallaba su amigo Ron y su _amigo_ Harry

- Profesora Trelawney - exclamó la joven notablemente sorprendida, puesto desde la retirada voluntaria de la joven a sus clases, no se habían dirigido la palabra

Y efectivamente Sybill Trelawney no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, seguía igual de delgada, seguía viéndola con desagrado y sobretodo seguía con ese aire de haber visto a la muerte abrazar a algún estudiante

- Señorita Granger - expresó Trelawney como un poco obligada - debido al existe un vacío en sus notas de Adivinación, las cuales **son necesarias** para su promedio final - Hermione ahogó un gemido considerando por primera vez en su vida si fue un error abandonar esas clases - Tengo la obligación de tomarle un rápido examen global - 

La joven parpadeó un par de veces antes de asimilar la idea y no pudo articular palabra alguna

- Claro que... - continuó la mujer - lo hubiese hecho antes, pero las imágenes del futuro tormentoso que se avecina no me dejan en paz - se escuchó un suspiro de _resignación_ - es el precio por la facultad que me fue concedida - 

- ¿Un examen de adivinaciones? - finalmente pudo preguntar Granger

- Por supuesto - respondió Trelawney en tono de _lógico _- Y le facilitaré las cosas en consideración a sus impecables notas en las otras materias - la mujer echó una ojeada a los informes - incluso en Pociones... ummm... sorprendente - 

A Hermione lo que sí le sorprendía era la justicia con la que Snape obraba para calificar, aunque a muy pesar de él, puesto que no hallaba error alguno en cada una de sus respuestas

- Sígame, esto no tomará más de 5 minutos - la mujer de pronto hizo un gesto como que si recordase con quien de hallaba - aunque podría tomarle toda la noche descifrarme algo - 

La joven siguió detrás de ella con pesadez, lejanamente le venía el recuerdo de Ron y Harry inventándose sus deberes y eso a ella la complacía... quizá si....

Hermione negó con la cabeza!! No iba a actuar incorrectamente!! No era de ella el hacerlo

Pronto se hallaban en la acalorada sala, Hermione casi ni se acordaba de cómo era el estar allí y por suerte su vestido sin mangas le ayudaría soportar unos minutos el sitio porque ella tenía plena confianza en que saldría de allí en cuestión de instantes

- Comencemos con lo básico - entonces la mujer le entregó la bola de cristal mientras preparaba una taza de té - dime lo que ves - 

Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que habrá niebla en toda la noche, porque eso era todo lo que veía en la esfera: espesa blancura... cuando de pronto, y por unos segundos, la imagen se convirtió en negra, delgada y alargada con unos colmillos y cuya punta se enroscaba

La profesora Trelawney ni se molestó en preguntarle algo a Hermione deduciendo que la susodicha aún no veía nada

Pero ella se concentró y se encerró en su mente... en alguna parte había visto esa imagen... pero... ¿En dónde?

Minutos después Trelawney suspiró desganada mientras colocaba la taza del té en lugar de la esfera - Quizá fue demasiado ir con la bola de cristal... aunque a estas alturas... no te interrumpo para que no digas que ahuyento tu vibración clarividente... _si acaso la posees_ - 

Hermione no abrió la boca mientras con sumo cuidado tomaba la taza azul entre sus temblorosas manos 

_«No sea que me rompa una rosada» _Si Hermione hubiese leído el pensamiento de la delgada mujer se hubiese contenido en dejar caer la taza, aunque con su última visión, nada lo hubiese evitado

- ¡Qué torpeza! - exclamó Trelawney negando con la cabeza mientras se giraba en su asiento

Granger tragaba nervios, aparte de saliva, pues claramente se había formado en el fondo de la taza el hechizo de una sola palabra que ella tenía planeado en autoaplicarse uno de estos días, si acaso no aguantaba más su situación

Y entonces el sobresalto de Hermione era normal de cualquiera que estuviese en su lugar

- Es extraño el ver como el destino se empeña en repetir las historias - voz áspera, en nada parecida a su profesora - la tragedia causada por el mismo.... y 4 personas involucradas, dos sobrevivientes!! Y tendrán que volver a pasar 11 años antes de que el más joven se entere de la verdad - 

Un frío terrible recorrió la espalda de Hermione al ver cómo se desorbitaban las pupilas de su maestra mientras anhelaba tener el valor suficiente para gritarle que parara!! que es una estúpida forma de hacerle ver que jamás debió abandonar sus clases.. pero... no podía articular palabra alguna

- Aunque - ahora la voz era tan fría que atravesó el alma de la joven - se pueden cambiar los hechos y sólo 1 quede vivo en Az.... - 

Un golpe seco en la puerta, la profesora parpadeó fuertemente y se levantó de su asiento

- Adelante - 

Hermione sentía que su alma volvía a su cuerpo: era Albus Dumbledore

- Trelawney!! - exclamó el anciano director - el baile prácticamente ha comenzado!! ¿Por qué retienes a la señorita Granger? - 

- Estaba tomándole su examen, por solicitud de la profesora McGonagall, aunque a ella misma le disguste mi materia - la mujer malluscó su última frase entre dientes

- ¿Y bien?- indagó Dumbledore - Aunque es de más preguntar porque esta digna representante de Gryffindor no tiene mucho que envidiarle a nadie - 

Hermione se hubiese ruborizado, sino fuera porque aún tenía los recuerdos de sus _predicciones_ y peor aún, de que no le había dicho nada de eso a la profesora que de seguro la hubiese pasado con excelentes notas

- Y no se ha equivocado - la mujer garabateó un informe sobre su escritorio y de inmediato se lo entregó al director - aunque eso de cambiar los hechos, lo dudo mucho, ya que cuando los astros hablan, así será... aunque se escuchó interesante para una teoría sobre las posibles influencias de nuestras acciones y el medio en que nos rodea en torno a nuestro destino - 

La joven se levantó bruscamente aún sin poder decir algo, y ambos mayores la hubiesen notado pálida sino fuera por la penumbras de la habitación

- Puede retirarse - le habló Dumbledore - Y tenga la satisfacción de que sus méritos serán recordados por muchos años en Hogwarts - 

- Gracias - apenas musitó Hermione caminando apresuradamente por el salón hasta llegar a la puerta, en donde comenzó a correr como sus zapatos de taco lo permitiesen... o al menos.... tratar de correr

- Hermione!! Calma!! Soy yo!! - exclamó Harry notablemente sorprendido por la prisa de la joven quien, sin pensar siquiera en lo que podría delatar su acción, se aferró a sus brazos y ocultó su rostro en su pecho

Harry deslizó una mano por su frente antes de rodearla con sus propios brazos mientras musitaba _Tranquila, estoy aquí_

Harry estuvo por un minuto respirando tranquilidad cuando no sintió aquella quemazón y cuando creyó que Hermione finalmente diría lo que estaba pasándole... por un minuto creía que podría ayudarla finalmente y que pasaría el resto de la noche haciéndose el ofendido por no habérselo contado antes (aunque no tenía la más remota idea de lo que pasaba... - no del todo clara - )

Pero eso acabó en el instante en que todas las miradas del sitio se posaron en ella al ingresar al salón hermosamente decorado

Hermione tenía ahora una belleza más notable y una sonrisa más nerviosa que la vez que estuvo acompañada de Krum

- Bajando del brazo del Gran Potter - escucharon a Draco comenzar a fastidiar aunque había tardado en dar algún comentario hiriente pero, para extrañeza de la situación, no hubo risas burlonas como eco

Harry le sonrió a Hermione quien bajó la mirada más nerviosa aún. Fue cuando él se dio cuenta de que todo había vuelto a lo mismo que de días anteriores por lo que Harry lanzó un suspiro de resignación

Entonces la música movida de Las Brujas de Macbeth siguió inundando el salón (se habían detenido ante las exclamaciones de asombro de algunos presentes) aparte de las mágicas luces que caían sobre los estudiantes que, como nunca antes, disfrutaban el fin de estudios, aunque en el fondo con tristeza de dejar una maravillosa época

- Hermione - Harry la sostuvo de los hombros para que difícilmente se le esquivara - No perderemos el contacto - 

Aún pálida por el acontecimiento de su último examen y más aún por temor a delatar sus planes respecto a su futuro la chica atinó a sonreír tan nerviosamente como estaba haciendo esa noche

- Escúchame!! Me comuniqué con _Hocicos_ y me pidió de tiempo un par de años, para planear bien la situación... exactamente no sé a qué se refería pero sabes que le confío mi alma - 

Hermione por unos instantes tenía enmarcada una cálida sonrisa y Harry no emitía palabra alguna, como pensando en lo que diría a continuación

- Dejaré a los Dursley - casi parecía que Potter quería gritarlo por todo el salón - Así que.... no perderemos el contacto - 

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces antes de que la sonrisa se borrase de su rostro lo que le daba mala espina a Harry

- Hermione!! - la volvió a llamar un tanto desesperado - Prométemelo! - 

- ¡Harry! ¡Qué cosas dices! - exclamó Hermione sin saber qué hacer con sus manos porque tenía todo su cabello recogido y no podía juguetear con él

El joven respiró más aliviado sin comprender el doble sentido de las palabras de la femenina, aunque, a parecer de Harry, ella seguía extraña por algo que no le había confesado

- Ven - la intentó animar - Vamos a bailar - 

Hermione recuperó abruptamente el color de su rostro, y en segundos posteriores más allá de la cuenta, mientras caminaban hacia la pista de baile entre las coloridas luces (por suerte no había tropezado con la túnica, o quizá fuera el hecho de que no se sentía tan obligado en ir)

Y abruptamente, propio de un Dj novato, Las Brujas de Macbeth cambiaron su movido ritmo para una suave melodía, quizá para apagar el encendido ambiente que se estaba viviendo, o quizá para recordar la nostalgia del adiós

Y entonces un par de ojos verde esmeralda se encontraron con otros de color marrón cuyo brillo era indefinible

El joven sonrió amigablemente mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la de Hermione y la otra al otro borde de su plana cintura

Hermione hubiese apretado la mano de Harry por nervios pero decidió contentarse con el hombro del chico con la mano que tenía disponible y a Harry no pareció importarle

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Bailar de lejos no es bailar**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Suerte que de su única clase de baile había aprendido ciertas cosas , pero en esta ocasión él no se dejó llevar, por el contrario, Hermione se acopló perfectamente al dócil ritmo de Harry

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Es como estar bailando sólo**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La seguridad en Potter había aumentado en muchos aspectos: No sólo creía ciegamente en que no perdería contacto con ella, sino que estaba seguro que luego le diría lo que tanto le afecta

Y sobre todo sentía una conexión diferente hacia Hermione, por lo que no existía motivo para no acercarse más 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Tú bailando en tu volcán  
y a dos metros de ti bailando yo en el polo**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry sonrió de una forma hereditaria mientras la obligaba suavemente a acercarse más a él, quizá buscando intimidarla, quizá para hacerla sentir totalmente segura, sea lo que sea Hermione simplemente no lo comprendía

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Probemos una sola vez  
bailar pegados como a fuego **_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sea lo que sea no podría saberlo a menos que hallase un libro o un hechizo para indagar en la mente de Harry _«O quizá un pensador» _imaginó mentalmente Hermione sin mucha importancia al asunto

Y es que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en más porque ella se estremeció recordando la única vez que estuvieron tan cerca (no tanto como ahora, por supuesto) fue en tercer curso cuando ella sacó el _giratiempo_ de su cuello gracias que pendía de una cadena de oro y luego _puso la cadena también alrededor del cuello de Harry_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Abrazados al compás, sin separar  
jamás tu cuerpo de mi cuerpo**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hermione recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry (una foto así hubiese sido demasiado tentadora, incluso la odiosa de Rita Skeeter no dudaría en volver a sus andanzas, claro que con cuidado para que no la vuelvan a enfrascar con hojas de alimento)

_Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, la sangre corrió con mayor fluidez por sus venas ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?_

Hermione negó con la cabeza quitándose unas _inconcebibles_ dudas que la asaltaron pero no se apartaba de su sitio, era como si un imán la mantuviese allí y no quisiera dejarlo nunca aunque su vida dependiese de ello

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Bailar pegados es bailar, igual que  
baila el mar con los delfines**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_ El nerviosismo también estaba haciendo a la perfección su trabajo y de seguro que era el tumulto de gente lo que provocaba tanto calor_

La danza entre ambos jóvenes pasó milagrosamente desapercibida por los demás, quizá más preocupados en sus propios momentos en la última noche de Hogwarts

Y de hecho lo que cada quien sintiera no le importaba en esos instantes a Hermione quien había perdido la cordura y por primera vez en muchas horas no escuchaba la vocecita fastidiosa de que debe olvidar

¿Olvidar ese instante? ¿Cuando está así bailando con Harry?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Corazón con corazón, en un sólo  
salón dos bailarines**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry dejó la mano de Hermione que tenía entre la suya en su otro hombro y se deslizó por el fino brazo de la joven hasta llegar a su hombro de donde saltó de inmediato a su cintura

Y en todo el trayecto Hermione no había sobresaltado, mucho menos protestado, a lo mucho que hizo fue ejercer una pequeña e indolora opresión en sus hombros

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos,   
sintiéndonos la piel**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Otra vez ese revoloteo en su interior, mucho más fuerte que la última vez y se concentró en su estómago para subir con lentitud y centrarse en su pecho... pero... debía mantener la calma antes que nada.... porque... su corazón no se saldrá de su sitio! Eso no era posible!!_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Nuestra balada va a sonar... vamos a probar....  
probar el arte de volar**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Aunque se sentía... se sentía como flotar en el aire!! Y esa era una de las sensaciones más maravillosas que había percibido en toda su __existencia_

Harry pasó una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos como si a estas alturas de la vida va a poder controlarlos con un simple desliz de sus dedos

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Bailar pegados... es bailar  
Bailar pegados.... es bailar  
¡¡Es bailar!!**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hermione tragó saliva con más nerviosismo que nunca mientras sus ojos se cerraban (aunque Harry no podía verla) como diciendo _'Estás loca' _pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás

Al abrirlos y levantar su cabeza se encuentra con el intrigado rostro de Harry

- ¿Sucede algo malo? - murmuró el joven sin quitarle de encima su esmeralda mirar

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Verás la música después**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hermione contuvo la respiración y se empinó levemente mientras que Harry, quizá por impulso cerró sus ojos

_Calidez!! Mucho mejor que la de surcar los cielos mientras el viento le golpeaba el rostro.... y la sensación de mariposas en el estómago no cesó sino que se incrementó como si tuvieran su propia fiesta de despedida ahí dentro_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**te va pidiendo un beso a gritos**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Un beso!! Hermione suspiró en medio del mismo aún no arrepentida de su osadía aunque sí con el temor de los siguientes instantes cuando sus labios se separen... en especial porque sólo ella daba el beso por lo que no sabía si ese era el mejor o peor momento de su vida

_Unos segundos más _suplicaba una parte del alma de la joven cuyos labios comenzaron a temblar notablemente para Harry quien realmente no tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer o sentir

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Y te sube por los pies como algo que no ves**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al mismo instante en que Hermione apartaba su rostro de Harry también lo hacían sus manos y todo su cuerpo y ahora más que nunca le esquivaba sus ojos mientras su rostro enrojecía a cada instante más

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**o que nunca se ha escrito**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Her... mi... o... ne - tartamudeó Harry no menos nervioso que ella pero no pudo articular más palabras por la abrupta acumulación de interrogantes que llegaron a su mente

Ella también se había quedado sin palabras, hubiera dicho _lo siento _pero era mentira porque no estaba nada arrepentida de su sorpresiva acción... después de todo, había decidido que era el mejor momento de su vida aunque eso le cueste su amistad con Harry

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Bailar pegados es bailar, igual que  
baila el mar con los delfines**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y su mente le dio una solo una escapatoria: Correr directo hacia los dormitorios de las chicas y no salir sino hasta el día siguiente directo al tren

Un paso dudoso y seguía sin mirarlo, dos más para retroceder tratando de no tropezarse con los tacos y al siguiente una mano la toma firmemente de la muñeca izquierda y la atrae hacia su dueño dejando a Hermione paralizada de la impresión

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Corazón con corazón, en un sólo  
salón dos bailarines**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Su bomba sanguínea latió más a prisa sin duda alguna y de nada servía el preocuparse por ello porque parecía tener vida propia... después de todo ni mago ni muggle pueden controlar los latidos del corazón_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Abrazadísimos los dos, acariciándonos,  
sintiéndonos la piel**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Yo no soy tu enemigo para que huyas así de mí - escuchó Hermione a Harry decir y como estaba pegada a su pecho lo sintió como si se lo hubiese dicho al oído

Aunque su voz denotaba claramente nerviosismo e inseguridad

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Nuestra balada va a sonar... vamos a probar...  
probar el arte de volar**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Nuevamente Harry deslizó sus dedos por medio de su obscura cabellera, quizá en esta ocasión tenga suerte en dominar algo de su cuerpo

Pero volvió a fallar, aunque eso no era primordial en estos instantes

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Bailar pegados... es bailar  
Bailar pegados.... es bailar  
¡¡Es bailar!!**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry la tomó de los hombros pero Hermione no se atrevió a mirarlo... aún así él se dispuso a hablar cuando se detuvo por unas luces que se enfocaron en ella

- Nos complace en felicitar..... - anunció con orgullo y voz quebradiza, seguro de la emoción - ..... a la mente más brillante de todo nuestro colegio de magia!! - finalizó McGonagall

_Continuará!!_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Sé muy bien especifiqué que Las Brujas de Macbeth cantaban, pero no es que ellas entonaban la canción _**Bailar Pegados**_, del español **_Sergio Dalma_**, sino que esta canción la encontré exacta para este capítulo por unos detalles, mas no he escuchado ningún éxito musical de las brujitas cantantes (las desventajas de ser muggle, ne ^^U) y no precisamente tienen que cantarlas ellas 

Este capítulo se me complicó un poquitín por un detalle que en los siguientes capítulos daré a notar y que estoy segura que nadie se ha dado cuenta

Espero con ansias sus comentarios constructivos y mensajes positivos, dejar un review no me hace mal y me ayudan a mejorar


	4. La ultima vez

Capítulo 4:  
La última vez 

* * *

Harry recostó su cabeza en la ventanilla del tren mirando por última vez aquel mágico mundo en donde había vivido situaciones intensas, aunque lo más reciente le había revuelto su interior y tanta confusión lo perturbaban haciéndole parecer nulo todo lo vivido anteriormente a ese acontecimiento

Poco después apareció el pelirrojo y cruzándose de brazos se sienta frente al joven mago

La respiración de Harry era profunda y nerviosa, su mirada no se despegaba de la ventanilla y su semblante era preocupado

- Hermione irá en otro vagón - dijo finalmente Ron

Harry suspiró entre aliviado y entristecido, no sabía si debía alegrarse o no

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso discutieron anoche? - indagó Ron

Harry tragó saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza pero no estaba dispuesto a hablar

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué el arrebato de ella en irse a otro lado? -

El chico de verde mirar atinó a encogerse de hombros... la blanca lechuza de la jaula revoleteó chillonamente denotando su opinión, después de todo _Hedwig_ fue testigo de tantas incoherencias que Potter había expresado instantes después de la presentación de la mejor de la generación

- _Hedwig _no piensa lo mismo - replicó Ron y ante su frase la mencionada ululó suavemente

Harry se sintió traicionado por la falta de apoyo de su lechuza pero siguió insistiendo en mantener su actitud 

- No sé qué le pasa a Hermione!! ¿Por qué no se preguntas a ella? - la voz de Harry tembló notablemente

- No quiere venir - Ron hubiera deseado leer la mente de Harry así como hubiese querido hacerlo con Hermione - Ella dice que si quieres verla que vayas allá -

_«¿¿Qué yo vaya??» _Harry negó con la cabeza y se volvió a su pelirrojo amigo - ¡¡Ella comenzó todo esto!! Ella fue la que se apartó!! Ella es la que tiene que venir!! -

_«También se sobresaltó» _pensó de inmediato Ron mientras se levantaba más que intrigado con rumbo al otro vagón

Harry de inmediato volvió su mirada a la ventanilla mientras cerraba los ojos, quizá ahora sí logre dormir un poco

Su blanca mascota ululaba suavemente, como si le aconsejara a que saliera de ese vagón y fuera con Hermione

- No lo entiendes - respondió Harry - No sabría qué decirle -

La lechuza revoleteó sus alas con furia pero Harry no se inmutó, finalmente _Hedwig_ escondió su cabeza bajo una de sus alas y se dispuso a dormir, pero ni un minuto cuando pareció despertar abriendo bruscamente sus inmensos ojos ambarinos y comenzó a chillar y aletear con una ira diferente a la anterior. Harry también sobresaltó golpeándose en el trayecto en la frente con el vidrio de la ventana

- ¿Qué es lo que....? -

* * *

- No vendrá - murmuró Hermione mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el pelo canela esponjoso y suave del felino que estaba entre sus piernas

_Crookshanks _ronroneó suavemente y se arrulló más en su sitio disfrutando de la calidez de su dueña, quizá para intentar quitarle ese aire de tristeza que portaba... después de todo el felino siempre dio muestras de percibir más cosas que cualquier otro de su raza

Hermione se perdió en sus memorias... en lo ocurrido anoche después de su osadía

*******

_- Tenía que ser - se escuchó a alguien murmurar por ahí, de seguro que alguien de Slytherin pero no fue Draco porque él había desaparecido de escena antes de la melodía suave_

_Por su parte Hermione terminó por alejarse de Harry quien no pudo hacer nada por evitar el acontecimiento_

_- Esta jovencita, ha obtenido las más altas notas en muchos, y créanme, en muchos años - siguió diciendo la encargada de la casa - Gryffindor nunca había tenido a una joven de tales dones intelectuales -_

_Un fastidioso quejido se logró escuchar por parte de un hombre de cabello grasiento_

_- Es justo enaltecer las cualidades de la señorita Granger - siguió McGonagall - Elocuencia al expresarse, un profundo respeto por las reglas.... - _

_El 'Ja' de parte de Snape fue más notable en esta ocasión_

_Minerva hizo caso omiso a pesar de que logró desconcentrarla momentáneamente de su emotivo discurso_

_-... esto me recuerda a.... - la mujer hizo un esfuerzo un tanto más grande - Sí!! A Lily Evans!! -_

_Hermione cerró los ojos más que perturbada imaginando que estaba en cualquier sitio, menos acercándose a su ahora ex-profesora.... las piernas le temblaban y ella sentía que iba a desfallecer antes del próximo paso_

_Cuando finalmente estuvo junto a la profesora McGonagall, Hermione se volvió hacia los graduados y con neto nerviosismo posó su mirada por todo el salón temiendo hallar entre los presentes al joven de verdes ojos pero más profunda fue su decepción al no encontrarlo_

_*******_

- No quiere verme - murmuró Hermione

_«Has cometido un gravísimo error ¿Podrías vivir con eso?»_

La joven se mordió el labio inferior antes de murmurar un débil - No -

_Crookshanks _saltó de su regazo y los pelos de su piel se erizaron, el maullido del felino fue ensordecedor

- Ya basta!! - reclamó Hermione exaltada de la extraña actitud de su felino

Se escuchaban pasos decididos acercándose al vagón y Hermione volteó desesperada y ansiosamente hacia...... (debía ser él, su corazón se lo decía! Casi podía sentir el aura de Harry y le pediría disculpas por lo ocurrido aunque en el fondo no estaba nada arrepentida del acontecimiento)

- Ron - replicó con cierto aire de desgano, no es que la presencia del chico le fastidiara, pero definitivamente no lo esperaba

- ¿Qué le pasó a _Crookshanks_? - indagó el pelirrojo

- Nada importante - respondió Hermione volviendo a sentarse mirando por la ventanilla al paisaje correr velozmente

Ron pasó una mano sudorosa por su rostro - ¿Todo bien? -

- Todo bien - escuchó el suave susurro de Hermione

Harry definitivamente se había levantado y corrió de inmediato hacia el vagón de Hermione (aunque extrañamente no sabía en dónde quedaba, igual dio con él fácilmente) y en el camino escuchó maullidos que podían ensordecer, revoloteos de alas y chillidos agudos

Los estudiantes habían corrido detrás de Harry quien halló a Ron antes de que él ingresara al vagón de la chica Granger

Y así en silencio lo habían pactado: Ron entraría a ver lo que sucedía y Harry, con su varita de pluma de fénix de veintiocho centímetros en la mano en señal de amenaza a quien ose a acercarse

Por su parte Hermione se aferró más a la túnica debido a la helada brisa que corrió, y eso que las ventanas estaban cerradas

* * *

**_*********_**

_El trayecto hasta llegar a Kings Cross fue espantoso... en cada vagón comentaban el inusitado acontecimiento y algunos solicitaron chocolate caliente, otros se habían colocado abrigos para quitarse un poco el frío, y otro tanto más intentaban calmar a sus respectivas mascotas_

_Y a la llegada se formó un alboroto tremendo, padres encontrándose a sus hijos quienes de inmediato soltaron la lengua sobre lo ocurrido_

_Ginny apenas vio a su madre dejó tirada sus cosas y corrió velozmente hacia ella cometiendo la gravísima torpeza de chocar con un estudiante de un año superior a quien se le cayó todo su equipaje_

_Los gemelos, que habían ido para fastidiar a Ron, corrieron en su auxilio: Fred tomó el equipaje de su hermana y George la ayudaba a incorporarse... aunque pudo haber sido lo contrario pues no se podía definir con precisión quien era quien_

_- Lo siento, lo siento - seguía diciendo Ginny temblorosamente en el instante en que Harry y Ron se acercaban_

_El joven se levantó aún dándole la espalda y se volteó haciendo congelar la sangre de la impresión a los hermanos Weasley_

_Era Draco Malfoy!!_

_Su mirada fría y despectiva se posó en la chica ¿Cómo se había atrevido.....? _

_Pero fue un accidente!! Ella había estado tan asustada con lo del tren que quiso refugiarse en su madre de inmediato_

_Sus 3 hermanos mayores se colocaron detrás de la chica en señal de protección, pero esto no intimidó para nada al ex-estudiante de Slytherin_

_- Ginny Weasley - malluscó entre dientes de una indefinible forma y se volteó para seguir su camino con su altivez de siempre y que seguro que nadie extrañaría, un elfo doméstico salió de la nada para recoger los objetos del chico_

_Después de todo era el único que parecía no afectado por lo ocurrido en el tren_

_- Al fin!! - exclamó Ron en un alivio inmenso - Esa fue la última vez que vimos a ese cretino!! -_

_- ¿Qué tal el viaje? - preguntó Molly acercándose al grupo - ¿Y en dónde está Hermione? -_

**_*********_**

* * *

¿En dónde está Hermione?

Esa pregunta volvió a resonar en su mente por milésima vez en su vida mientras admiraba el sobre que _Hedwig _le había entregado

Hermione no se había reunido con ellos a la salida, y sino fuera por Lavender Brown, que la había visto _salir corriendo desesperadamente hacia el mundo muggle,_ Harry hubiese pensado que algo malo había pasado con Hermione

Lavender había comentado el hecho con cierto aire despectivo como si alguien fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para volver al aburrido sitio lo más rápido posible

Pero Hermione tenía un gran motivo para ir corriendo al mundo no mágico y la comprendía perfectamente: sus padres!

Para Harry, más que doloroso, fue decepcionante encontrarse con Vernon con un gesto muy parecido al de Lucius Malfoy

Irónicamente aquellos dos seres que no soportaban la clase de persona que era del otro tenían un enorme punto en común: su fastidio a muerte por Harry

El joven sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos fastidiosos pensamientos sobre los dos hombres mientras volvía su atención principal al sellado sobre y recordó entonces a Hermione

Nuevamente su estómago se revolvió aunque de una forma débil mas no agonizante.... y la sensación de suavidad de los labios temblorosos de Hermione.... incluso había sentido el beso como mejor que volar por los cielos... pero... ¿¿Qué estaba pensando?? Se trata de Hermione!! Su mejor amiga!! 

Aunque.... aunque ella fue quien lo besó y no le había desagradado mas sí dejado envuelto en muchas interrogantes

- Quisiera saber por qué.... - murmuró observando con nerviosismo el sobre - .... siento todo esto ¡Sigo tan confundido como ese día! -

Decidido abrió el sobre y desplegó la misiva en donde de inmediato reconoció su hermosa caligrafía

_«Hola Harry: _(el chico se percató de que el normal 'querido' de ella no estaba presente)

_Me encuentro bien, últimamente ocupada con unos proyectos que tengo pendientes, así que no podré aceptar tu solicitud para encontrarnos, quizá después en otra ocasión._

_Atte._ (tampoco estaba el típico 'Besos de')

_Hermione»_

El chico apretó el papel con furia y decepción!! Había estado esperando esa carta desde hace varios meses (y eso que él se tardó meses más en escribirle) y es todo lo que ella pudo decirle!! Casi no reconocía a Hermione

- ¿Es todo lo que escribió? - Harry examinó a _Hedwig _quien se ofendió por la pregunta y se encerró en su jaula

Harry tragó saliva de los nervios intentando calmarse

- Por favor - suplicó nerviosamente - Compréndeme! No me lo esperaba! -

La lechuza optó por tomar grandes sorbos de agua aún enfadada

- ¿Fue muy largo el trayecto? - Harry introdujo su mano en la jaula acariciando sus blancas plumas y _Hedwig _pareció ceder un poco picoteándole suavemente la mano - Hermione.... ¿Estaba lejos de aquí? -

La lechuza ululó suavemente

Harry suspiró con pesadez y guardó la carta entre sus pertenencias que estaban en un cofre

- ¡Qué bueno que hayas vuelto! Estaba por irme - comentó el joven de 19 años

Y al terminar su frase se escuchó un fuerte grito de parte del inmenso cerdo que tenía por primo

- Pero no he molestado a Harry!! - se escuchaba fuertes sollozos por parte de Dudley - Se lo juro!!-

Harry hubiese querido pellizcarse ¿Ese era su primo? ¿Suplicando?

Entonces lo recordó y sonrió ampliamente mientras bajaba el baúl con todo lo que era estrictamente de su propiedad, ni loco se llevaría esas inmensas carpas que eran los abrigos del inmenso de Dudley así pudiera utilizarlos como sábana, definitivamente no llevaría nada de lo que le recordara su peor etapa en la vida: la estadía con sus parientes muggles

Hasta la fecha comprendía lo que le comentaron que una vez había dicho Dumbledore sobre que eso de dejarlos con los Dursley era lo mejor para él

¿Mejor? Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sin enterarse de lo que era realmente habiendo desperdiciado su vida en Privet Drive, aunque los 7 años de Hogwarts no fueron nada malos y..... nuevamente el recuerdo de su _amiga_ y comenzó a divagar sobre lo acontecido, pues esta era la actividad en la que más se concentraba su mente

- HARRY!!!! - el grito de Vernon fue más que exigente

El joven había esperado ese momento para bajar con el baúl y con la jaula de _Hedwig_ habiendo dicho antes _«Wingardium leviosa» _recordando oportunamente pronunciar _gar _más largo y claro

Esto colmó a los Dursley!! No sólo tenían en su sala al fugitivo de esa cárcel de magos que quien sabrá cómo se llama (Azkaban, una palabra que el jefe de la familia Dursley no podía pronunciar) sino que Harry hacía magia libremente!!

Claro!!! ¿De qué colegio lo expulsarían en la actualidad?

- Sirius Black - Harry le llamó con una amplia sonrisa

El mencionado posó su mirada satisfactoria en su ahijado - Podemos irnos - había anunciado con su profunda voz que provocó pánico en los demás presentes

Petunia lanzó un sordo grito de temor y Sirius la miró extrañado al instante en que la mujer retrocedía, haciendo caer en el trayecto un par de floreros cuya agua se absorbió de inmediato en la impecable alfombra lo que provocó otro grito más agudo que el anterior

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa? - Black indagó extrañado

- Deja que se vaya!! - suplicó Dudley colocándose detrás de su madre como si ella pudiera proteger a semejante gordura con su flacuchento cuerpo - Que no vuelva más!! -

El hombre Vernon asintió nerviosamente, como si fuera necesaria su autorización para que Harry saliera definitivamente de esa casa

Sirius sacó abruptamente una de sus manos de su traje provocando que Vernon retrocediera toscamente

- Muchas gracias por todo lo que _hicieron con mi ahijado_ - Claro que Sirius estaba perfectamente enterado de lo que ocurría en esa casa por lo que no dejó a un lado la ironía - Pero ahora yo me haré a cargo de él!! Ya se enterarán!! El mejor mago de todos los tiempos, tal como lo fue su grandioso padre James Potter -

El hechicero Black disfrutó ampliamente la pálida cara redonda de Dudley en perfecto contraste con la rojiza de su padre, quizá por ira por haber mencionado muchas cosas prohibidas en esa casa... aún así Vernon no se arriesgaría en hacer enfadar al _asesino_ por lo que le cedió de inmediato la mano y así mismo se la soltó

Harry finalmente pasó delante de su familia muggle sin ningún problema

- Vendremos a visitarlos en Semana Santa, para el cumpleaños de Dudley, Navidad y podríamos aprovechar para quedarnos hasta Año Nuevo - sugirió Sirius

- Con una postal es más que suficiente - sentenció Vernon

_«Ni que hubiese hablado en serio» _Sirius se encogió de hombros y todos los Dursley suspiraron profundamente sintiendo que el mal había desaparecido para siempre de sus vidas

* * *

- ¿Y bien? - indagó Harry ansioso de su futuro pues finalmente no sería controlado en sus vacaciones con los Weasley y de seguro que tendría más posibilidades de contactar a Hermione que utilizando a su lechuza

- Mañana iremos a una exposición de artes - Sirius expresó para extrañeza de Harry - Por ahora descansa, y no olvides alimentar bien a tu mascota -

- A _Hedwig _por supuesto que no! - exclamó Harry más intrigado

- No a _esa mascota_ - Sirius de pronto se volvió en _Hocicos_,con sus reconocidos ojos grandes y brillantes

Una tercera intriga le había planteado: ¿Por qué Sirius le había propuesto quedarse como su mascota y no cómo su padrino?

_Continuará!!_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ok ¿Qué tal hasta ahora? Bueno, aclarando sólo un par de puntos: Los párrafos en cursivas del capítulo anterior en en donde estaba la canción eran las sensaciones de Harry sobre el momento ¿Se dieron cuenta antes? Creo que no, y quien lo haya hecho nunca me lo hizo notar

Segundo punto a aclarar: Hermione no se ha aplicado ningún hechizo...... aún XP, lo que sí ha pasado es el tiempo!

Recuerden dejar el review, sus comentarios son muy, pero **muy importantes** para mí, me ayudan a mejorar, o sino a mi mail dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Hasta la próxima!!


	5. Deja vu

Capítulo 5:  
Deja vu 

* * *

Agradable!! Simple y sencillamente agradable

Aunque era una sola palabra la misma abarcaba muchas sensaciones para Harry

"Bienvenido" se leía en doradas letras que suspendían muy arriba del techo, obviamente gracias a la magia

Y vaya que era una bienvenida!! Harry se encontraba en su nueva casa 'El Refugio' junto a su familia de magos favorita: Los Weasley

- Debes contarnos todo - habló uno de los gemelos halándolo de inmediato - ¿Cómo fue que te liberaste de los monstruosos _ muggles _ -

- ¡George! - regañó Molly de inmediato - ¿Qué te dije? -

- Fred, mamá - aparentemente corrigió el pelirrojo

- No caeré más en tus juegos - objetó la mujer mientras le quitaba a Harry y se dirigió con su acostumbrado tono suave, claro que el tono era sólo para el chico Potter - Bienvenido, querido -

El joven suspiró feliz, bueno, casi feliz

_«Otra reunión y no estás presente» _Harry meditó forzando una amigable sonrisa hacia Molly

La menor pelirroja miraba un tanto impaciente su reloj, entonces _'__de pronto'_ ella recordó que tenía _'__algo que hacer'_ y pidió permiso para retirarse de la reunión

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto? - de inmediato protestó la dama Weasley

- Es que... mamá... yo - Ginny miraba con nerviosismo a sus hermanos pero ellos estaban molestos por sus extrañas y largas desaparecidas y no estaban dispuestos a ayudarla - Tengo que... - el corazón de la chica latía con fiereza y ella realmente quería ir a su asunto pendiente

_«En verdad debe ser algo importante para ella» _Ron suspiró con cierto desgano -Tengo ciertos problemas con _Pig _- sus hermanos pelirrojos, incluyendo la propia Ginny, quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina intervención de Ron - y ya sabes que ella es mejor con las lechuzas que yo -

- Oh! - atinó a exclamar su madre recordando mentalmente que de un tiempo a acá su hija ha aprendido excelentes hechizos y ha mejorado mucho su destreza en las artes mágicas. Molly casi podría decir que Ginny ha estado estudiando a escondidas para relucir en su familia

La amplia sonrisa de la chica enterneció a su hermano aunque en el fondo y natural de él, Ron también estaba resentido porque ella le ocultaba algo. Él detesta cuando no confían plenamente en él.

- Muchas gracias - murmuró Ginny al pasar cerca de su salvador

- Me las darías si me contaras qué demonios haces -

Ginny comenzó a quemar tiempo arreglándose pequeñas imperfecciones imaginarias de su ropa

- Espero que cuando lo sepas no te vayas a arrepentir - la chica se dirigió de inmediato a tomar polvos flu y entrando a la chimenea lanzó el contenido de su mano al piso mientras exclamaba con claridad - ¡La Madriguera! -

Harry, quien lo había escuchado todo, sólo atinó a mirar a su pelirrojo mejor amigo que se encogió de hombros como para no darle importancia al asunto.... al menos por ahora

* * *

La reunión fue agradable y amena a pesar de la ausencia de Ginny

Harry reía ante los relatos de los gemelos Weasley cuya fábrica de bromas mágicas no iba tan mal en especial cuando sus principales clientes eran estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y más especial que los estudiantes eran chicos de Gryffindor que querían _agradecer_ a cierto profesor de Pociones que les hacía la vida de cuadritos

- Severus Snape - George se colocó de forma solemne una mano en el pecho - un hombre sensacional -

- Gracias a él no estamos en banca rota - prosiguió Fred en el mismo tono que su gemelo que sólo provocaba risa por la pulcritud con la que querían lucirse - Además debemos arreglárnosla para que no detecte con facilidad el embrujo -

- Y nos llegan muchas lechuzas!! Guardamos como parte de nuestro tesoro las cartas con los relatos -

- ¡Qué horror! - regañó Percy cruzándose de brazos - Lo que deberían hacer es especializarse en algo menos riesgoso ¿Qué harán el día en que el profesor Snape descubra que ustedes son los autores de esos sortilegios? -

- Ya comienza - murmuró desganado George, como si se hubiese enterado que en ese preciso instante debía estrecharle la mano a Draco

- ¿Y qué harás mañana? - indagó Ron apartándose del consecuente sermón que Percy dará

- Sirius tiene planeado llevarme a una exposición de artes - Harry exclamó en un tono desanimado, mucho más que el de uno de los gemelos

- ¿Y eso? - indagó Ron extrañado

- No tengo la más remota idea, por mi lado intentaré liberarme de eso lo más pronto posible -

- ¿Te llegó la respuesta de Hermione? - Ron había hecho la mágica pregunta

- Sí - respondió Harry entre dientes y con notable enfado

- ¿Se casó con Krum? - Ron expresó la pregunta por la cual Harry estaría tan furioso

- No - respondió el de melena obscura - No que yo sepa - agregó con cierta duda -

- Bueno, si Krum se hubiese casado ya sería noticia de primera plana - Ron se cruzó de brazos más intrigado ante tanta rabia de su mejor amigo

- Será mejor que nos marchemos - expresó Arthur mirando a su esposa quien asintió

- Deben estar muy cansados - comentó Molly

Harry sonrió débilmente, en verdad sentía una pesadez tremenda en todo el cuerpo pero más sentía el no poder hablar con su mejor amigo del alejamiento de _su mejor amiga_

* * *

**_********************_**

_- ¡Muchacha imbécil! Sangre sucia tenía que ser - aquella voz llena de odio_ _y_ _frialdad se dirigía a otra persona que sólo atinaba a respirar con fuerza, como para no desfallecer aunque también se detectaba el miedo_

_La visión era borrosa pero se percibía a una joven de cabello largo abrazándose a sí misma_

_- Oh!! Imagino lo que piensas: ¡Harry! ¡Harry! - ahora se descubrió neto desprecio en su masculina voz - Harry Potter, el próximo que morirá en mis manos -_

_- Eso no lo harás nunca - la joven se atrevió a desafiarlo mientras secaba unas fugitivas lágrimas, aunque su voz sonaba débil... apenas perceptible_

_- Lo haré!! Claro que lo haré!! Por eso soy Lord Voldemort - rugió el tenebroso mago mientras alzaba su arma - Y respecto a ti: ¡¡Crucio!! -_

**_********************_**

**- ¡¡¡NO!!! - **fue el ensordecedor grito que dio Harry levantándose abruptamente de su cama

Apenas amanecía, la luz de la luna entraba tenuemente por una de las ventanas abiertas y el frío se apoderaba de todo en la habitación, de todo, menos de Harry quien se levantó sintiendo el sudor recorrerle todo el cuerpo

Harry se pasó una mano por su adolorida cabeza

- ¿Qué te pasó? - indagó de inmediato su ahora custodio

- Mi madre - murmuró el chico con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos - Voldemort torturó a mi madre antes de matarla -

- ¿Estás seguro? - indagó Sirius en el borde de la puerta apretando los puños y conteniendo la ira

Harry asintió levemente mientras su sudor se mezclaba con sus lágrimas

- No podía ser nadie más - dedujo el unigénito del matrimonio Potter Evans - Ella le dijo que jamás podría matarme y él le aplicó la maldición _cruciatus_ -

Sirius sintió más rabia inyectarse en sus venas imaginando siquiera la escena: Lily protegiendo a su hijo dispuesta a sacrificarse así como James lo había hecho por ellos, y el maldito Voldemort haciendo sufrir a la mujer sin piedad alguna

Harry secó el sudor de su frente, la misma que le ardía sin cesar

- Hace calor - se quejó con notable rabia

Sirius mira a su alrededor y el ambiente parecía contradecir a su ahijado

- ¿Acaso hay algo que te inquieta? - 

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama dando a entender que quería hablar de algo especial

- Te escucho - recalcó Sirius sentándose junto al chico. Black sonrió ante el inmenso parecido que tenía su ahijado a su padre, se podría decir que demasiado parecido

_**- Es que... verás... no sé ni siquiera por dónde empezar... tal vez sean imaginaciones mías - **había afirmado James en aquella ocasión mientras los dos estaban sentados en el borde de la cama en su habitación de Hogwarts **- No sé, pero me parece que algo malo le ha pasado -**_

-¿De quién me estás hablando? - interrumpió Sirius parpadeando algunas veces

- De Hermione!! - exclamó Harry un tanto nervioso por la abrupta interrupción **_- Comenzó a portarse extraña_**_**, a alejarse de mí, me evitaba constantemente, me daba la impresión de que me estaba mintiendo cuando le preguntaba si algo estaba mal -**_

- ¿Y qué hiciste? - indagó el hombre con cierto aire de nostalgia y también con pizcas de incredulidad

**_- Insistí como no tienes la remota idea!! - _**entonces Harry pareció apaciguarse cuando recordó el cómo Hermione se había refugiado entre sus brazos al bajar de el Salón de Adivinaciones - El día del baile de graduación... -

Sirius casi podía creer que había estado jugando con un _giratiempo_... casi podía jurar que estaba con James y no con Harry

_- La cité frente a la laguna... ¿Recuerdas que lo iba a hacer? - James no esperó entonces contestación de su interlocutor - Y seguí insistiendo, incluso le argumenté que me sentía ofendido porque ya no confiaba en mí.... Lily lo negó de inmediato y luego de estar recostada en mi pecho mucho tiempo (de paso confieso que estaba muy nervioso por esto) ella me miró.... y.... -_

_**- Me besó -**_ Harry se detuvo en su relato mordiéndose el labio inferior y al mismo tiempo enrojeciendo de la pena _**- No supe cómo actuar.... ni siquiera le correspondí... Luego, cuando nos separamos... ella retrocedió con clara dirección a los dormitorios de las chicas pero lo evité! **_- el joven mostró una orgullosa sonrisa como si hubiese hecho la más grande hazaña de toda su vida

_**- Primero dejé que se me pasara el nerviosismo por el beso, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, no quería que se fuera.... **_

_-..... entonces dejé que mis sentimientos hablaran por mí.... Me di cuenta que tanta preocupación era porque estaba enloquecido de amor... y se lo confesé al momento ¡¡Sirius!! Le dije que no sé desde cuando pero estaba enamorado de ella y Lily comenzó a llorar, creo que de nervios, de amor, de emoción.. o tal vez todo al mismo tiempo. Canuto, te juro por mi vida que no la haré sufrir y que cada segundo me haré más digno de su bendito amor -_

Sirius había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo de recordar a la perfección el relato de su mejor amigo... algo que había de diferente en la actual situación era en Harry, quien luego de relatarle que abrazó a Hermione anhelando que no se apartara, quedó en un profundo silencio

- Harry... - le llamó su adorable padrino

- Estoy enamorado de ella - apenas se le escuchó en un murmullo -estoy enamorado de Hermione Granger -

_Continuará!!_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, os advierto que el siguiente capítulo tendrá un relato inesperado, muy inesperado!! Ja, ja, ja!!

Por su acaso **_negritas y cursivas relato simultáneo de Harry y James, _**texto normal relato de Harry y _en cursiva la historia de James ^^_

No se olviden del review, o mensajes a mi mail dragonzukino@hotmail.com cada mensaje lo tomo en cuenta debido a que son el único pago que recibo por escribir


	6. El corazón de un dragón

**Notas iniciales:** Siempre suelo advertir esto en cada fict aunque a veces me gustaría darles una sorpresa a quien lo leyera, pero bueno... el capítulo a continuación contiene romance y _ algo_ de **lemon **aunque también suelto pistas sobre el desarrollo del fict y al mismo tiempo añado algunas intrigas más.

* * *

Capítulo 6:  
El corazón de un dragón 

* * *

El clima era agradable y reconfortante en ese departamento pero no era la decoración lo que hacía especial este sitio, quizás lo especial era _ la causante _ de que las cortinas sean de color crema para que combinen con el mantel de la mesa del centro que mostraba un florero transparente de mediano tamaño portando únicamente una rosa roja.

De pie, en medio del inmenso salón, se hallaba un delgado joven de vestimentas visiblemente caras. Pero tanto lujo en su vestir no era suficiente para cubrir la frialdad de su personalidad.

Su mirada gris, fría y despectiva se posó en el rojo objeto que él mismo se encargaba de cambiarlo semanalmente. Sus labios se curvearon ligeramente.

- Es parte del plan - se dijo en voz suave sin darse cuenta que sus palabras salieron sin arrastre alguno.

Apenas llevaba media hora en el sitio, y era muy notable que la calidez que existía en el lugar aún no lo invadían. 

El tiempo siguió su normal transcurso aunque Draco insistiría en que alguien hizo algún hechizo para que los segundos se transformaran en horas, y esto por no admitir que tiene ganas de verla. Pues eso no era verdad. ¿Por qué él afirmaría _tremenda estupidez_? No!! él, Draco Malfoy jamás diría eso.

- Es como cualquier cosa - se dijo a sí mismo sin dejar de ver el reloj aunque esto último lo hacía de forma inconsciente, porque él no estaba pendiente de la hora. ¿O sí?

Alto y rubio, de rostro aún notablemente puntiagudo pero menos pálido a decir verdad, lo cual no era gran misterio pues los acontecimientos del último par de años le habían cambiado el semblante...... ¿O no?

¡¡¡NO!!! ¡Qué va! Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, él jamás cambiaría y peor aún por una _ insignificancia cualquiera_ como lo era ella.

Nuevamente intentó concentrarse en el salón decorado con elegancia y sencillez al mismo tiempo, algo muy extraño por cierto. De hecho Draco estaba experimentando muchas cosas extrañas.

El joven tomó entre sus manos la rosa y apretó el tallo.

- Es una misión más - intentó convencerse tomando una actitud que le provocó desprecio entre los estudiantes de Gryffindor en su época de estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Aunque sentir esa repulsión de parte de los demás no le afectaba en lo más mínimo pues bien estaba acostumbrado a la sensación. Sus adinerados padres perfectamente se habían encargado de ello.

_«Debo averiguar más sobre sus pasos» _volvió a decirse, más bien a recordarse de forma mental, su principal objetivo. _«Aunque no me ha mencionado nada sobre la __'sangre sucia'__, es obvio que aún no saben de ella»_

Draco volvió a dejar la rosa en su sitio mientras su estómago se revolvía. Si el joven Malfoy Black hubiese conocido el significado de compañerismo entonces hubiese podido comparar la sensación a cuando sabemos quien fue el verdadero culpable de aquella bolita de papel que le cayó al profesor pero no sabemos cómo decirlo.

Pero el problema de Draco no sólo consistía en no saber cómo decirlo, sino que **_no debía_** decirlo.

_«A estas alturas no echaré a perder lo que he conseguido» _siguió meditando mientras se recostaba en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea a esperar con más paciencia.

Y este lapso de tiempo fue suficiente para que otras ideas, demasiado diferentes a las que él normalmente tendría, le invadieran la mente.

_«¿Y si no puede venir? ¿Y si uno de sus estúpidos hermanos (eso si no son todos) se entromete?»_

Unos instantes después volvió a su rostro una confiada sonrisa, en especial ante el mágico humo que desprendía la chimenea.

_«Los planes de su padre y los movimientos de Potter»_ Draco se recordó mentalmente.

La pelirroja y menor de la familia Weasley sonrió un tanto coqueta en señal de saludo, lo que a Draco le provocó que el pecho se hinchara de orgullo.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Draco preguntó de inmediato, y que conste que no le importaba nada.

- Me retrasé por una reunión que mi familia le hizo a Harry por cambiarse de casa - Ginny atinó a explicar mientras se acercaba a besarlo esporádicamente en los labios, o al menos esa fue la intención de ella porque cuando Draco sintió la suavidad de sus femeninos labios entregándoseles incondicionalmente no dudó en aprisionarlos firmemente pero sin herirla.

Ginny pasó sus delicadas manos por los dorados cabellos mientras los brazos de Draco le rodeaban la cintura y la obligaban a sentarse en sus piernas.

_«Al menos es una 'sangre limpia'__, aún no he caído tan bajo» _se dijo mentalmente.

Segundos después ambos sentían que el aire se le acortaba pero no se apresuraron en romper el beso, pues siempre fue así desde la primera vez que sus labios se encontraron.

_**************** Flash Back**_

_El humor de Draco nunca había estado tan pésimo, y de seguro que sus 'gorilas-guardaespaldas' lo notaron cuando el unigénito del matrimonio Malfoy Black apretó con ira el papel y lo lanzó contra la encendida chimenea de la Sala Común de Slytherin._

_En esos momentos odiaba más que nunca a su padre: Después de tantos años en insistirle que lo dejara participar de forma directa en las operaciones contra los _sangre sucias _y sus aliados finalmente le entregaron la 'más baja__' (en sus propias palabras) de las operaciones: _

_"Busca la forma" decía la hoja que ardía entre las llamas "Soborna, chantajea, amenaza o impone, pero debes mantenerme al tanto de todos los movimientos de ese perdedor de Weasley. Y ahora menos que nunca pierdas de vista al infeliz de Potter, él tiene sus días contados y caerá por culpa de quien menos crea"_

_¿Qué significaba esto último? Draco odiaba que no le dijeran toda la operación. Aún así era su primera misión (" espiar y pasar información, gran cosa" Draco se decía irritado y fastidiado) y él no iba a ser tan estúpido para involucrar a los inútiles de Crabbe y Goyle, pues lo estropearían todo._

_Malfoy mantuvo su actitud hiriente por el resto de la temporada para no denotar que debía tramar algo lo más pronto posible, algo que le permita seguir cada paso de los Weasley lo cual al mismo tiempo le proporcione noticias jugosas de 'San Potter' aunque el tener información de alguno inmediatamente le traerá noticias del otro. Ni siquiera pensó en involucrar a la idiota de Pansy en esto._

_Draco lanzó un bufido ante el pequeño recordatorio de su 'prometida'._

_Después de todo no podía esperar más de la decisión de los Malfoy y Parkinson pues Pansy fue la chica que logró la hazaña de soportarlo en esos 7 años de colegio.... pero de ahí a casarse con ella.... (La estuvo analizando con la mirada mientras se daba el último baile del curso y era de admitir que le había cogido un tremendo fastidio) ¿Casarse con 'esa'? ¡Bah! Luego arreglaría ese estúpido asunto, por ahora hay que seguir fastidiando a los demás._

_¿Por qué todo repentinamente se quedó en silencio? ¡Ah, eso!_

_- Bajando del brazo del Gran Potter - (¿O era "San Potter"? ¡Qué Demonios! No deja de ser el mismo imbécil) Draco sacudió la cabeza fastidiado sin percatarse que en realidad nadie se esperaba este acontecimiento por lo que el silencio siguió presente hasta que las brujas siguieron con la rítmica música._

_¡Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido! No había otra palabra que explicara mejor la forma en que Draco la estaba pasando._

_ ¡Demonios! A esas viejas locas les dio el arrebato de la música cursi y lenta._

_- Qué asco - Malfoy exclamó esquivando al mismo tiempo el ademán de Pansy de ir a la pista de baile._

_Draco salió del castillo con muchas ganas de abstenerse de tanta ridiculez. Antes de estar un minuto más en ese baile preferiría ser ayudante de Hagrid en sus clases de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_._

_Luego de un trayecto de unos cinco minutos Draco encontró a una chiquilla de aproximadamente un año menos que él._

_«Cabello rojo..... Típico de los Weasley» Draco pensó._

_Y, sin embargo, no siguió en dirección contraria a donde se hallaba la_ _menor Weasley quien seguía abrazándose a sí misma y de seguro aún con media mente en absurdas fantasías románticas, al menos es lo que denotaba su tonto baile solitario._

_Genial, otra víctima más para la noche._

_Draco se acercó confiado hacia la joven y la aprisionó entre sus brazos sin mostrarle la cara. Ginny sobresaltó ligeramente pero no pareció molestarse._

_- Tampoco puedes entrar al baile - murmuró ella suspirando brevemente. Draco sonrió con malicia, la pobre ni por enterada de quien la abrazaba - Pero no te preocupes, el próximo año termino la secundaria, y tú serás mi pareja de baile, en agradecimiento por protegerme del frío, claro si acaso no tienes con quien ir -_

_¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Tenía frío!! ¡¡Pobrecita!!_

_Draco recargó su barbilla en la pelirroja cabeza y negó con un gesto, de su rostro aún no se borraba su sonrisa._

_- La noche es hermosa - siguió diciendo Ginny. Draco levantó la mirada y no pareció hallar alguna maravilla a tantas estrellas pues igual las había visto adentro por el techo encantado._

_De pronto Ginny cerró los ojos y se recuesta más en su desconocido abrigo, la suave melodía la llenó de muchas ilusiones y felicidad. Mientras que Draco, ("de seguro que las brujas hechizaron la música", se había dicho después) se sintió atraído por sus labios, a los cuales se acercó y los marcó con la punta de la lengua. El estómago de Draco dio un vuelco al sentir cómo Ginny se estremecía y entreabría los labios. Ella le había otorgado el permiso ¿Por qué no aceptarlo?_

_El beso fue mutuo y conforme iban transcurriendo los segundos se sentían con más derecho de degustar el sabor del otro._

_Treinta segundos, cuarenta... quizás cincuenta o incluso mucho más, lo cierto es que necesitaban del aire en sus pulmones y Ginny fue la primera en solicitarlo cuando lo tomó de las mejillas para detenerlo._

_Fue cuando la realidad cayó abruptamente, fue cuando ella maldijo aquellos fascinantes segundos._

_- ¡Draco Malfoy! - Ginny reclamó presa de la ira, su rostro iba adquiriendo la misma tonalidad que su cabellera. El aludido la soltó e hizo un gruñido de fastidio._

_- Aún te falta experiencia, __'__muchachita__'__ - Draco respondió con su típica manera y tono._

_**- Soy Ginny Weasley - ** la pelirroja apretó los puños conteniendo las lágrimas ** - Y por una maldita vez en tu vida no arrastres las palabras - ** Y lo empujó cuando corrió hacia su dormitorio._

_¡Vaya carácter!_

_Entonces su mente se iluminó. Draco sonrió satisfecho ante la idea que tuvo._

_En esos instantes Ginny convirtió en muchas cosas para él: su futura espía, un desafío, un pasatiempo.... Vaya, tantas ventajas en una sola persona._

_Y al día siguiente él tuvo que tragarse un montón de insultos y sólo atinó a repetir su nombre_

_- Ginny Weasley - masculló entre dientes, luego se volteó a seguir su rumbo. Segundos después escuchó a uno de sus hermanos alegrarse por esa 'última vez que lo veían' (aunque a Draco no le gustó el calificativo que habían usado para él)_

_- Pobre ingenuo - lo compadeció el rubio mientras se retiraba a su mansión para planear, en esas cortas vacaciones, la manera de acercarse a la indefensa Ginny._

_**************** Final Flash Back**_

_«Al menos es una sangre limpia» _volvió a repetirse en la mente _ «Aún no he caído tan bajo»_

- Ginny - el nombre, sin embargo, se escapó de sus labios de forma involuntaria.

La mencionada sonrió en el beso, a decir verdad, con mucho orgullo, de ese tipo de orgullo que él le ha estado infundando desde hace tiempo. La joven suspiró totalmente envuelta en la fascinación.

El suspiro de Ginny le dio permiso para seguir en su recorrido, el suspiro de ella le cambió totalmente el mundo y la forma de ver las cosas, como siempre ocurría y como él se empeñaba en no aceptar.

- Te eché de menos - dijo Ginny al sentir los labios de Draco descender con sumo interés por su cuello mientras le destapaba los hombros.

Draco abrió los labios, como queriendo decir _'__Yo también__'_ pero no dijo nada sino que le mordisqueó con suavidad el pecoso hombro derecho al instante que con una mano quitaba un mechón rojizo.

Ginny se ruborizó al sentir aquella mirada gris fija en su desnudo pecho. El _nuevo _Draco se detuvo abruptamente recordando que había olvidado _otra vez_ de comprarle un obsequio por haber cumplido un año juntos, a pesar de que el aniversario había sido hace dos meses atrás.

En el primer aniversario como pareja Ginny le había regalado una cadena con un medallón de la imagen de un dragón envolviendo a un corazón (regalo que Draco nunca osaba a quitarse)..... y él, en respuesta..... Nada!!

Draco no estaba acostumbrado a los presentes por algún motivo en especial (peor aún a entregarlos). En su casa, si quería algo, simplemente abría la boca para _exigirlo_ y ya estaba ahí.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - la chica indagó con una preocupación que llenó el alma de Draco de una sensación de calidez que le sacudió el alma. Ella dirigió una mirada a su desnudo pecho y lo cubrió con sus brazos - Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes -

Draco asintió mientras la tomaba entre los brazos y volvían a fundir sus labios en un ansioso beso, aún así no podía dejar de pensar en un regalo para ella. Ginny se lo merecía, por comprenderlo y sobre todo por aceptarlo. Así que él podía hacer un pequeño esfuerzo en algún presente. Quizás el atraso se debía a por lo ridículo que se vería el estar mirando vitrinas.

Pronto sintió la fogosidad del cuerpo de Ginny debajo del suyo, y de forma inconsciente se percató que el dije que él portaba había caído con suma gracia entre los pechos de ** su** amante. Porque Ginny le pertenecía, se había entregado a él sin condiciones. Y en esos instantes ella volvía a hacerlo: sin dudas, sin remordimientos ni temores.

La mente de Draco se llenó de tantas cosas: anhelaba decirle que la echaba de menos, que se sentía vacío cuando ella debía regresar a su casa y mil y un tonterías más que les da a esos que pierden la cabeza cuando el amor los envuelve en su magia. Porque el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas, la invencible e inquebrantable, la que perdura a través de los tiempos, la que traspasa espacios físicos e inunda el alma de incandescencia.

Pero... las palabras no salían de sus labios. Y no era por orgullo sino porque nunca le enseñaron cómo decirlo. Draco siempre tuvo la regla de que si dices lo que sientes serás considerado un débil. Era como delatarse ante el enemigo, y de una u otra forma Ginny era su enemigo aunque ella aún no lo supiera.

¡Su enemiga!

¡Increíble! ¡Simplemente increíble!

Definitivamente su padre olvidó decirle un pequeño detalle en su misión: Si usa de espía a la menor Weasley no debía enamorarse.

Aunque si él deja botad....... 

- Draco ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó Ginny tomando el rostro del joven.

Todos los pensamientos salieron de la mente del rubio de abrupta forma pero la esencia de su problema quedó presente.

- N.... na..... da - El chico pasó una mano por el suave rostro de Ginny para luego volver sus labios a los pechos de la chica.

Ginny era su enemiga..... y la estaba amando! Los gemidos de ella lo delataban. La pasión con la que ella se le entregaba declaraba que ella se sentía plenamente correspondida.

Y a Ginny no le hacían falta las palabras de amor de Draco, aunque bien es cierto que un _'Te amo'_ declarado desde el fondo del alma sería música celestial para los oídos de Ginny, ella sabía perfectamente que su amado rubio no era del grupo que decía esas dos magníficas palabras, y así lo aceptaba.

_Continuará!!_

* * *

** Notas de la autora: **¿Qué tal? No se lo esperaban, admítanlo.... Y hay mucho que desarrollar en este fict, sólo espero no echarlo a perder pues tengo aún muchas cosas debajo de la manga y no quisiera que se me enredara todo, la trama de este fict será muy especial, ningún detalle escrito es en vano, luego todos los hechos se enlazarán y tendrán más sentido.

Me encanta la pareja de Draco y Ginny, esta es una de mis rarezas considerando mi predilección en parejas más compatibles en personalidad ^^U

Capítulo dedicado a todos los fanáticos de esta pareja, en especial a _Zelshamada_. ¡Amiga! ¿te gustó? ¿quieres más?

Mi mail dragonzukino@hotmail.com al cual puedes enviar todas las perspectivas de este fict o sino reviews. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuando Harry decide ir en busca de Hermione ** antes ** de la _aburrida exposición de artes _a la que Sirius quiere llevarlo. Y es cuando el adorable mago descubre que.........^_^

* * *

Y estrenando una sección que he de hacer en todos los ficts _**Contestando los reviews** _y como ando algo atrasada comienzo:

**Isilmë: **Por mi cabeza también pasan millones de rollos pero este ya está desarrollado aunque agrego uno que otro detalle. Respecto a que Hermione olvide a Harry eso estará en otro fict (que aún no comienzo ^^) pues la trama de este se está desviando por otro lado, prometo que será muy interesante.

**Flaca Potter:** Así que..... tenemos a una estudiante de Adivinaciones? (O quizás profesora?? ^^U) Yo también espero que tu presentimiento no falle (crucemos los dedos juntas =D) Y ojalá te siga gustando!! Tú también cuídate!!

**CieloCriss:** Yo no odio a Cho Chang, el que prefiera omitirla para evitarme la tentación de lanzarle _"Crucio"_ un millón de veces no significa que la odie XP. A decir verdad me era indiferente hasta el 5to. libro. Por cierto, me gusta que te esté gustando Hr/H más; (sí, no se ven naaaaaaaaaaaada mal juntos) entonces le sigo!! =D Y sí, Harry es algo despistado. También lo de Trelawney tendrá su desarrollo... ¿Puedes creer que esta tipa tiene una semi-profecía? Y si bien es cierto que dejé a Ginny sin su querido Harry ahora le he puesto a su más querido Draco O.o!! aunque.... el destino que le depara a estos dos está muy... intenso!! Lo prometo!

**Pgranger: **Jo, jo, jo yo te agradecería más que siguieras leyendo el fict como lo sigues haciendo hasta ahora!! Bueno ¿Qué va a pasar? En el siguiente capítulo Draco analiza más sus sentimientos, Harry se dirige a la casa de Hermione pero en el trayecto descubre que.... y cuando llega se entera que..... ^^ Más adelante se dará el anhelado encuentro entre Harry y Hermione, más intrigas se agregarán cuando Hermione no quiere saber nada de él ni del mundo mágico. Y mucho más adelante Draco pagará las consecuencias de sus actos. ¡Y hasta aquí no digo más!

**Damaris: **No sólo a Hermione le tocará sufrir aunque quien sabe qué locuras pueda cometer esta niña. Y más adelante descubrirás que no sólo a ti te han sacado de quicio. ¿Valentía? Claro que la tendrán! Paciencia! Y muchas gracias por tus comentarios ;)

**Hermile:** Sí, es hermoso!! XP

**Aislinn: **NOOOOO!!! No te quedes sin aliento!! ¿Después quién me sigue leyendo? ^^ Y sí, cuidaré muuuuuucho este regalo!! Gracias por tu comentario! Me ha gustado mucho, muchísimo!! 


	7. Aunque no sé dónde estás

Capítulo 7:  
Aunque no sé dónde estás 

* * *

El calor aún no salía de su cuerpo, el sudor le seguía recorriendo la piel temblorosa y aún tenía presente esa sensación de miedo y ese sabor amargo que lo estremecía.

¿Por qué ahora volvía a revivir esa etapa? A veces Harry preferiría no tener más pesadillas sobre ese 31 de Octubre.

_******Crucio_**_**_ **Retumbó en su mente.

Pero esto último le había dado una nueva visión de las cosas: Dos años de total tranquilidad (exceptuando la vida con los Dursley y la actitud de Hermione) y esto era **¡¡demasiado tiempo!!**

¿Y si Voldemort se estaba fortaleciendo? ¿Y si estaba acaparando más gente? ¿Y si de pronto todos los mortífagos salen a dar batalla?

_******Crucio******_

La palabra aún hacía eco, la frente le seguía ardiendo como si en ese preciso instante estuviese siendo marcado su cicatriz en forma de rayo a consecuencia del _Avada Kedavra_.

Y de pronto...... Harry tuvo una extraña sensación.

¡Quería ver a Hermione! Y quería verla **AHORA.**

Harry se levantó de la cama y se colocó una camisa de mangas largas. La madrugada le parecía fría y además tenía que estar lo más presentable posible ante Hermione así sea que ella le regañara (_"¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido venir? Harry!!! Mira la hora que es"_), se preocupara (_"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te ha pasado algo malo?"_), o incluso le diera una grata bienvenida (_"A veces eres un poco alocado. ¿Quieres chocolate caliente? Debes estar muriéndote del frío"_). 

Él no podía descifrarla, Hermione era tan impredecible. Como aquella vez en que, tras un arrebato de ira, abofeteó a Draco (_«¡No te atrevas a llamar 'patético' a Hagrid, grandísimo puerco... malvado...!»_). O cuando abandonó sus clases con la profesora Trelawney (_«Bien.... bien, abandono. ¡Me voy!»_); o cuando, junto a Ron y él mismo, desarmó a Snape aunque luego se revolviera en nervios (_«¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...! ¡Hemos agredido a un profesor...!»_); o el hecho más reciente aún, cuando, en plena pista de baile, se acercó a su rostro y....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Busco un espacio en mi corazón  
Una ilusión que me acorde en mis horas vacías_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Este último recuerdo no lo calmó, por el contrario, acrecentó más sus ganas de querer verla, tocarla, abrazarla.... besarla!

Tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar, tanto que explicar, tanto que decirse. En especial él por haber permitido que la perturbación del momento no le hubiese dejado aclarar sus sentimientos. Aunque esto, según Harry, no le quitaba parte de culpa a Hermione, por actuar tan precipitadamente.

Harry verificó que su _padrino-mascota _estuviese descansando pasivamente. No quiso despertarlo y no era que no confiara en él pues esa misma noche le había confesado lo que sentía por Hermione (_"Habías tardado en darte cuenta"_ fue el comentario de Sirius) sino que Harry sentía que debía ir solo. No se detuvo a pensar en lo que dirían los señores Granger, no se detuvo a pensar que nunca ha ido a la casa de ella (suerte que tenía anotada su dirección en una agenda), no se detuvo a pensar que, a altas horas de la madrugada, no había transporte.

Ni siquiera pensó en lo más lógico (llevar a Hedwig para saber en dónde había entregado la carta) porque simple y sencillamente él no creía que algo anduviese mal, sin sospechar siquiera cuán equivocado estaba.

* * *

- En serio, debo irme - murmuró la pelirroja haciendo poco o ningún esfuerzo por liberarse de los brazos del rubio.

- Después- insistía Draco aprisionándola más contra sí - Ahora déjame disfrutar estos momentos en paz -

Ginny sonrió ampliamente mientras se aferraba con mayor fuerza a su sueño dorado, a su felicidad perfecta, a su..... la pelirroja suspiró, a su dragón domado.

Y quien, en el lugar de la menor Weasley, no estaría orgullosa? Conquistó el rebelde corazón de Draco Malfoy, aunque ella no se lo propuso nunca, aunque ella creía que él nunca le correspondería. 

_Es verdad que, desde pequeña, había estado interesada en Harry, pero Ginny es realista. Aún podía llevar a su mente con suma claridad la preocupación de Potter cuando él indagaba sobre Hermione. Ginny se había percatado del interés que iba más allá de la amistad, del mutuo interés que existía. («Harry no te ha mandado a averiguar ¿Verdad?» Ginny se lo había negado a Hermione mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda __« Él ya tiene muchas cosas en mente como para que ande involucrándose por estas pequeñeces que me pasan»)_

_La pelirroja imaginaba el final de esa relación si seguían intensificando sus intereses en el otro. ¿Para que entrometerse entre los dos? La única lastimada sería ella y nadie más._

_Y así, abriendo su corazón a una nueva relación, imaginaba su futuro: Él tendría que ser un chico apuesto, inteligente, que le brinde seguridad, que sea fiel y sincero, que demuestre que la ama por sobre todas las cosas. ¿No estaría pidiendo mucho?_

_No!! Se había dicho mentalmente mientras se abrazaba por el helado viento que corría afuera del castillo. Sólo pedía un amor puro e intenso, para ella corresponder con todas sus fuerzas y así poder disfrutar de la dulzura que ofrece el amor._

_Tan dulces como aquellos labios que la habían besado. Era de admitir que, por dejarse llevar por un momento, ignoraba la identidad del ladrón de besos. Pero era tan cálido, tan dulce e irresistible. Era..... _

_.... Era.... _

_Era Draco Malfoy! Ese mismo arrogante!!_

_No sólo la sangre pura de los magos recorrió las venas de la pelirroja en aquella ocasión, sino también ira!! **¿Cuándo él dejaría esa estupidez de arrastrar las palabras?**_

Ginny negó suavemente con la cabeza al instante que descansaba su cabeza en el pecho del _ladrón de besos_.

- ¿En qué piensas? - indagó Draco debatiéndose internamente entre posar sus manos por sus rojizos cabellos o por su pecosa espalda.

- En ti - suspiró Ginny fascinada por el mágico momento que protagonizaba aunque la realidad la hizo aterrizar de sus ensoñaciones - Draco, debo marcharme -

- No lo harás -

- Mis padres me matarán - bueno, era una exageración, pero de que los Weasley estarían preocupados, sí que lo estarían.

- Confía en mí, ellos no se enterarán - Draco sintió la suavidad de su piel con pizcas de chocolate y no pudo evitar el sonreír aunque esto fue leve - No aún -

- ¿Y ahora qué harás? -

Draco posó sus labios sobre la cabellera roja de la mujer a la cual, minutos anteriores, se había entregado siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad.

- Un simple encantamiento adormecedor, sin efectos físicos secundarios; sólo despertarán con la sensación de que han estado durmiendo por siglos, y no podrán recordar si estaban despiertos cuando llegaste -

Ginny asintió confiada, no era la primera vez que su amado rubio utilizaba hechizos para cubrir las largas ausencias de la chica. Aunque ella no se atrevió a preguntarle dónde había aprendido aquello, pues era obvio que de su arrogante padre y el lado _tenebroso_. De seguro que sería alguna técnica utilizada para atacar las casas de los magos sin dejar _prueba alguna_.

Y esto le recordó otra cosa. A veces Ginny sentía esa punzada de duda: ¿Cómo hará Draco para decirle a sus padres lo de ellos? Aunque su joven amante nunca le había afirmado algo, sus caricias, sus acciones demostraban que la amaba con intensidad, y él no era ningún cobarde; por lo consiguiente Draco debería enfrentarse a todos por su amor. Era lo más lógico en estos casos.

* * *

Harry aspiró el frío aire de la madrugada. Luego posó su mirada en los desérticos estrechos de _El Refugio_. Aquella era la única mansión visible al menos en unos 10 kilómetros.

La razón entonces le cayó abruptamente. Sirius y él habían utilizado polvos flu para desplazarse hasta el sitio. 

Pero..... 

Harry parpadeó un par de veces.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Debía calmarse!! Por estar con todas las ganas de ver a Hermione se estaba olvidando de cosas demasiado obvias como el _Autobús Noctámbulo_.

El joven tomó de entre sus ropas un alargado y mágico objeto, cuyo núcleo era una pluma fénix. ¿Tendría que decir algún hechizo? Nunca se lo había preguntado con tal profundidad.

- ¡Lumos! -

A los pocos segundos se escuchó un estruendo. El chillido, por lo visto, era natural puesto que el conductor frenaba tan abruptamente.

- Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo... - la masculina voz se detuvo unos instantes, en su rostro habían claras cicatrices de algunos granos entre pocos que notablemente sobresalían - ¿Otra vez? ¿No me digas que nuevamente te estás escapando del Ministerio? -

- No - contestó Harry - Pero recuerdo que pueden llevarme a donde quiera -

- Bueno, generalmente al brujo abandonado a su suerte - replicó el joven de apellido Shunpike.

Harry sonrió levemente.

- Pues se puede decir que estoy abandonado a mi suerte - _«O al menos mi corazón»_

- Dense prisa - protestó desde adentro Ernie - No tengo todo el tiempo que quieran -

- ¿No traes equipaje? -

- No es necesario - le respondió Harry.

- ¿Y a dónde quieres ir? - preguntó Stan dándole paso para que subiera.

- A la casa de Hermione Granger - respondió Harry impulsivamente y de inmediato se recriminó mentalmente pues lo que debió dar fue la dirección de la casa.

El autobús comenzó a recorrer a su habitual velocidad, y si Harry no hubiese viajado aquí en una anterior ocasión ahora hubiese quedado estampado contra el piso.

- Ah!! La hija de _muggles_ - expresó el cobrador - Son 9 _sickles_, pues estamos cerca -

Stan no le dio tiempo a Harry de hablar, luego de recibir las monedas de plata, se acercó entonces a una gruesa y descuidada carpeta de color azul y se puso a buscar entre las amarillentas páginas.

- Tienes suerte, _ Harry-Neville_, aquí tenemos su dirección -

- ¿Acaso tienen la dirección de todos los magos de Gran Bretaña? - indagó el joven Potter extrañado.

Stan rió abiertamente. Harry no le encontraba la gracia al asunto.

- Sólo los que han viajado en este autobús - Stan rebuscó en páginas anteriores - Mira: Sábado 21 de Agosto de 1993 Harry Potter, Número 4 de Privet Drive -

- ¿Y Hermione? - Harry estaba cada vez más perturbado.

Stan volvió a rebuscar en las páginas siguientes de la inmensa y desgastada carpeta.

- Veamos.... Veamos.... 1997... lunes.... junio.... 30 -

Harry sobresaltó abruptamente. ¿Qué significaba ello?

* * *

Ginny dio unos pasos suaves por medio de la sala de la encantada casa, como si un movimiento brusco de sus pies levantaría a todo el mundo.

- Nadie despertará - replicó Draco cruzado de brazos en el borde de la chimenea.

La pelirroja asintió aún nerviosa. No era que no confiara en él pues sabía lo excelente que era Draco para sus conjuros. El verdadero hecho que la ponía algo tensa era que **su **novio estaba en **su** casa.

_La Madriguera _no era ningún palacio. No ostentaba tantas reliquias valiosas, no poseía alfombras rojas regadas por el piso ni poseía adornos bañados en oro por doquier. No tenía ninguna de las riquezas a la que Draco estaba acostumbrado a contemplar. Y esto incomodaba a Ginny de alguna manera aunque no debería sentirlo pero esto era inevitable.

- ¿Estás bien? - indagó el rubio yendo a su encuentro y tomándole el rostro obligándola a darle la cara.

- Sí - murmuró Ginny tan pálida como incómoda - Debes irte -

Draco no pareció notar el origen de la perturbación repentina de la pelirroja, sólo atinó a darle un esporádico beso en los labios. Ginny interpretó eso como si él le dijera _'No te preocupes'_ por lo que sonrió con mayor confianza.

- Nos vemos - le murmuró Draco aunque aquello parecía más una orden que una petición. Igual, Ginny estaba tan encantada con la idea que asintió gustosa.

La joven dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Ante la ausencia física de la pelirroja el _antiguo _Draco miró extrañado el sitio en donde se encontraba. No era la primera vez que pisaba aquella casa pero tampoco lo hacía con frecuencia por lo que siempre se sentía fuera de lugar al hallarse allí.

Aunque si Draco tomara en ese mismo instante la poción de la verdad declararía que lo que realmente lo hace sentir tan mal era el volver a apartarse de Ginny. Para él, su vida transcurriría monótona y apagada hasta que volvieran a verse.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Siento en mi piel tu distancia  
y me mata la melancolía_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* * *

El autobús noctámbulo era para magos que estaban abandonados a su suerte. ¿Por qué lo tomaría Hermione? ¿Por qué Hermione lo utilizaría justo el día en que habían llegado del colegio, cuando terminaron sus estudios?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Voy recogiendo pedazos de estrellas  
siguiendo el paso fugaz de tu huella en mis días_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry abrió la boca ante la inmensa cantidad de dudas que lo invadieron, rogando en su interior que Stan sea capaz de responderlas. Pero el joven Potter no pudo lanzar ninguna de sus cuestiones.

- Llegamos - anunció el anciano Ernie abriendo toscamente la puerta del autobús

Harry apenas soltó una suave palabra de agradecimiento mientras bajó abruptamente. Después de todo.... podía comentarle a Hermione sobre el viaje en el autobús y seguro que ella le explicaría todo.

El autobús para magos desapareció en menos de un segundo, con su típico sonido _levanta-muertos_ y sin dejar rastro alguno a su paso.

Ahora un latir inmenso invadió el pecho de Harry, la claridad se vislumbraba con lentitud en el ambiente ante el amanecer. Hermosas casas cuyas ventanas estaban cubiertas de gruesas cortinas estaban junto a una casa, la más especial, la más hermosa para Harry aunque se notara el jardín bien descuidado.

Las luces del portón estaban apagadas. Harry sintió su interior revolverse. ¿Y si esperaba a que despertaran? ¿Y si esperaba un poco más de tiempo?

Harry se acercó más al buzón de correo en donde estaba escrito en letras negras el apellido de la familia dueña de la casa. Decidido estaba a ir a tocar el timbre cuando se percató de un letrero en medio del jardín, apenas perceptible por el inmenso pasto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Sin encontrar la salida y me muero sino puedo verte_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry frunció el entrecejo, con tanta maleza no podía leer con claridad lo que decía.

- ¿Tenemos a un nuevo vecino? - indagó una femenina y nueva voz para Harry.

El joven volteó para encontrarse con una joven delgada y rubia que bordeaba los 22 años. La tipa le sonreía con algo de coquetería.

- ¿Perdón? - exclamó Harry más confundido que nunca.

- Me parece que vienes a comprar la casa - la chica le mostraba sus perfectos y blancos dientes en medio de sus enmarcados labios rojos.

- Yo..... - Harry se intimidó por demasiada atención de la desconocida - Yo vengo a buscar a Hermione -

- Ah! - exclamó la mujer con desgano - F. G. H. -

- ¿Qué? -

- No es nada - La mujer le volvió a sonreír - Es lógico que la busques si vienes a comprar la casa -

- Yo n...... - Harry se detuvo abruptamente y volvió su mirada al pequeño letrero en medio del jardín. Un aire mágico logró una abertura en medio de la maleza y le permitió leer las dos temidas palabras. Los labios de Harry se movieron, pero la voz no salió de su garganta por la impresión.

_"¿Se vende?" _

Imposible!! Imposible!! Mil veces imposible!!

Harry pasó las manos por su azabache melena. Esto era un terrible mal sueño. Una horrible pesadilla!!

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Porque en ti... he puesto todo cuánto soy_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Lo mejor será que salga cuánto antes. Falta poco para que el hechizo deje de hacer efecto y si lo pillan tendría mucho que explicar. Y aún no era el momento. A decir verdad Draco no quería ni pensar lo que hará cuando llegue el momento de la verdad. Quizás Ginny lo deje, y con justa razón.

Y esto, aunque le cueste admitirlo, lo dejará muy mal.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza ante tantas interrogantes y temores que le invadieron. No era el momento de imaginar su triste futuro, su vacía vida sin _su_ Ginny.

Pero nuevamente las ideas acusadoras le golpeaban los pensamientos. Ella nunca lo perdonará!! Dejará de amarlo!! Se apartará de él.

Y, cuando llegue ese horrible momento, Draco actuará como todo un Malfoy: Mandar todo al demonio y seguir con los planes de su padre, después de todo, por algo le costó un dineral a Lucius la obediencia ciega de su unigénito.

Así que por ahora, por el momento, lo mejor será saborear la felicidad que tiene nombre y apellido: Ginny Weasley.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Y sólo por ti..... mi vida tuvo una razón_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Draco obtuvo de entre sus ropas un pequeño paquete y sacó un puñado de polvos mágicos. Estuvo a punto de mencionar el nombre del departamento testigo mudo de los encuentros amorosos que era protagonista cuando a su mente llegó otro recordatorio. Un pequeño detalle que debía hacer ahora que está a la vuelta de la esquina el final de la única felicidad de su vida.

- _Callejón Diagon _-

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Y aunque no sé dónde estás,  
y aunque no sé si algún día volverás,_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Es una hermosa casa - a la rubia le costó mucho decirlo, se notó el esfuerzo en halagar la vivienda, pero sus siguientes palabras salieron con total naturalidad - Será un placer tenerte como vecino -

- ¿Cómo me contacto con.... - Harry anhelaba una nueva dirección en donde hallarla, quizás cambiaron de dirección por algún pequeño inconveniente - ..... con los Granger -

- _La _Granger - corrigió la mujer aunque nada feliz por mencionarla.

- ¿Qué significa eso? -

- Bueno - la joven se acercó a Harry, como para contarle un secreto, y de paso la muy descarada aprovechaba el tener cerca a tan atractivo chico - Los señores Granger no querían a su hija -

Harry frunció el entrecejo y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para sacar a aquella chica de su terrible error, pero prefirió quedarse callado, pues la rubia tenía mucho más que decir.

- Hermione desaparecía casi todo el año, incluso en vacaciones. Rara vez se la veía -

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso con que decidieran mudarse? -

- Oh, es que no te he dicho lo principal - la joven bajó más el tono de voz, de seguro para que Harry se acercara más pero él estaba bien acostumbrado a los susurros al hablar gracias a su profesor de Pociones - Cuando Hermione llegó de su último año de clases (Y quién sabrá en qué colegio se habrá graduado la _odiosa cerebrito_) sus padres ya estaban..... muertos -

La chica se estremeció ante la última palabra mientras que el corazón de Harry pareció paralizarse.

¿Por qué Hermione nunca se lo había comentado en la única carta que le llegó? ¿Acaso el acontecimiento de la fiesta fue de tal grado que por eso jamás volverían a hablarse? ¿A causa de este terrible acontecimiento se mostró más distante? ¿Por qué no lo buscó? ¿Por qué Hermione no comprendió que él siempre estaría allí, tan sólo para ella?

- ¿Y en dónde está Hermione? -

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces, como percatándose de que el _atractivo joven_ no está buscando comprar una casa, sino buscando a la _odiosa cerebrito_, como ella la denominaba.

- Nadie sabe en dónde se encuentra - expresó la mujer con una notable voz enfadada.

- ¡Nadie puede desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra! - reclamó Harry apretando los puños.

- Quizás esté escondida del mundo ante el inmenso peso de su alma. Dicen que sus padres no la querían, y entonces tuvieron el presentimiento de que ella jamás se casaría y ellos tendrían que soportarla por el resto de sus días. La terrible idea los llevó a la decisión de suicidarse. Cuando _esa_ llegó sus padres ya estaban muertos -

La mirada de Harry denotaba claramente fastidio y repugnancia. En instantes como ese odiaba a los _muggles _por los crueles que pueden comportarse. Aunque de inmediato recordó que hay magos que suelen comportarse de igual o peor forma. (Por milésimas de segundos recordó a la_ escarabajo_ _de Rita Skeeter) _ En sí, los humanos pueden ser tan desalmados tanto con palabras así como con acciones.

La rubia pareció darse cuenta de que se pasó en las palabras e ingenuamente creyó que al darle mayor información de F. G. H. el_ atractivo joven_ le prestaría mayor atención.

- Se supone que quiere vender la casa pero no ha venido a arreglarla, prácticamente la ha dejado botada -

No se podría decir que esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, puesto que la repugnancia de Harry hace mucho que estaba regándose. Si hay algo que todas las femeninas deberían saber es que **nunca** deben ofender a la mujer de la cual un hombre esté enamorado, mucho menos (como el caso actual) lanzar tantas infamias. Aún así una pizca de respeto se merecía la odiosa rubia.

A Harry no le importó dejar botada a la chica en frente de la casa. Mucho menos se preocupó en agradecerle por la horrible información.

Con paso decidido, Harry se abrió camino entre la maleza y se dirigió a la puerta.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_tengo el alma encendida y solo vivo para amarte_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El joven sintió un escalofrío pasarle por toda la médula, de inmediato el sudor recorrió su cuerpo y un dolor le nacía en el lado izquierdo de su pecho y subía con intensidad hasta su cabeza. No quería imaginar que todo lo que le había dicho aquella joven era verdad. Al menos en que nadie sabe en dónde se encuentra Hermione porque lo que sí creía, aunque le doliera, era en la muerte de sus padres. Y era indudable la estupidez a la idea de que ellos odiaban a su hija.

Harry tocó la manija y la puerta se abrió al instante con un suave sonido de acero oxidado. Olía a humedad y a desolación, si acaso algo intangible pudiera tener aroma.

Una ráfaga del color de la esmeralda desfiló ante los ojos de igual tonalidad, y se posaron en la polvorienta sala. Todo era demasiado confuso.

También escuchó el eco de una risa fría y terrible, que parecía gozar de emoción. Harry sintió náuseas pero aún así se mantenía en la casa aunque tentado estaba a salir corriendo de ahí y despertar de esa pesadilla.

Por lo visto nadie ha entrado en ese sitio desde hace años. Quizás desde los dos mismos años que ha estado sin ver a Hermione. Quizás por ello Hermione tomó el autobús mágico, porque ella estaba abandonada a su suerte.

_«NO!!!»_ Harry apretó los puños conteniendo la ira que lo embargaba. _ «Ella no estaba sola!!! Me tiene a mí!! Siempre me tiene a mí!!!»_

El joven dio unos pasos más adelante y entonces tropezó con un grueso cuaderno de mediano tamaño. Era prácticamente invisible debido a que estaba cubierto de polvo, igual que el piso.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Y aunque no sé dónde vas,  
y aunque no sé si aquel día llegará_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry tomó el cuaderno. A simple vista y quitándole la suciedad, parecía el cuaderno de apuntes de Hermione. Sólo ella tendría una _libreta de apuntes_ de tal grosor.

El joven sopló el cuaderno y luego lo abrió: estaba totalmente en blanco respecto a que no existía escritura, puesto que las páginas tenía mezcla de colores entre el amarillo, gris y blanco. Pero al miso tiempo sentía una vibración especial, como si un montón de secretos pudieran desvelarse.

Además, su experiencia en el mágico mundo le había enseñado a no dejar esos pequeños detalles al aire, así que se aferró al cuaderno, deseoso de que pronto le revelara lo que oculta. Quizás ese momento es ahora.

Harry sacó su mágica varita y golpeó el cuaderno unas veces susurrando _'Muéstrate'_ pero las páginas siguieron con sus mismas tonalidades disparejas debido al paso del tiempo.

_«Calma, calma... has avanzado un poco, no puedes descontrolarte. Si esto tiene algo guardado entonces lo descubrirás de una u otra manera. No te desesperes»_se repetía constantemente, tratando de tener la mente fría.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Cruzaré el horizonte sólo por llegar a ti._**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry avanzó hacia la sala. El sitio le seguía pareciendo tenebroso, en especial por la falta de luz. Quizás debería abrir las ventanas para que se disipara tantas penumbras.

Pero la falta de iluminación era lo de menos para Harry, él no podía dejar de sentir esa confusa energía negativa aunque el eco de la risa se volvía cada vez menos débil pues lentamente cesaba.

Harry deslizó una mano por la polvorienta mesita del centro. Repentinamente Harry volteó a sus espaldas porque le pareció ver aquella ráfaga verde, como si se dividiera en dos.

El joven deslizó su mano libre (con la otra tenía el cuaderno) por medio de la empapada frente. Sentía dolor y sudor helado.

Harry miraba nuevamente las páginas del cuaderno. Seguía creyendo firmemente de que encontraría algo importante, algo que le diera una pauta para seguir en su búsqueda.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Sigo sentado en la obscuridad,  
preso de esta obsesión que me quema por dentro_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry tuvo la idea de emprender un viaje: y usaría a Hedwig como su aliada y guía. Aunque la idea le pareció egoísta puesto que no tenía ni siquiera un día viviendo junto a su padrino. De seguro que Sirius le comprenderá, y de seguro que quiera acompañarlo en su búsqueda.

Y también es muy seguro que Ron se entere y, a pesar de lo pálido y temeroso que se vea, no dudará ni in sólo instante en acompañarlos. Molly se preocupará, los gemelos Fred y George insistirán en acompañarlos para cuidar de _Ronnie_, Molly se preocupará al triple, quizás Percy se entrometa para poner punto de orden; y, si a esas alturas a la madre de Ron no le ha dado un infarto, entonces ella también se meterá. Y con un poco más de suerte toda la familia Weasley estará involucrada. 

El joven negó con la cabeza. No permitirá que nadie se meta en esto. Harry sentía que debía enfrentarlo todo él solo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Te buscaré hasta encontrarte  
o hasta que me encuentre la muerte_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El corazón seguía latiéndole con ferocidad, todo el cuerpo de Harry trabajaba al máximo, en especial especial sus glándulas sudoríparas que se empeñaban en destapar todos los poros de su piel.

Harry posó el cuaderno en la mesa del centro y comenzó a desabotonar las mangas de su negra camisa, aunque las manos le temblaban terriblemente. No podía despegar la vista del cuaderno, como si el mismo fuera a escapar como una rata.

Se remangó la camisa hasta la altura de los codos. Luego volvió a tomar el cuaderno y a hojearlo sin cesar. ¿Qué era lo que Hermione haría en esos casos? ¿Qué hechizo invocaría ella? Porque era obvio que el de Snape en nada le había servido.

Lastimosamente no tenía a disposición una goma de borrar de color rojo, quizás el _revelador_ le hubiese hecho honor a su nombre.

De pronto llegó a su mente, en la voz de Hermione, una simple palabra, como si ella se lo hubiese susurrado al oído. Pero Harry sabía que si creyó escuchar su voz fue por recordar que ella había invocado el hechizo cuando quiso saber sobre el diario del cretino de Voldemort.

Harry tragó saliva. Si ello no daba resultado tendría que darse por vencido, al menos por el momento, así que golpeó 3 veces al cuaderno diciendo:

- ¡Aparecium! -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Y desvistiéndote de ese "pasado",_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Entonces comenzó a formarse hermosos caracteres, las páginas perdieron el color de los años y se volvieron de un blanco puro. Harry sonrió orgulloso y emocionado.

Pero el orgullo pronto desapareció, y dieron paso a los nervios y el sonrojo. ¿Estaba leyendo mal?

****************************************

_"Harry Potter: Características físicas y virtudes._

_Harry es un chico de melena negra y ojos de color de la esmeralda. Según me he informado vive con sus tíos, quienes no son magos. Ingresará a Hogwarts este mismo año. Ya me he preparado para ello y conozco mucho de él gracias a _Historia de la Magia Moderna _y_ Grandes Eventos Mágicos del Siglo XX. _Pero indudablemente lo que me dio a conocer mejor sobre su hazaña lo hallé en _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. _ (Casualmente así se llama una clase que recibiré) Aunque creo que saltar a conclusiones precipitadas sobre los poderes ocultos de Potter no es _ _lo correcto. Nadie más que El_que_no_debe_ser_nombrado podría saber lo que aconteció. Y hasta dudo que él sepa qué fue lo que ocurrió._

****************************************

El joven continuó, con cierto recelo, las siguientes líneas. Para su alivio sólo había sido ese pequeño párrafo pues lo siguiente trataba de detalles de la vida de Hermione. Eran muchas inquietudes que ella tenía antes de entrar al Hogwarts. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Acariciar tu desnudo cargado de "ahora"_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

****************************************

_Haré todo lo posible por estar entre los mejores magos del mundo. Ahora que me he enterado que tengo poderes sobrenaturales comprendo lo que le pasó a las chicas de la escuela. Aunque debería estar avergonzada de ello no es así porque en primer lugar yo ignoraba sobre mis facultades y en segundo ellas me fastidiaban bastante con eso de F. H. G., como si no fuera demasiado obvio lo que significa._

_Mi vida, desde que me llegó la lechuza de la Profesora McGonagall, ha dado un giro radical, y creo que será para bien. Por fin encuentro mi lugar en este mundo. Por fin estaré con la clase de personas a la que pertenezco._

****************************************

Harry suspiró con cierta nostalgia. Él ignoraba qué tan terrible era la vida de Hermione antes de entrar al Colegio pero dudaba mucho que en el Mundo Mágico la haya pasado mejor. En especial con esa denominación horrible que le hizo Draco y que la persiguió durante toda su vida. Y en aquellas líneas se la notaba tan entusiasmada.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Porque descanses tus alas  
de tantas cadenas de "ayer"_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

****************************************

_He estado leyendo en _Historia de Hogwarts_ sobre las 4 casas a las que envían a los estudiantes, antes se toma una especie prueba. Estoy aterrada porque es todo lo que dice sobre la prueba. Me estoy preparando más aún. No quiero ni pensar en lo que sería de mí si llegara a fracasar._

_Hogwarts es un colegio mágico. El techo está encantado para que __ tenga la apariencia de que no existe. He hecho un análisis de las 4 casas y estoy indecisa entre Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Me gustaría saber en dónde estuvo el Profesor Dumbledore. Hasta donde estoy enterada él es el mejor mago en la actualidad. Incluso el_que_no_debe_ser_nombrado le teme._

****************************************

Harry estuvo a punto de cerrar el diario de Hermione, pues era obvio que eso era lo que tenía entre sus manos, pero le entró la curiosidad y hojeó ligeramente las siguientes páginas. Quizás entre ellas esté algo sobre lo acontecido con sus padres y en dónde está en la actualidad.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Porque en ti......_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

** **************************************

_La piedra filosofal es lo que está buscando el Profesor Snape y él está dispuesto a todo por conseguirla. Él estuvo echando un maleficio a la escoba de Harry para que cayera en el partido. Me tenía demasiado preocupada, pero esto no pasó a mayores._

** **************************************

Harry se deslizó por las siguientes páginas, esto era como leer en un libro todas sus aventuras, inquietudes y problemas. Claro que todo desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Aún así esto incomodaba bastante a Harry. ¿Por qué Hermione tendría escrito todo lo que le pasó a él? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿A quién le interesaría lo que acontece con Harry Potter? (N. A.: A mí ^^)

** **************************************

_Le hice ver a Harry que hay otras cosas más importantes que los libros y la inteligencia: amistad y valentía y.... Bueno, me dejó muy preocupada. Le pedí que tuviera cuidado. Tomé el líquido, me estremecí. Por unos segundos Harry se preocupó de que fuera veneno. Pero ¡¡Qué cabeza la de este chico!! No confía en lo que deduje, y lo peor de todo, se preocupa a que yo me envenene mientras que él se va a enfrentar contra el Profesor Snape, un mago muy experimentado. Y no quiero ni pensar en que el_que_no_debe_ser_nombrado se encuentre del otro lado._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Y sólo por ti mi vida tuvo una razón_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_Nos hemos equivocado respecto al Profesor Snape, era el profesor Quirrell. Harry se enfrentó contra él. Aún no puedo asimilarlo del todo aunque ahora recuerdo que cuando incendié la túnica de Snape tropecé con el Profesor Quirrell, de seguro que en ese momento él perdió el contacto visual contra la escoba. Pero Harry es quien sabe todos los detalles y h__asta hoy en la noche se cumple un día desde que Harry no recupera el conocimiento, y todo parece indicar que el Profesor Snape quería ayudar a Harry. ¿Por qué no pudo ser un poco más amable? Bueno, al menos esto me deja claro que las apariencias engañan. Aún agradezco que el Profesor Dumbledore fuera de inmediato a ayudar a Harry. Me contó que lo halló inconsciente, pero con la piedra en sus manos._

_Segundo día: ¿Acaso este muchacho no piensa despertar? Ya me está enfureciendo!! ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? No creo que esté bajo algún hechizo pues la Señora Pomfrey lo está custodiando y ella es la mejor en estos casos. Igual me tiene con el alma en un hilo!! ¿¿Acaso nunca a despertar???_

_Tercer día: Si esto se prolonga me volveré loca!!! Quizás este bello durmiente está esperando a su princesa para que lo despierte. Lástima que yo no sea una. Claro que esto es una broma, porque yo no podría pensar otra cosa de Harry._

_Cuarto día y justo cuando iba a declararme loca Harry despertó. Tenemos mucho de qué conversar!! No sé qué es lo que le haga en cuanto lo tenga en frente! Lo primero que le haré es darle su merecido por tenerme así en todos estos 3 días. ¿Fueron 3 días? Me pareció toda una eternidad!!_

** **************************************

Si Harry no mal recordaba lo que Hermione había estado a punto de hacer en ese día era lanzarse a sus brazos. O quizás al disimulo lo asfixiaría lentamente por la preocupación que le causó.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Y aunque no sé dónde estás  
Y aunque no sé si algún día volverás_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry se reprendió mentalmente. Se había quedado divagando entre acontecimientos sobre su vida y no avanzaba en la lectura. De seguro que más adelante podría hallar algo.

Las siguientes páginas decían cosas como: _Harry habla pársel y no estaba enterado_. _Harry está molesto por las estupideces que dice sobre que él es el Heredero de Salazar Slytherin _yseguían por muchas páginas todo lo acontecido en ese Segundo Año.

Aproximadamente unas setenta páginas después salía todo lo referente al Tercer Curso, lo enfadaba que estaba de que Ron acusara a su mascota de intentar comerse a la _rata fea y odiosa_, como ella la calificaba. De cómo Harry estaba de parte de Ron, de cómo Harry no le daba importancia al temible Sirius Black, de cómo se estaba arriesgando con esa escoba mágica que le regalaron de forma anónima, de lo confundida que estaba puesto que, aunque delató a Harry para su propia seguridad, le dolía que ya no se hablaban. También expresaba de lo irritada y preocupada que la tenía el hecho de que Harry esté visitando Hogsmeade y se reprochaba que, por una sonrisa de Harry, se halla comprometido a no delatarlo. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Tengo el alma encendida y sólo vivo para amarte_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"¡¡¡Si algo malo le pasa no podré perdonármelo nunca!!!" _había sentenciado en una parte.

Y ni que se diga con lo inmenso que se volvieron los comentarios respecto al cuarto curso. Harry pasó las páginas de una forma un tanto desesperada. Quinto curso trató de no darle importancia, mucho menos Sexto, pues él lo había vivido aunque era interesante conocer la perspectiva de Hermione.

Séptimo curso...... Harry creía haber llegado al final sin hallar algo interesante pero se encontró con frases del tipo: 

_"Ron no vivirá si llega a abrir la boca"_

_ ............................._

_"__Quizás deba ponerle un hechizo, después de todo se le podría escapar"_

_ ............................._

_"__Sé que debo confiar en que no hablará pero Harry es su mejor amigo y además Harry tiene sus mañas"_

_ ............................._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Y aunque no sé dónde vas,  
Y aunque no sé si aquel día llegará  
Cruzaré el horizonte sólo por llegar a ti_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué sabía Ron que él no supiera? Quizás algún acontecimiento que haya venido arrastrando desde años anteriores. Tendría que leer con detalle cada una de las páginas del cuaderno.

Más adelante existían frases como 

_"Sólo unas horas más . No vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez" _

_ ............................._

_"Claro, siempre amigos"_

_ ............................._

_"Es inútil. Imposible lograr en una noche lo que no conseguí en todos estos años"_

_ ............................._

_"Debió ser una broma pesada de **esa **Profesora"_

_ ............................._

_"No vendrá. No quiere verme"_

_ ............................._

**_«Has cometido un gravísimo error ¿Podrías vivir con eso?»_**

_"No"_

_ ............................._

_"Mis padres no han venido a verme. Justo ahora cuando más los necesito. Aunque no debo ser egoísta, quizás tuvieron algún inconveniente"_

_ ............................._

_"La puerta de la casa está abierta, mis padres están durmiendo plácidamente en los sillones. Pero hace mucho frío y hay un olor desagradable. Y algo está brillando en la cocina. Pero no comprendo... mis padres están..... No puede ser!!! No puede ser!!!" _

**_«Es una verdadera lástima, claro que para ti, porque yo disfruto mucho de esto»_**

_"No está hablando y sin embargo puedo escuchar lo que dice..... ¿¿¿¿Qué ha pasado aquí????"_

Las páginas entonces volvieron a tornarse amarillentas y grises, la letra se desvanecía como si fuese una pastilla efervescente en agua.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_¡¡Sigo buscando tu huella por siempre!!_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry cerró abruptamente el cuaderno, más confundido y más intrigado pero sentía que estaba avanzando en su objetivo. Y ahora lo único que deducía era que Hermione había sido atacada, que ese atacante mató a sus padres.

Y la palabra le llegó como un rayo a su mente: ¡¡Mortífagos!! O Peor aún, podría ser.....

La puerta de la casa se abrió abruptamente dejando a la vista a un joven pelirrojo con una hermosa lechuza blanca en el hombro y junto a él un inmenso perro negro que de inmediato se transformó.

- Nos tenías preocupado - admitió Sirius tragando saliva y respirando aire en grandes cantidades.

- No deberías salir así en la madrugada - le apoyó Ron también recuperándose del susto al instante que Hedwig volaba a su encuentro y le clavaba amistosamente las garras en el hombro.

- No lo entienden - murmuró Harry como si fuese el último aliento de su vida, y se aferraba al diario con tal fuerza que parecía morir si lo llegase a soltar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Y aunque no sé dónde estás  
Y aunque no sé si algún día volverás_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Me preocupé al no verte - Sirius se acercó a su ahijado - Tenemos una Galería a la cual acudir, ¿Lo recuerdas? -

**- ¡¡¡ME IMPORTAN UN COMINO LAS GALERÍAS!!! - **Harry alzó demasiado el tono de su voz.

- ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó Ron retrocediendo ligeramente.

_**- ¿Sabes en dónde estamos? - **_gruñó Harry apretando los dientes al hablar.

- En la casa de Hermione - respondió Ron - No tienes por qué seguir, esa muchacha de afuera nos explicó todo -

_**- Dice un montón de infamias pero hay ciertas verdades - **_replicó Harry apretando más el cuaderno y secándose el sudor de la frente.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Tengo el alma encendida  
y solo vivo para amarte_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Vamos, Harry - objetó Sirius mirando con asco el sitio, su rostro denotaba ira - Salgamos de este lugar que no hallaremos nada -

- Encontré un cuaderno de Hermione - Harry bajó mucho el tono de su voz - Tiene descrito todo lo que ha pasado en estos 7 años. Y se detiene justo cuando estaba descubriendo lo que pasó con sus padres -

Sirius asintió. A Ron le dio la impresión de que _Hocicos_ sabía algo, o al menos deducía algo importante pero no quería compartirlo.

- Vamos a la Galería - recordó e insistió Sirius.

Harry frunció el entrecejo más molesto. ¿Cómo podía pensar en ver tontos dibujos hechos por alguien sin oficio? Debían buscar a Hermione!! Ella puede estar en peligro!!

- Así no tendrás la mente libre para pensar adecuadamente - siguió diciendo Sirius ante el enojo de Harry - Hermione te escribió ¿No? Eso significa que está con vida y que se encuentra bien -

A juzgar por el tono de su última frase eso era algo que ni Sirius podía asegurar, pero lo mejor era pensar que ella estaba bien.

- Vamos, Harry - Ron intentó animarlo - Vamos a esa exposición, luego si quieres nos trasnochamos y buscamos a Hermione, ok? -

Ahora el gesto de Harry era de intriga. ¿Ron queriendo ir a una Galería de Artes? ¿Acaso estaba en otro mundo?

Harry caminó entre cansado y nada convencido de las palabras de los dos hombres. Sirius se transformó en el gigantesco perro negro antes de salir del sitio, pero lanzó una terrible y última mirada a la casa, como si esta lo hubiese insultado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**_Y aunque no sé dónde vas,  
Y aunque no sé si aquel día llegará  
Cruzaré el horizonte sólo por llegar a ti_**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Harry seguía aferrándose al cuaderno, ignoró las despedidas coquetas de la rubia, ignoró el dolor de cabeza que tenía, ignoró lo que le hablaba Ron (o al menos cómo el pelirrojo trataba de hacerle conversación). Sólo tenía en mente algo: salir de cuanto antes de esa exposición y obligar a Ron a cumplir su palabra o al menos que lo deje en paz para seguir su búsqueda él solo.

_Continuará!!_

* * *

**_Contestando reviews ^__^_**

_Layla Kyoyama:_ Sí, se ven muy lindos!! Y bueno, seguiré explotando el romance aunque trato de no ser empalagosa. Gracias por tu comentario!

_Ady-chan:_ A mí también me gusta Ginny/Draco (y seguiré culpando a Zelshamada de esto ^^) Y sobre... cuándo se encontrarán Harry y Hermione.... bueno, lo declaro: esto será en el siguiente capítulo, para que no sufran mucho, aunque otro es el que va a sufrir (no es Ron, por si acaso pues no soy partidaria de hacer un enredo amoroso entre este trío)

_Cielo-Criss_: Aloha, amiga!! ¿En serio que hago que te gusten parejas que antes no? =^^= Nah!! Me halagas!! Y es verdad, Ginny en HP5 tiene carácter aunque para mí este cambio es desconocido, quizás la madurez. Mas el carácter que demostrará Ginny en este fict sí tiene sus motivos. También es cierto que cuando _la espía indirecta _se de cuenta de su situación va a sufrir pero eso será nada comparado con..... Ops, casi se me sale ^^; ya, para que no quedes con la intriga (cosa que siempre logras hacerme) Draco sí va a gritar aunque espero que no me salga dramático ^^. Y respecto a que cuando Harry y Hermione se encuentren y se den un beso prolongado enorme...... Ummmmm.... no me tientes XP.

_Jenny Anderson,_ Harry ha descubierto _algo_ de Hermione aunque comparado por lo que le falta saber esto es nada. Si demoro en actualizar mil disculpas. Ah, lamento informarte que Draco/Ginny tendrá mucho desenvolvimiento en este fict y esto no es por el simple hecho de que me dio el arrebato de ponerlo (bueno, en parte sí me dio el arrebato ^^, pero esta pareja sí tiene mucha participación) aunque anhelo que por este _detallito_ no vayas a dejar de leer el fict.

_Lucia3,_ Tienes el 3 en tu nick a propósito?? ^^ Bueno, ¿Otra maravilla más? Mercy, Thanks. Y no sabía que te gustara Draco/Ginny pero igual, me alegro de haberlo hecho =D

**Notas de la autora:** He usado fragmentos del libro _Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban_, texto literalmente copiado de la versión española de la editorial Salamandra. También otros detalles especiales de los demás libros. Como ya todos sabemos Harry Potter y compañía _**no me pertenecen**_, _mucho menos a ustedes_, mis queridos lectores (afrontemos la verdad T.T) a menos que entre ustedes se encuentre J. K. Rowling =^^=

Y el tema utilizado para este capítulo es _**Aunque no sé dónde estás **_(de ahí el título)__de mi lindo compatriota **_Ricardo Perotti_**

Recuerden que espero sus comentarios positivos, críticas constructivas y, por supuesto, halagos en un review o a mi mail dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	8. No quiero saber de ti

Capítulo 8:  
No quiero saber de ti 

* * *

El agua fresca le recorría el cuerpo. La cabeza le seguía doliendo pero era un leve latir y su dolor era soportable.

Harry dejó que el líquido le siguiera cayendo, para intentar tranquilizar su mente. Pero esto era una misión imposible. No podía dejar de pensar en lo acontecido. Era como querer armar un rompecabezas de un millón de piezas. La menor parte de las piezas la tiene en lo que él consideraba el diario de Hermione, la mayor parte está justamente en ella.

Quizás si.... si hubiese tenido el suficiente valor para ir a hablar con ella en el tren ahora otra sería la situación. Harry odió en esos instantes su cobardía. Siempre se comportó como todo un Gryffindor ante los peligros; y cuando le tocó afrontar sus sentimientos hacia la chica integrante de la misma casa dejó el nombre de la casa de los leones por los pisos, más abajo de la mazmorra de Snape.

El joven apretó un puño y lo lanzó contra la pared de cerámica. La ira no se fue pero al menos su mayor dolor físico no se centraba en su cabeza sino en su mano derecha.

_«Hermione está bien» _se alentaba mentalmente _«**Tiene** que estar bien»_

* * *

Ron servía en cada uno de los tres vasos jugo de naranja. Hace unos minutos atrás envió a _Pig _a casa para tranquilizar a su madre. Claro, si acaso Molly se tranquilizará cuando se entere que él pasará una temporada en _El Refugio._

El pelirrojo suspiró profundamente. Lo sentía mucho por Ginny puesto que, en su ausencia, nadie la ayudaría con sus escapatorias, pero su mejor amigo está por afrontar una dificultad y no puede dejarlo solo. No sería leal de su parte.

_«Hermione debió decirle a Harry lo que sentía» _pensaba Ron _«Estoy seguro de que se hubiesen evitado estas cosas»_

¡Quién pudiera descubrir los misterios del futuro! Ron lamentó el desperdicio de tiempo con _Adivinaciones. _Dumbledore, para las clases, debió poner a un auténtico profeta del sino.

Pronto sacudió su pelirroja cabeza buscando sacar abruptamente las miles de cosas que le rondaban por la mente. Este no era su papel (el de estar pensando en tantas cosas complejas). En esos instantes añoraba las pláticas que tenía con sus dos amigos. Y cómo ellos se sacaban los sesos en las respectivas soluciones mientras que él ponía el ambiente menos tenso con sus simpáticos comentarios.

_«Yo debería estar fastidiándolos, preguntándoles cuándo se casarán... Y si ya se hubiesen casado... cuándo vería a mi ahijado»_

El pelirrojo lanzó un quejido de fastidio. Pero pronto recordó algo y en su pecoso rostro se acentuó una hermosa sonrisa.

_«Ya quiero verles la cara. Esto sería digno de fotografiar. Lástima que en esos Museos _muggles_ no permitan cámaras, peor aún las mágicas»_

- Cambias fácilmente de carácter - observó Sirius colocando unas tostadas junto a un jarrón de miel y otro envase que contenía mantequilla. En otro recipiente había leche fresca para acompañar las avenas.

- No hay por qué amargarse - replicó Ron levantándose a sacar el tocino del fuego - Al final se verán -

- Aunque... ignoraba lo que había acontecido con los padres de Hermione -

- Yo tampoco lo sabía - respondió Ron - A mí nunca me escribió para decirme nada -

La versión humana de Hocicos quedó meditando unos instantes antes de lanzar sus siguientes palabras.

- A Remus lo encontraremos allá - recordó. El pelirrojo asintió colocando en la mesa los pequeños platos que desprendían el cálido aroma del tocino - Perfecto -

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa casa? - preguntó Ron.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - Sirius lo miró de una forma suspicaz.

- Yo también estuve allí y esa sensación era horrible - Ron mostró una leve sonrisa ante su siguiente deducción - Y el Profesor Lupin es experto en Artes Oscuras -

- Vaya!! Se te ha pegado algo de Hermione - Sirius sonrió un tanto divertido, pero no le parecía buena idea abrir más la mente de Ron. Y además, no era bueno dañarle el buen humor con _ciertas cosas._

- Y no me lo dirás - observó el último varón de Molly.

Sirius adquirió una mirada distante mientras en su mente se formaba con claridad la desolación de una casa, ese asqueroso aroma a terror, ese tenso ambiente, y esa energía negativa. Todas esas sensaciones fueron parte de sus pesadillas cuando estuvo encerrado (muy, pero **muy injustamente!!** Ok, me calmo y sigo con el fict) en Azkaban. ¡Cómo olvidarlo!.

- Son cosas mías - le dijo como respuesta.

Y Ron no pudo seguir indagando más. Al instante apareció Harry con el cabello humedecido, la mano adolorida y una mirada de enojo que bien podría enterrar a alguien vivo. Quizás los lentes quitaban intensidad a sus verdes ojos.

Ninguno de los presentes se le ocurría dar los buenos días al otro. El ambiente estaba muy tenso con el enfado y la impaciencia de Harry. Sirius lamentó que la primera mañana sea así de terrible. Él anhelaba que, horas después, la situación mejorara.

Harry deslizaba la cuchara en el plato de la avena y sus ojos se concentraban tanto en ella que bien pudo haberse inventado una nueva técnica de visualizar el futuro por medio de aquel alimento.

Él presentía que algo tramaban Ron y Sirius. Ese repentino ataque de amantes de las artes era demasiado sospechoso, por no decir poco creíble. Harry ya imaginaba aquellos cuadros mágicos de gente que antes había muerto y que se movían en los retratos como si estuviesen llenos de vida. Aquello no le parecían interesante. O quizás era una forma de diversión para los magos: que cada retrato le pregunte cuál es la contraseña y si lo adivina los llevaría a otra habitación llena de misterio y aventura.

Eso también le parecía tan divertido como admirar a su primo intentando atarse las cuerdas de los zapatos a la edad de 10 años. Al principio chistoso porque esa era la única forma en que Dudley hacía algo de ejercicio (intentar llegar a tocar los zapatos luchando contra su voluminosa barriga) pero luego del berrinche, gritos y zapateos a los 5 segundos la cosa era realmente fastidiosa.

**- ¡¡¡HARRY!! - ** Ron finalmente pudo regresarlo a tierra firme.

El unigénito contó mentalmente hasta 10 para no exasperarse y contestar de mala gana.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -

- Te preguntaba si queda bien el naranja con el amarillo - 

Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿De qué demonios le estaba hablando Ron?

- Sí, claro - contestó sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Ron asintió confiado ante la respuesta de su mejor amigo. Sirius, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, será mejor que nos alistemos - comentó el mayor de los presentes. Harry abrió la boca para protestar pero su padrino no le dejó hablar - Cuanto antes salgamos de este compromiso nos podremos concentrar en otros asuntos -

- Está bien - contestó Harry desganado.

Horas después Harry supo el motivo por el cual Ron le había preguntado si el naranja y el amarillo quedaban bien: el pelirrojo tenía una camisa con el primer color y un pantalón con el segundo.

Harry se encogió de hombros despreocupado. Hay magos más extravagantes que Ron a la hora de vestir. Sirius, en cambio, le entregó a Harry una correa. Era obvio que no podía presentarse ante los demás en su forma humanizada.

- Remus nos espera allá - le explicó antes que nada - Para que yo pueda entrar él se hará pasar por un ciego que necesita a su perro guía - Harry quedó más confundido aún.

* * *

La habitación era inmensa, de un blanco purísimo. Y en cada pared estaban colgados diversos cuadros, demasiado extraños para los presentes, pero los entendidos del arte insistían que todo era metáfora.

- Por ejemplo - expresaba un delgado hombre con espeso bigote - Este representa el Reino Animal en su máxima plenitud, en total armonía. Deseos ocultos de nuestro artista de que así sea nuestro mundo - y señalaba la imagen en blanco y negro de un lobo enrollado sobre sí mismo, junto a un ciervo bebiendo de un riachuelo. No muy lejano estaba un enorme perro a cuyas patas delanteras se hallaba una especie de felino de espeso pelaje. Y en el cielo, cuyos rasgos daban a entender a un anochecer profundo, se veían a algunas lechuzas volando libremente.

- Magnífico - exclamaban a coro algunos de los presentes.

- ¿Y este otro de acá? -

- Oh!! Esta es una verdadera obra!! Yo la denominaría: "El tiempo" -

Muchos ojos se posaron en la imagen de un joven cuya capa ondeaba al perfectamente dibujado viento en frente a otro ser, de mayor edad, quien también portaba una capa.

- ¿Por qué "El tiempo"? -

- No lo notan - el hombre suspiró comprensivamente - Este joven representa lo que alguna vez fuimos: llenos de juventud, alegría, pureza, espontaneidad, todo lo positivo de la humanidad. Por el contrario, el anciano está con lo años encima, amargura, con cicatrices por el andar de la vida, todo lo negativo en que puede volverse el ser humano -

Se escucharon más exclamaciones de asombro.

Entonces todos los presentes voltearon pero no hacia un nuevo cuadro sino hacia los pasos de un trío de hombres con un enorme perro. Uno de extraño vestir, para el concepto de muchos.

- Se parece al del cuadro - exclamó con alegría un chiquillo de 7 años.

Harry miró indiferente cada uno de los cuadros inmóviles, sus verdes ojos desconcertados se dirigieron hacia su padrino, luego al hombre que lo llevaba y, puesto que ninguno parecía, o más bien no podía, contestarle, se volvió hacia su pelirrojo amigo.

- Esto es una Galería _muggle_ - le murmuró lo más bajo que pudo.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? - preguntó Ron arqueando una ceja - ¿Por qué crees que te pregunté por los colores para vestir? -

Harry sintió punzadas de culpa y de extrañeza: se hallaba junto a un escandaloso para vestir, con un ciego y un enorme perro negro. Peor no tuvo tiempo de protestar, de inmediato un cuadro le llamó la atención.

- ¿Papá? - se pudo leer en sus labios pero de su garganta no salió ni un sólo sonido - ¿Lunático? ¿Hocicos? ¿Crookshanks? -

Ron también se acercó a ver el retrato. _«Vaya talento» _pasó por su mente. Y existían muchos cuadros por ver en aquel salón.

- Les explicaba a los presentes - se les acercó el hombre de bigote - la armonía de la naturaleza en este retrato -

Los dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos más que perturbados al ver el cuadro que los presentes antes habían denominado "El Tiempo". Todos, incluso Ron, miraban simultáneamente entre el retrato del joven y el rostro de Harry.

- Ah!! - exclamó el guía haciéndose el entendido - Eres contratado por el artista para que aparecieras idéntico a los retratos -

- No, no, no - expresó Remus tocando levemente con el bastón el piso, como parte de su guía aparte del inmenso can - Él es mi sobrino y me acompaña porque no hay nada más reconfortante para mí que el aroma a tinta en obras de artes -

- Efectivamente - comentó el hombre con aires de grandeza - Las personas que pierden la facultad de la vista adquieren un don extraordinario para apreciar cosas que van más allá de la retina -

El perro lanzó una especie de gruñido fastidioso.

- Y dígame.... - Continuó Remus halando disimuladamente la correa - ¿Usted es el autor de estas maravillas? -

- ¡Ya quisiera! - el hombre se tocó el bigote, como arreglándolo - La verdad es que soy un amante del arte y me presento en muestras como esta para interpretar el alma de su creador -

- ¡Oh! - Remus lanzó un notable y bien fingido tono de decepción - Pero... el dueño de esta exposición se encuentra por aquí? -

- Posiblemente - El hombre lanzó una mirada hacia el inmenso salón - Hay mucha gente aquí y el autor es de los típicos que se mezclan con la gente para saber la opinión de los demás -

- Interesante adivinar quién sería el creador de tales maravillas - opinó Remus.

- Efectivamente - recalcó el hombre - Si desean pueden acompañarnos en el recorrido que les hago a los presentes -

- Preferimos acoplarnos a nuestro propio paso - objetó Harry de inmediato.

El hombre asintió y se volvió al grupo al cual le seguía explicando extraños conceptos sobre los conflictos internos - ...... al tener dentro de nuestro ser a aquella serpiente que tentó a Eva, y nosotros, como leones feroces, debemos luchar contra esa malicia -

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? - preguntó Harry un tanto agitado al ver que el grupo se alejaba hacia otro salón.

- Esto iba a ser una sorpresa, para ambos - comenzó a decir Ron.

- Entonces Hermione está aquí - Harry sintió su voz temblar - Lo supieron todo este tiempo y no me lo quisieron decir -

- Al menos comprobamos que también deduces lo que nosotros - explicó Lupin - Mira, Harry: Sirius encontró la información hace aproximadamente dos meses en un diario _muggle_. No decía nada más sobre una exposición anónima, pero mostraban algunos de las imágenes. También deducimos que podía ser Hermione, mas no estamos ciento por ciento seguros -

- Vamos - se quejó Harry - Es más que obvio: Aquí están ustedes, los animagos, incluyendo a mi padre - Harry señaló las lechuzas del cielo - Pig, Errol, Hedwig, Hermes - y finalmente señaló al felino junto al perro - Y cómo podía dejar a un lado a Crookshanks -

- Buen punto, pero te olvidas de un animago -

- No me menciones a esa..... - Harry se contuvo inmensamente para no lanzar alguna merecida infamia -..... rata - aún sentía la punzada de la daga en el pliegue del codo del brazo derecho por aquella ocasión en que que Colagusano le extrajo sangre para revivir al más temible mago de todos los tiempos.

Más gente interesada comenzaba a llenar el salón. A veces la vestimenta de Ron, el inmenso perro o el hecho de que un ciego se encuentre allí llamaba más la atención que los propios cuadros. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía notarlo.

- Está bien, un pequeño detalle - objetó Remus mirando con mayor recelo a la imagen de lo que claramente se apreciaba a Harry encarando a Voldemort. ¿En qué estaba pensando esta muchacha?

- Busquemos a Hermione - expresó Harry antes de que alguien dijera algo más.

- El que exista la probabilidad de que estos cuadros los haya pintado ella no significa que ella se encuentre aquí -

- No seas tan cruel - pidió Ron ante las palabras del licántropo.

- No quisiera que se hiciera falsas expectativas - Remus advirtió y no siguió hablando por sentir que Hocicos le halaba disimuladamente - Hagamos algo: separémonos para ver si ella se encuentra por aquí. Ron, ve con Harry y yo iré con.... -

- No se verá normal que un ciego esté sólo con su perro guía, no en el mundo _muggle _- Harry le interrumpió - Que Ron los acompañe. No me perderé en este sitio -

Los 3 hombres comprendieron perfectamente el cómo Harry quiso camuflar el hecho de que si se encontraba con Hermione quería hablar con ella a solas. Aún así el can negro lanzó un gruñido de insatisfacción.

A Harry no le importó esto último y pronto se dispersó con el resto de las personas.

- Sirius ¿Qué ocurre? - indagó Remus bajando un poco la mirada hacia el perro quien miró por unos instantes a Ron, como dudando en exponer lo que pensaba, pero no le quedó más remedio, así que con la pata señaló al otro extremo de la habitación, al lado contrario de donde Harry se había ido.

- No es posible - dejó escapar Ron apretando los puños.

* * *

Este, sin duda alguna, era el cuadro más importante: la imagen del mismo joven de la mayoría de los retratos caminando en medio de un paisaje desolado con tan sólo una lechuza volando cerca de su cabeza.

Pintar se había convertido en una especie de desahogo para ella. Lo único que no aceptaba aún era que otros estuviesen viendo aquellas imágenes.

Hermione apenas deslizó sus dedos por el cuadro, como si anhelara que el mismo la absorbiese, para hacerle compañía al solitario chico, para quedarse por siempre junto a él. Pero de inmediato apartó sus manos de la imagen y se reprochó mentalmente. Luego volvió a cruzarse de brazos y fijó su mirada en el cuadro.

Transcurrieron apenas algunos minutos cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba. Hermione pasó su mirada desde el cuadro hacia los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? -_

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Su voz sonaba tan débil y cansada, incluso le pareció temerosa.

- ¿Estos son tus famosos proyectos pendientes? - preguntó Harry aprisionándola contra sí mismo.

- En parte - Hermione intentó soltarse - No toda mi vida gira en torno a la magia -

- Extraño - contestó Harry sin utilizar mayor fuerza de la debida para no evitarle la huída - Siete años en un colegio de magia, empeñada en resaltar tus dones - _«hechizar mi corazón» _hubiese querido decir su pensamiento pero creía que aún no era el momento.

- Las cosas han cambiado - Hermione puso mayor fuerza a su intento de liberarse - No quiero saber nada de la magia -

- Pero -

- Y eso te incluye a ti: Harry Potter -

Ante su comentario obviamente que Harry deshizo el abrazo en el cual la tenía envuelta.

- ¿Qué dices? -

- Lo que escuchaste: no quiero saber nada de magia, mucho menos de ti -

- ¿Y esta exposición de artes? -

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban intensamente pero ella no soltaba ni una sola lágrima.

- Es mi despedida del mundo mágico y todo lo que tenga que ver con ello: Adiós al Colegio, a los Profesores, a los Weasley, a las lechuzas, a Crookshanks y sobre todo a ti -

Harry bajó la mirada entre confundido e intrigado. Hermione dio media vuelta y se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

- Perdón... perdón... Mi mascota debe haberlo confundido con algún conocido - expresó Remus ante el alboroto que estaba armando Hocicos.

- Es que es un conocido - se apresuro a decir Ron conteniendo la rabia - Uno que nos debe -

- Ah!! Pero qué casualidades de la vida el hallarlo por estos rumbos - siguió diciendo Remus consciente de que el atrapado no podía transformarse para huir - De seguro que podemos hablar sobre ese asunto que tenemos pendiente -

Hocicos gruñía con mayor fuerza y se resistía a salir de encima del calvo, bajo y gordo hombre.

- Sí... te..... te.... ten... tenemos...... c....osas...... p.... pe.... pendientes - tartamudeó el tipo con chillona voz sintiendo el aliento del can que advertía destrozarlo parte por parte sino fuera por la correa que lo tenía sujeto.

- Entonces vayamos a otro sitio para hablar con mayor calma - sugirió Remus sin hacer algún movimiento para quitarle a Hocicos.

- No puedo - respondió el acorralado de inmediato - Pero les juro que este encuentro yo lo tenía planeado -

Ron quiso reírse a carcajadas, de forma irónica claro está, pero se contuvo porque más podía su rabia.

_- Fui yo quien organizó esta exposición en contra de los deseos de Granger - _se apresuró a explicar en voz baja - _Fui yo quien publicó el mensaje en los diarios _ muggles_, fui yo quien se encargó de que Sirius viera el anuncio. Yo le dejé el ejemplar por uno de los barrios _muggles_ que yo sabía que él rondaba -_

Remus estaba tentado a quitarse las gafas obscuras para encarar la mirada a Pettigrew. Sirius gruñó más amenazadoramente.

- ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Acaso esta es una trampa de Voldemort? - tanto Ron como Peter retrocedieron involuntariamente - ¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione en todo esto?

Y como si fuese llamada por arte de magia la joven apareció quitándole al calvo al perro que tenía encima.

- Váyanse de aquí - casi parecía ordenar con los ojos más llorosos que nunca.

- Hermione ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué haces con esta rata? - preguntó Ron - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? -

Hermione miró duramente a Pettigrew, y luego se volvió a Ron para apenas murmurar - No lo comprendes -

**- ¡¡No!! ¡No lo comprendo! - **Ron alzó más el tono de voz.

Peter se levantó torpemente y, para más rabia de los otros, corrió a confundirse entre la gente metiéndose en otro salón.

- Maldito cobarde - masculló el pelirrojo - Hermione.... ¿Qué demonios te está pasando? -

- Llévense a Harry - Hermione aspiró aire ante sus siguientes palabras - Olvídense de mí, olvídense de que existo, váyanse de aquí ahora -

Remus estuvo a punto de protestar pero pronto apareció Harry y, sin mirar a Hermione, comentó que se quería ir de allí.

- Harry.... espera, hay algo que no sabes - comenzó Ron.

- ¡Quiero irme ya! - Harry demostró mucha dureza en sus palabras.

- Nos encontramos con Pe.... -

- ¡¡No me importa!! - Harry siguió caminando rumbo a la salida más próxima. Ron le siguió intentando detenerle el paso pero Harry no le escuchaba.

Remus miró fijamente a Hermione. Sirius tampoco le despegaba la mirada. Pero ella no permitió más interrogatorio y les dio la espalda de inmediato. Y a un paso rápido se alejó de los dos hombres.

_Continuará!!_

* * *

_**Contestando reviews ^__^**_

_Ady-chan:_ Ya te caíste de la butaca? =P A decir verdad me gustó tu perspectiva de que encontrar el diario fue como si se encontrarán. No lo había visto de esa forma. Je, je... demasiado predecible en que Hermione era la autora de las imágenes de la Exposición de Arte, pero no predecible lo siguiente, no?

_Jenny Anderson,_ ¿Te ha encantado? Y eso que no le eché ningún hechizo ^^ Lo que Harry descubre de Hermione será en otro capítulo (sí, aún falta más) y no le va a gustar mucho (Sí, sí, me callo o aflojo toda la trama) Trato de no demorar, no más de la cuenta, o sino los lectores pierden la trama, sólo pido consideración.

_Damaris,_ De nada por el mail siempre y cuando la **censuradísimo** de mi compu me lo permita porque.... bueno!! Sí, deben decirse lo mucho que se quieren, que se adoran, que se aman, que no pueden vivir sin el otro (aquí me descargo con todo lo que quise escribir pero me contuve para no dejar incoherente el fict) y sip, habrá más D/G, espero que tan apasionante como los que me he leído últimamente gracias a _Harry Potter y la Orbe del Imago _de cali-chan (Je, je... propaganda y no he dejado review ;_;)

Y a todos los que no dejaron rewiews (o sus arrebatadas compu no les deja) saludos y espero que sigan leyendo (y me avisan si encuentran ficts Hr/H o D/G ^____^)

**Notas de la autora:** Vaya, vaya... con qué cosas salí ahora!! Pero esto aún no se acaba así que no se desesperen!

¿Logrará Harry desenredar todo este problema? ¿Será cierto que Hermione ya no lo ama? ¿Qué le ocurre a esta chica? Pues les confieso que ni yo tengo idea ^^ (Es una broma, para que se relajen)

No de olviden de dejar sus importantes comentarios!! Mejoran mi día, me lo hacen más dulce y dan aliento para seguir con el fict. También les dejo a su disposición mi mail para comentarios personales: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Hasta el próximo año!! ;P (Es broma, es broma!)


	9. Deuda pendiente

Capítulo 9:  
Deuda pendiente 

* * *

**- No quiero saber nada!!! - **le gritó Harry exasperado y se voltea bruscamente hacia el pelirrojo deteniendo el caminar de ambos **- NA-DA!!! -**

Ron se cruzó de brazos y negó levemente con la cabeza.

- Pues fírmame tus palabras - le aseguró tratando de no alterarse él mismo, no era necesario que ambos estuviesen irascibles - .... porque después no quiero saber de reproches -

Harry se detuvo unos instantes pero no se calmó, al menos no del todo. Simplemente atinó a deslizar una mano sobre su sudorosa frente. Sentía un palpitar muy fastidioso en la misma. Estaba tan confundido y molesto y casi no podía concentrarse en la situación.

* * *

Remus sintió que era halado abruptamente, apenas podía mantener el acelerado paso de _Hocicos,_ pero estaba consciente de que si el perro lo sacaba del sitio era porque había muchos puntos que unir.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Peter confundirse entre la gente, temblando más que un niño de seis años en medio de una helada nevada.

El concepto del antiguo profesor de DCLAO era que todo esto estaba directamente relacionado con Voldemort, aunque rogaba fuertemente en su interior el estar equivocado.

Ya fuera del sitio ambos amigos se internaron en uno de los callejones vacíos. Sirius transmutó al instante volviendo a ser el adulto hombre, y también volviendo a tener una rabia casi descontrolada, pero el paso de los años le han ayudado.

- Voy a desgarrarlo lenta y dolorosamente - fueron sus primeras palabras, bueno, quizás no esté tan controlado.

- De haberlo sospechado siquiera.... - Remus ignoró totalmente el comentario de su amigo aunque pensara de igual manera - .... no hubiese traído a Harry -

- No lo imaginábamos - observó Sirius - Yo tampoco lo hubiese enfrentado a esto - Sirius respiró más profundamente - ¿Qué demonios le está pasando a esa chica? -

- Somos magos - le recordó Remus - Imagina entonces todo lo que pueda estarle pasando -

- ¿Imperius? - indagó el hombre Black cruzando sus brazos de forma meditabunda.

- Una de las probabilidades. No le vi todos los síntomas aunque se notaba cansada, como si no hubiese dormido en mucho tiempo -

- La casa de Hermione.... a donde Harry fue a buscarla.... -

- ¿Harry buscó a Hermione? ¿Y no la encontró en ese entonces? -

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Podía verla ahí, parada en una esquina, apretándose nerviosamente las manos y deslizándolas sobre el rostro. ¿Por qué no se fue con él? ¿Por qué tuvo que echar abajo todo lo que él había planeado?

Peter fingía seguir prestándole atención al ridículo _muggle_ que se jactaba de poder interpretar el alma del anónimo autor, pero lo que en realidad el bigotudo decía no eran más que ridiculeces.

-.... matrimonio debe luchar constantemente contra lo malo de la vida: monotonía, desconfianza, celos, amargura, enfermedades, etc.; dense cuenta que aquí nuevamente está la imagen de todo lo negativo de la humanidad -

_«El Señor Tenebroso atacando a los Potter» _meditó el calvo antes de lanzar un desganado suspiro y al instante los ecos resurgían en su mente.

_**Flash Back ** _~~~~~

_"No me mientas!!!"_

_"Jamás lo haría, mi Señor... Ellos han realizado un hechizo para que jamás lo encuentren, y yo soy el único que puedo romperlo"_

_"Fidelio"_

_"Así es, mi Amo"_

_"Lógico... Jamás pensarían que yo me fuera contra ti... Pobres y estúpidos ingenuos. Yo lo sé todo!!! Yo lo domino todo!!"_

_"¿Y qué hará, mi Señor?"_

_"Iremos esta noche al Valle Godric y finalmente acabaremos con ese mocoso que amenaza con destruirme!! Esa maldita profecía jamás se cumplirá"_

~~~~~ **_Final Flash Back_**

Asco!! Eso era lo que sentía por sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo se había corrompido de tal manera? ¿Acaso el _Sombrero Seleccionador_ no lo había puesto en Gryffindor, en donde se caracterizan los magos por su valentía? ¿Por qué entonces temía? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan rastrero y abominable?

Quizás los celos. Ahora podría admitirlo con mayor frialdad. Envidiaba mucho la amistad de James y Sirius, casi parecían hermanos gemelos no idénticos. ¿Cuándo esa admiración infinita hacia ellos se volvió en un sentimiento tan putrefacto a tal punto de traicionarlos y provocar la muerte de uno de ellos?

James siempre confió en Sirius más que en nadie, por ello había sido Sirius a quien James nombró el _Guardián Secreto_, porque ambos sospechaban de que Remus estuviese en malos pasos. Nadie imaginaba de él, del indefenso y temeroso Peter.

Y Sirius tuvo la grandiosa idea de dejarle aquella parte mágica y valiosa a él, a pesar de que James dudaba. Claro que James le pedía disculpas, que no era nada personal, pero no podía evitar confiarle su vida, la de su esposa y la de su hijo en la mente de su mejor amigo.

Peter no estaba nada asombrado con la confesión de James, siempre fue así, desde la secundaria. Incluso Sirius era el primero en enterarse de todo lo que acontecía con James.

**_Flash Back _ **~~~~~

_"James... ¿Estás bien? Se te escucha..." Sirius retrocedió ligeramente en el borde de la cama. Peter pudo notarlo desde el otro extremo de la habitación, pero fingía seguir durmiendo._

_"Es que... aún no puedo creerlo" James casi parecía querer gritar mientras se tiraba abruptamente en el colchón_

_"Ya, ya... cálmate. En verdad me estás asustando" el tono de voz de Sirius denotaba clara preocupación._

_"¿Yo? ¿Por qué?" A James le parecía que nada podía estar mal en el mundo, no después de lo acontecido._

_"Veamos..." Sirius parecía retroceder mentalmente los acontecimientos "Vienes un día preocupado (mucho más que cuando estás en tus entrenamientos de Quidditch ) y me dices que Evans anda sumamente rara y que no confía en ti, luego ella te besa y todas tus preocupaciones se van con el viento"_

_"Eso era otra cosa..." replicaba James sin dejar__ su amplia sonrisa "Problemas con su _muggle _hermana"_

_"¿Y eso te alegra?" bromeó Sirius._

_"No, por supuesto que no" James se sentó abruptamente "Pero me consuela el saber que Lily ahora está un poco más tranquila"_

_"¿La llamas por su nombre?" indagó Sirius "Esto es más grave de lo que creía"_

_"Quiero ser motivo de su sonrisa, causante de su alegría y punto de apoyo en sus momentos difíciles" James volvió a tirarse en la cama cada instante más envuelto en el amor que había descubierto en sí mismo "__Canuto, te juro por mi vida que no la haré sufrir y que cada segundo me haré más digno de su bendito amor"_

_Sirius suspiró pesadamente, aunque sonó más bien a resignación de que las aventuras con su mejor amigo estaban llegando a su final._

_"Al menos... ¿Me dejarás ser padrino de tu boda?"_

_"De mi boda y del primero de mis hijos. Eres mi mejor amigo!!"_

_"Bien, estoy conforme" Sirius sonrió abiertamente "Sí, estoy de acuerdo con ello. Ya me imagino con mi pequeño.... las cosas que tengo por enseñarle"_

~~~~~ **_Final Flash Back_**

Peter apretó no sólo los puños sino también los ojos. Ni James tuvo más hijos que Harry, como había sido su anhelo (al menos lo que denotaban sus palabras) ni mucho menos Sirius tuvo la oportunidad de consentir y malcriar a su ahijado.

Y todo era por culpa de él, por no haber hecho honor a la fiereza de los leones. Por haberse dejado envolver en aquel mundo en el cual sobrevive el más cobarde, porque es quien obedece ciegamente lo que le imponen, así se vaya en contra de sus ideales.

- Esto no se puede quedar así - murmuraba entre dientes - No cuando puedo liberarme de esta deuda -

_Continuará!!_

* * *

_**Contestando reviews ^__^ (mi parte favorita!)**_

_Ady-chan:_ No, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, o a mi predilección crema de cebolla sobre papas fritas ^^ (ando con unas ganas.....) ¿Qué tiene que ver Peter? ¿Lo deduces en este capítulo? Y sobre subirla a HHParaiso ya lo hice!!! Muy linda comunidad, por cierto, como que me inspiran más a seguir.

_Pgranger: _ Hermione no está resentida ¿Qué pasa entonces? Eso será en los siguientes capítulos (creo que mucha cafeína, debo dejar el café XP)

_Jenny Anderson,_ Pues haz todas las preguntas, las que pueda te contesto!! Intento no demorar, pero siempre me entretengo en otras cosas, lo admito.

Y a todos los que no dejaron rewiews (o sus _amadas _computadoras no les deja) espero que sigan con este fict, prometo que se volverá más intenso.

**Notas de la autora:** Al fin!!!! Acabé otro capítulo y estoy muy satisfecha con esto porque no le he perdido el hilo al fict!! Esto está tal como me gusta!! Espero que a ustedes también. Háganmelo saber el el review o a dragonzukino@hotmail.com, también a dragonzukino@yahoo.com.mx

Cuídense muchísimo!!! Y recuerden: ficts Hr/H o D/G corran a avisarme!!!


	10. Un nuevo plan ¿descubierto?

Capítulo 10:  
Un nuevo plan... ¿descubierto? 

* * *

- ¿Y en dónde están? - preguntó Harry refiriéndose a Remus y Black.

- Quedaron en la Galería - Ron suspiró desganado.

Harry miró al pelirrojo de forma intrigante, de manera fugaz recordó lo escrito en el cuaderno de Hermione. Ron sabía algo que él no y esto, de una forma u otra, lo enfadaba. Y agregándole a este detalle lo de la Galería Harry casi se sentía traicionado por quien consideraba a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - indagó de inmediato - Lo de la Galería -

- Cuando Sirius me habló de esta exposición y me mostró esas imágenes inmóviles del diario _ muggle _(aún me asombro de que no puedan moverse!! ¿Cómo aguantarán estar rígidos todo el tiempo?) yo también pensé que era Hermione quien las hizo. Son demasiadas coincidencias: su ,mascota, los animagos... pero aún no comprendo por qué ella no nos lo dijo - Ron expresó todo esto tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible por lo que no dijo sus pensamientos _ «Y quería que ambos se llevaran la sorpresa del siglo y finalmente cortaran su distanciamiento»_

Harry presionó el dorso de su mano derecha en la frente y con la otra alborotó más su cabello azabache. Parecería que quisiera arrancarse la cabeza.

- ¿Te duele la cicatriz? - al pelirrojo se le notó el temor en sus palabras.

- Toda la cabeza - confesó Harry - Siento que me va a estallar -

Ron miró hacia ambos lados como si anhelara que en ese instante apareciera la señora Pomfrey a auxiliarlo en el malestar de su mejor amigo. O Dumbledore para asegurar que el peligro no está a la vuelta de la esquina.

- Tú sabes algo de Hermione - soltó Harry de golpe pero se detuvo anhelando que Ron le confesara el famoso secreto (quizás al pelirrojo le invadirían los remordimientos)

Ron aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Harry estaba aún con la mente en Hermione sin tomar en cuenta que incluso la cicatriz le duele.

_«Ojalá hubieses actuado así mucho antes» _Ron meditó sonriendo nostálgicamente _«Estoy seguro que muchas cosas se hubiesen evitado»_

* * *

- Hija de _muggles _tenía que ser - murmuró para sí mismo el calvo sin percatarse de que se estaba quedando muy atrás del grupo al cual acompañaba.

- Y a mucha honra - le contestó la femenina voz tan irritada como temblorosa.

- ¡Eres una imbécil! - respondió Peter fastidiado.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo más molesta.

- Jamás... - comenzó a decir con la voz más temblorosa - .... él caerá por mi culpa -

- Sé que no puedes confiar en mí - Peter ignoró su anterior frase - De hecho ni creas que todo esto lo hago por ti puesto que no te importó el hecho de que Sirius y Remus hayan querido matarme -

- Y merecido que te lo tenías - la voz de Hermione sonaba tan cansada y fastidiada - Y vete enterando que cualquiera que sean tus planes no estoy dispuesta a formar parte de ellos -

Peter negó con la cabeza ante tanta terquedad.

- No entiendo qué es lo que le ven los Potter a las hijas de muggles -

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? - indagó una fría voz.

Hermione ni siquiera volteó a ver quien era, ella sabía perfectamente que, al verle la cara, sólo recibiría miradas despectivas y gestos de asco.

- Señor Malfoy - exclamó Peter comenzando con su tembladera al ver a un mago más experimentado que él.

- ¿Qué es lo que tramas? - indagó Lucius - Estoy vigilando cada uno de tus pasos -

- No tiene por qué - replicó Peter - Estas son insignificancias -

- Por supuesto que lo son - expresó Lucius sin dejar a un lado su tono intimidante - Espero que esto no sea una treta para que _ésta_ se encuentre con el asqueroso Potter -

- De mis asuntos me encargo yo - contestó Peter respirando aire en grandes cantidades - Más bien preocúpese de los pasos de su hijo -

- De Draco no tengo por qué preocuparme. Me es fiel y leal. Y en dado caso de que se le ocurra cualquier estupidez simplemente me deshago de él - En ese preciso instante Hermione sintió náuseas y Lucius mostró una sonrisa maliciosa - Ese es el destino para los traidores -

El hombre dio media vuelta e inspeccionó con mayor detenimiento las imágenes. Quizás más intrigado estaba en el hecho de que no se movieran a lo que estaba dibujado ahí mismo.

* * *

- No sé de Hermione más que tú - respondió Ron. Harry le lanzó su clara mirada de _'No te creo, Weasley'_ y Ron atinó a encogerse de hombros. - Es a ti a quien siempre le cuenta todo, no? Ella no me confiaría nada jamás -

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Harry buscando encarcelar a Ron en sus propias palabras.

- Por supuesto!! - afirmó Ron con toda la verdad por delante - Si su mayor secreto lo descubrí por pura casual... Ops!! -

- ¿No que no? - Harry utilizó un tono más duro en sus palabras, prácticamente se lo estaba reprochando.

- No es nada grave - observó Ron intentando remediar su error - Sobre _ese asunto_ yo se lo comenté en una ocasión fastidiándola y resultó ser verdad y ella se avergonzó tanto que me amenazó con desaparecerme la lengua y, conociendo a Hermione, si ese hechizo no existe ella está en toda la capacidad de crearlo -

- Pero ¿Qué cosa es? - Harry apretó los dientes al hablar.

- Mira!! - Ron se sintió liberado - Son Lupin y Black!! -

Harry nunca antes había sentido tanto fastidio de ver a aquellos hombres, pero se contuvo. Lo calmó el recordatorio de la promesa de Ron de no meterse en su camino y si acaso el pelirrojo quería involucrarse en el asunto (lo cual es muy probable que hiciera) le pondría la condición de que le contara lo de Hermione.

Definitivamente el famoso secreto que Ron sabía de Hermione le sacaron a Harry toda la rabia que antes había sentido ante el rechazo de ella, y las ganas de aclarar todo este asunto se incrementaron más aún.

* * *

El hombre de apellido Malfoy (y muy orgulloso estaba de portarlo) ingresó abruptamente a la recámara cuidadosamente arreglada.

Un elfo, cuyos ojos redondos y azules provocaban lástima, desapareció al instante antes de que Lucius se percatara de lo que era realmente. Draco tomó un objeto cualquiera de la mesita cercana, lo examinó sin prestarle verdadera atención y luego lo tiró por ahí, consciente totalmente de que su criado debía recogerlo en cuanto su padre saliera de la habitación pues si Lucius veía a un elfo lo mandaba a torturarse a sí mismo debido a que le recordaban al infiel de Dobby.

- ¿Tienes algunas noticias? - indagó el hombre.

Draco chasqueó los labios muy fastidiado.

- Más útil me sería criar horklump que estar pendiente de ese aburrido de frente rajada -

- Es normal - intentó justificarlo Lucius aunque esto no fuera de su agrado - El estar rodeado de esos muggles no le permiten moverse con toda libertad -

Draco no le comentó nada a su padre. No era la primera vez que le ocultaba información: primero fue la cercanía de Black hacia Harry durante los dos años luego del colegio conjunto a los trámites de Lupin para ver si existía alguna forma de que Black se quedara con su ahijado, después la salida de Potter de la casa de los Dursley y finalmente la ubicación de su nueva morada _'El Refugio'_, toda esta información Draco la obtenía cortesía de su amante pelirroja aunque el rubio no hiciese nada en lo absoluto para que ella le contara todo.

- Para que no sigas aburrido - continuó Lucius - Tengo una nueva misión que encomendarte; personalmente me encargaría de ello pero tengo otros asuntos pendientes así que fíjate lo importante que es esto -

En otros tiempos Draco hubiese saltado de emoción, sin embargo en esta ocasión sintió una pesadez en su alma: se estaba embarrando más en este asunto y mientras más misiones se le agregue a su historial más daño recibirá en el futuro su amada Ginny.

Draco apretó la mano izquierda y se guardó el preciado objeto que cargaba en la misma en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón mientras se incorporaba para recibir las nuevas instrucciones de su padre.

Obediente, fiel y leal!! Ese era el magnífico resultado de una costosa enseñanza a la antigua: cero muestras de cariño y regalos a cada instante de exigencia. Y así como Draco exigió en tiempos anteriores cualquier cosa, era tiempo de devolver todo ello en obediencia ciega. Aunque Lucius ponía sus manos al fuego en que Draco jamás le mentiría. Lo que el hombre Malfoy no imaginaba era que si lo hacía saldría incendiado hasta la costosa túnica que portaba.

* * *

Peter ingresó a su habitación a grandes zancadas sintiendo al traicionero tiempo estar en su contra, aunque él no era nadie para hablar de traiciones y salir bien librado del tema.

Se sentó en una silla de madera que amenazaba con desplomarse en cualquier instante aunque esto no era posible gracias al hechizo que él mismo había colocado en ella. Luego extendió sobre la mesa de iguales características de la silla unos pergaminos amarillentos cuyo olor de tinta delataba que habían sido escritos recientemente.

El calvo miró fastidiado los planos de los barrios muggles por el cual cierto perro negro paseaba libremente, lo arrugó fastidiado y lo lanzó hacia sus espaldas, sin siquiera notar que el papel cayó a los pies de un ser del género masculino.

- Veamos - murmuró poniendo la lengua entre los dientes al instante de trazar un cuadrado inmenso, el cual sería la base de un mapa.

Las manos le sudaban constantemente por lo que dejó su actividad de dibujar temiendo a que el sudor borrara el dibujo.

Entonces siguió con otra actividad: en uno de los pergaminos escribió con deforme letra: _ 'Sigue este mapa y encontrarás a tu amiga Granger'_

Peter leyó y releyó el mensaje las veces que sólo treinta segundos pudiera permitirse, luego tomó el diario 'El Profeta' y apenas vio la letra **S** la recortó con una navaja y la pegó (con un hechizo adherente) en otro trozo de pergamino. Con la pluma aún humedecida de tinta negra tachó el signo que representaba a la letra que antes había recortado. Lo mismo hizo apenas vio a la **I** y luego con la **G**. Y esta actividad lo tensaba más de lo que esperaba.

- La _U_... la _ U_... - musitaba nerviosamente.

Una mano le señaló la esquina superior del diario y Peter estuvo a punto de agradecerle, pero volteó abruptamente hacia su dueño. ¡Vaya suerte la del animago!

- Malfoy - dejó escapar con su típica voz chillona ante la sonrisa maligna que mostraba el mencionado.

* * *

_Continuará!!_

* * *

**_Información adicional:_** Los _**horklupmp **_ que Draco menciona son unos animales escandinavos que se han extendido por toda Europa y, aparte de ser un manjar para los gnomos, no se sabe de alguna otra utilidad. La clasificación que le da el Ministerio de Magia es X (léase aburridos). Esta información la obtuve del libro _'Animales Fantásticos & Dónde encontrarlos'_ por _Newt Scamander, _que Harry me prestó. (Sí, claro, como no!! ¬¬)

_**Contestando reviews ^__^ (mi parte predilecta sin duda alguna!)**_

_Ady-chan:_ Recuerdo esa novela!! Aunque no la vi, era tan peque entonces XP. Y respecto a que Hermione está siendo protegida por Peter, digamos que... se puede decir que sí pero no ha hablado con Hermione de nada así que se puede decir que estás semi-incorrecta. Y ya estoy leyendo el fict, muchísimas gracias!! Son de los que me gustan!!

_Pgranger: _ Sí, Colagusano tiene cierto plan en su mentecita El hombre sí piensa aunque no del todo bien. Mira que ahora lo han descubierto!!

_Damaris:_ Muchas gracias!! Aquí tienes la siguiente entrega del fict. Y trataré de que lo siguientes capítulos sean más intensos (y también de demorar lo menos que puedo ^^)

_Calixta:_ Dime las dudas que tengas que las que pueda os aclaro. Y sobre un fict que contenga DracoxHermionexHarry ya hice uno con **_'Cobarde'_** y creo que no son mi especialidad =S

Y a todos los que no dejaron rewiews (o las caprichosas de sus computadoras no les permite) espero que le sigan a este proyecto, que está hecho con mucho cariño.

Mi mail dragonzukino@hotmail.com, o dragonzukino@yahoo.com.mx para que me hagan saber comentarios personales.


	11. El inicio del final

Capítulo 11:  
El inicio del final 

* * *

Draco suspiró con cansancio antes de lanzarse toscamente contra su cama a ver si ahora lograba recuperar un poco la trasnochada que se dio. ¡Qué día para más largo!

El rubio sonrió levemente (suerte que nadie lo veía, él no podía permitirse aquel gesto en presencia de otro ser humano), si su destino hubiese sido el velar los sueños de cierta pelirroja él se entregaba al sino en cuerpo y alma, tal como lo había hecho con ella.

Sin embargo la realidad era otra. En cualquier instante debía enfrentarse a su padre: quizá deje a Ginny por no contrariar a su progenitor aunque ello le signifique que se vaya al demonio la única fuente de verdadera felicidad que conoció.

Draco frunció el entrecejo al meditar sobre la otra solución: Si decide hacerle caso a sus sentimientos no sólo pondría en riesgo su propia vida, sino también la de ella y la de toda su pelirroja familia. Aunque a decir verdad a Draco poco o nada le importaba los demás integrantes de la familia Weasley, pero a Ginny sí le importaba y eso era más que suficiente para él para tomarlos en cuenta.

Nuevamente se levantó y se dirigió a la elegante mesa de noche cuyos relieves denotaban que valía una pequeña fortuna como todo lo existente en aquella habitación.

Del primer cajón obtuvo un alargado objeto que transmitía sus poderes mágicos con un mejor control. Y le era muy útil en sus hechizos de encantamiento y protección (su padre decía que en ello ni el imbécil de Potter lo superaba)

Bien, entonces Draco pondría a prueba la observación de su progenitor justamente para irse en su contra. Con la varita mágica tocó el apreciado objeto que era una exacta réplica del medallón que Ginny le había regalado y murmuró unos vocablos entre latín e inglés.

Justo cuando finalizaba su conjuro apareció a sus espaldas el elfo de ojos inmensos, azules y tristes El rubio volteó hacia el mismo con una mirada de cuestionamiento y reproche al mismo tiempo.

- Winbby es muy obediente, mi señor - comenzó a explicarse con voz lastimera - Y mi señor le ordenó que si _la veía _Winbby debe de venir de inmediato y entonces Winbby tiene prohibido marcharse hasta que mi señor se lo ordene -

El joven asintió mientras guardaba su varita y el medallón en su apreciadísimo primer cajón. Al cerrar la gaveta abruptamente se abre la puerta e ingresa por la misma (sin ser anunciada) la joven de apellido Parkinson con su rostro tan duro como siempre.

- Hasta que te dejas ver, _Drakín_ - expresó Pansy cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- Me fastidia que me cambies el nombre - le repitió por enésima vez el unigénito Malfoy sin ocultar siquiera el mayor fastidio que tenía ante su presencia.

- Has estado evitándome en estos dos últimos meses, _Drakín _- Pansy caminó alrededor del rubio, como si fuese una pantera rondando a su presa, pero Draco poco o nada estaba intimidado, y ella lo sabía y eso era lo que a ella más le irritaba - ¿Qué tanto haces,_ Drakín? -_

- No te importa - el joven tomó el primer objeto que encontró y apenas lo examinó para lanzarlocontra la alfombra.

**- ¿Qué demonios es lo que ocupa tu tiempo a tal punto que te olvides de que estamos comprometidos? - **Pansy alzó más el tono de su voz e intentó, de verdad que intentó, mantener esa actitud desafiante, pero la mirada gris de Draco era superior.

- No vuelvas a gritar así en mi presencia - advirtió el rubio y a pesar de que susurraba sus palabras todo se le comprendía perfectamente - Esos no son modales de una bruja decente.... Y si sigues con esa actitud puedo llegar a olvidarme de que eres una mujer -

Sin poder evitarlo Pansy bajó los ojos y toda su ira la acumuló en su mirada que esos instantes se posó en el elfo que recogía el objeto que su amo había tirado en instantes anteriores.

- Lárgate de aquí - Pansy masculló entre dientes.

- Winbby no puede irse mientras la habitación de su amo esté en desorden - se justificó el elfo.

Para mayor irritación de la joven Draco tomó otros objetos y los tiraba hacia diferentes direcciones.

Pansy se lanzó el cabello hacia atrás en un tic de nerviosismo. Toda la rabia que había pensado en desfogar en el acusante la tenía atravesada en la garganta.

_«Si tan sólo no fuera un Malfoy» _pensó la joven apretando los dientes para contener sus ganas de gritarle y mandarlo al mismo infierno. Pero no! Su prometido tenía que llevar el apellido más respetado (por no decir temido) de muchas distinguidas y adineradas familias del mundo mágico, en especial las que están vinculadas directamente con el _Lado Tenebroso_, tal como lo son los padres de Pansy y tal como lo son los de Draco. Por ello decidieron comprometerlos sin siquiera preguntarles. ¡¡La unión perfecta!!

* * *

- ¿Y en dónde está? - indagó su custodio.

- Subió a darse una ducha - contestó el pelirrojo - Lo noté muy cansado, tal vez duerma un poco -

Sirius negó con la cabeza. El irse a dormir cuando hay asuntos muy pendientes no era típico de un Potter. Y Harry le había mostrado muchas veces a su padrino que no sólo tenía rasgos físicos de James.

- Lo mejor será que nos apresuremos - advirtió el animago canino - Harry no tardará en bajar y no quiero llenarle la cabeza con otras cosas -

- Ron, queremos que estés presente para que nos ayudes a guiar a Harry - continuó hablando Lupin - Sirius y yo comenzamos a armar este enredo y hasta ahora no nos agrada mucho lo que estamos deduciendo -

- ¿No estarán pensando que Hermione se pasó al Lado Tenebroso? - indagó el de cabellos encendidos mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Sería algo incoherente - observó el hombre Black.

- A menos que estuviese siendo manipulada - Lupin se llevó inconscientemente una mano a la barbilla cuando expresó esta frase.

- No nos hubiese reconocido - recalcó Sirius - Más bien la noté enfadada y cansada -

El animago lobo miró a su amigo y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Hubieses sido un grandioso maestro de _Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras _- agregó con plena sinceridad.

- Si no hubiese sido por esa estúpida rata - agregó Black - Y hablando de ratas... -

- Esa parte sí que me tiene totalmente desorientado - comentó el antiguo profesor del colegio de magia y hechicería.

- Lo único que sé es que si Peter está involucrado, Voldemort no está lejos - Sirius ni siquiera notó que a Ron le dieron escalofríos - 

_Continuará!!_

* * *

_**Contestando al review **_al menos esto me deja constancia de que no está tan malo el capítulo anterior, no? Prometo mejorar ^^

_Ady-chan:_ Te recomiendo que pongas muchas almohadas alrededor tuyo cuando vuelvas a leerme, sí ^^. Sobre el Malfoy que descubrió a la rata aún no te lo haré saber XP. Y me encanta que estés captando bien el dilema en el cual pongo a _**tose, tose** Drakín **tose, tose**_ Draco. Y es verdad, sobre lo demás sólo el tiempo (que disponga para escribir ^^) lo dirá.

Y a todos los que no dejaron rewiews (o las tercas de sus computadoras no les permite) espero que le sigan a este proyecto, que está hecho con mucho cariño.

Mi mail dragonzukino@hotmail.com, o dragonzukino@yahoo.com.mx para que me hagan saber todo lo que piensan y en caso de que sean tímidos (como cierta personita que conozco ¬¬) y no desean que nadie se entere de lo que piensan.


	12. El misterioso objetivo de Voldemort

Capítulo 12:  
El misterioso objetivo de Voldemort 

* * *

- Hubieses sido un grandioso maestro de _Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras _- Remus agregó con plena sinceridad.

- Si no hubiese sido por esa estúpida rata - replicó Black - Y hablando de ratas... -

- Esa parte sí que me tiene totalmente desorientado - comentó el antiguo profesor del colegio de magia y hechicería.

- Lo único que sé es que si Peter está involucrado, Voldemort no está lejos - Sirius ni siquiera notó que a Ron le dieron escalofríos - 

Y hablando de ratas.....

* * *

_- Colagusano - _ se escuchó la fría y masculina voz que provocó que Hermione apretara los ojos cerrándolos entre cansancio profundo y temor resignado.

El calvo se apresuró a llevar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran, y al instante tomó una actitud de sumisión total.

- Acabo de encontrarme con Malfoy - observó el destellante hombre entornando sus rojizos ojos con mucha suspicacia hacia el animago - Y ha estado diciéndome cosas muy interesantes -

- Disculpe mi comentario, mi lord, pero Malfoy sólo quiere ponerlo en mi contra - Peter respiró entrecortadamente aunque esta forma de hablar la había adquirido al pasar muchos años entregándose a la cobardía - Él sólo saca conclusiones precipitadas e infundadas -

Voldemort se acercó más hacia su servidor. Peter sintió claramente cómo el estómago se le revolvía y la sangre se le bajaba a los pies.

- Espero que no me estés mintiendo - susurró el mago - Sabes perfectamente que esta vez no te lo perdonaría -

- Lo sé, mi Señor - Peter casi se inclinaba a besarle los pies - Usted sabe muy bien cómo es mi lealtad -

Voldemort pasó sus ojos directo hacia su secuestrada víctima quien seguía con los ojos cerrados, con las manos hacia el pecho, como si esperase la muerte en cualquier instante.

Una maligna sonrisa se dibujó en él y el aura que lo envolvía se tornó más gris.

- Vamos - comenzó a hablarle con malicia - Suplica la muerte -

Hermione seguía con su actitud, tan rígida como una estatua, tan decidida a ignorarlo.

Voldemort frunció el entrecejo. Había algo diferente en ella en esta ocasión. De seguro que algún nuevo cambio en su actitud.

Al principio, hace dos años atrás, ella no dejaba de temblar ante su presencia; con el paso de los tiempos parecía que había caído en un estado de resignación total. Y ahora estaba con esa actitud de ignorarlo, cosa que Tom no aceptaba. Nunca antes alguien le había ignorado, así sea muggle, mago o bestia.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - exigió saber - Responde!! Asquerosa sangre sucia!! -

- De seguro que está cansada por.... -

- Colagusano!!! No te lo pregunté a ti. ¡¡¡Así que cierra la boca!!! -

Hermione abrió sus ojos pero no se atrevió a mirarlo directamente. Después de todo, bien grabada tenía en la memoria el aspecto brillante del mago tenebroso.

- No suplicaré por mi vida - comenzó a decir la joven - Si quiere acabar conmigo hágalo. No me importa -

Voldemort sacó su varita cuyo núcleo tenía la pluma del fénix de Dumbledore.

- No estás cooperando en nada - objetó el hombre aprisionando con mayor fuerza su arma mágica - Recuerda.... _Obliviate _-

La joven contuvo las ganas de morderse el labio inferior. Pero la forma en que aprisionaba sus labios daba a entender que no iba a contestarle.

- Uno de estos días pierdo la paciencia y te largo al más allá tal como lo hice con tus asquerosos muggles -

- ¿Y por qué demonios no lo hace? - reclamó Hermione más irritada.

Peter negó con la cabeza y retrocedió unos pasos. El brillo del tenebroso comenzó a perder intensidad al instante en que la punta de su varita botaba un aire verde.

- Mi señor - murmuró Colagusano con su voz más chillona que nunca - Su barrera -

El Tenebroso bajó el brazo puesto que se había dado cuenta que su vasallo tenía toda la razón.

- lord Voldemort jamás le dirá a una _sangre sucia_ sus magníficos y perfectos planes - el tipo no evitó una risa tan tenebrosa como fría mientras su luminosidad adquiría y perdía intensidad y era notable que Tom se esforzaba por mantener su brillo - Aunque es obvio mi objetivo: Harry Potter -

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su médula, como si un cubo de hielo se deslizaba lentamente por ella. Harry apretó más los ojos como si con ello lograse mantener la imagen de ese fulgor a punto de desvanecerse, como si con ello destapase algún misterio.

Cuatro palabras rondaban insistentemente en su cabeza.... _'sangre sucia' _y su propio nombre y apellido _'Harry Potter'._ El joven sentía el mismo ambiente de sus pesadillas. ¿Será otro de esos asquerosos recuerdos sobre ese maldito 31 de octubre?

- De nada sirve estar atado al pasado - se repetía mentalmente - Debo concentrarme en el presente -

Harry dejó que el agua de la regadera le cayera por enésima vez en ese día. Sentir el líquido vital recorrerle el cuerpo comenzaba a llenarlo de una sensación de paz, como si estuviese en medio de una intensa lluvia.

_Continuará!!_

* * *

Feliz Año Nuevo!!!!

Comienza la época de lluvia acá y esto me ha dado una linda idea de qué hacer ^_____^ 

Por cierto, tengo algo muy importantes que decirles: Lo único que pide un escritor son mensajes, así uno puede llevar una idea de lo que está haciendo, por qué rumbo debe ir llevando las cosas y cuestiones por el estilo. En verdad que si no hubiese sido por el review del capítulo anterior hubiese eliminado este archivo de la frustración que me estaba dando. Pensé que nadie lo leía y entonces me dije ¿Para qué se supone que lo hago?

Alguien me hizo ver que es muy probable que muchos estén leyendo este fict, que le sigan desde el primer capítulo y no se atreven a dejar mensaje por diversos motivos. Bueno, yo les digo otra cosa: el review (o los mensajes por mail) son lo único que se recibe por escribir ficts. No hay nada económico de por medio. No pretendo romper una marca con cantidad de reviews, simplemente quiero saber qué es lo que piensan. Ni es necesario que estén registrados en esta página. Sólo denle clic al botón adjunto a _Submit Review _(el que dice _'Go'_) y pueden darme críticas constructivas para mejorar (esto para los que no sepan el manejo de esta web). Si acaso no se les abre ninguna ventana para ello (porque hay ocasiones en que _ la_página_que_sabemos_ se pone caprichosa) están las direcciones de mis correos: dragonzukino@hotmail.com y dragonzukino@yahoo.com.mx

**_Contestando a los reviews _ **(pregunten nomás que a lo que pueda respondo)

_Ady-chan:_ Vas por buen rumbo y tú también vas atando muchos cabos (a ver si uno de estos días no soy yo la que se cae XP) y gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Pronto resolveré todas tus intrigas (y la que me falte me la recuerdas, ok?)

_Calixta:_ Te recomiendo que no leas mis primeros ficts (recién comenzaba, y no están muy bien redactados. Compréndeme, sí? ^^) Vaya!! Aclaraste tus dudas!! ;_; Y a mí que me encanta tener enredados a los lectores =P

_Damaris:_ Siempre es un honor tenerte por estos lugares. No os pierdas, please!! Y no sé si habré captado mal pero creo que insinuaste que Draco encontrara a Hermione o Sirius y sus amigos encontraran a Hermione? Si es por Draco él sí sabe en dónde está Hermione, si es por los demás... pronto se enterarán ^^

_Jenny Anderson: _ Como verás Voldemort tiene a Hermione y Peter la custodia para que ella no escape aunque la misma rata busca liberarse de ella. No, Hermione no está bajo una maldición aunque Voldemort sí quisiera. Y sí, el famoso secreto de Hermione (el que está en el cuaderno) es que está enamorada de Harry (luego Harry mismo presenciará la famosa escena en que Ron descubrió a Hermione, sólo espero no enredarme =S)

_KiMi10:_ Qué gusto hallar a alguien nuevo por estos lugares!! También te deseo un Próspero Año Nuevo. ¿Crees esto largo? Yo veo muy corto los capítulos (las redacciones largas no son mi estilo ;_;) Gracias por tu valioso comentario. Y en verdad trataré de hacerlo más emocionante!!


	13. Habitacion Diecinueve

Capítulo 13:  
Habitación Diecinueve 

* * *

Harry se envolvió en una toalla y fastidiado, mas no cansado, se recostó en el borde de la ventana.

Su mirada se posó en el ambiente nublado que se vislumbraba. El aire corría suavemente moviendo algunas hojas sin hacerlas caer. Se sentía un extraño calor húmedo.

_Tac... tac... tac..._

La mente del joven estaba hastiada de divagar sin rumbo fijo pero simplemente no podía detenerse y olvidar el asunto.

_«Sirius tiene razón. Hermione está» _el joven lanzó un pesado suspiro _«Hermione **tiene **que estarbien»_

_Tac... tac... tac..._

_«No creo que esté enfadada porque no fui a buscarla el último día» _Harry se mordió un puño en señal de nerviosismo _«Debe comprender que estaba tan confundido. ¡¡Ella actuó tan impredeciblemente!!»_

_Tac... tac.. tac.._

_«Y ahora me viene con el cuento de que no quiere saber de mí» _la rabia recorrió en sus venas al mismo tiempo que la intriga se ahondaba más en su cabeza. Pero tampoco podía apartar de su mente el femenino rostro cansado, su voz temblorosa...

_Tac.. tac.. tac..._

_«¿Qué demonios hace ese ruido?» _Harry frunció el entrecejo y buscó dentro de la habitación, pero el simple hecho de haberle prestado atención al insistente golpe le hizo notar que el bullicioso estaba en la parte de afuera tocando con su pico el vidrio de la ventana.

- ¿Quién eres? - murmuró Harry abriendo la ventana - Mas bien, ¿A quién perteneces? -

Una lechuza pequeña y gris, de inmensos ojos amarillos, le mostraba su pata derecha, en la cual estaba enrollado un pergamino de un blanco puro y una pequeña bolsita de piel de dragón.

Harry de inmediato desató el mensaje y apenas lo desenrolló cuando la lechuza agitó bruscamente sus alas y prendió vuelo hacia un rumbo indefinido. Y a Harry comenzó a preocuparle quien era el dueño (o dueña) esa lechuza cuando leyó el contenido del papel:

_A doscientos cincuenta kilómetros al oeste hallarás un pequeño pueblo. Detrás de la colina está una mansión abandonada__ y frente a ella un edificio de cuatro pisos. En el último piso, en la habitación 19. Aquí se encuentra tu querida Hermione Granger. Y será mejor que vayas por ella si aún la quieres encontrar con vida._

_Encontrarás en la bolsa un reloj de arena. Es un traslador. Úsalo y estarás en la mansión, pero deshazte de él cuando llegues ahí, ve por Granger y salgan del sitio por otros medios._

Harry arrugó el papel. ¿Era eso una amenaza de muerte? ¿Era ella la que estaba en peligro? ¿O esto era una trampa para él?

- Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo - de inmediato dobló el papel y lo colocó en una mesa cercana mientras se dirigió al armario a buscar ropa para vestirse.

Cuando estaba listo para salir tomó el mensaje del pergamino y lo guardó entre sus ropas, luego sacudió la bolsa de piel de dragón y salió un pequeño objeto que contenía arena. Por el momento, todo parecía ser cierto.

Harry tomó un pedazo de papel y sobre el mismo escribió una nota para su padrino. No se detuvo a releer el mensaje. Harry sentía que no tenía tiempo para ello. Luego fue a abrir uno de los cajones, con mayor precisión en donde tenía guardada su varita.

Y finalmente se dirigió a coger el reloj de arena.

* * *

- Ron le envió una lechuza a mi madre - continuó relatando la pelirroja - Creo que algo malo le está pasando a Harry -

Draco no hizo ningún gesto en especial, ni siquiera asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y ahora qué les dijiste a tus padres? -

- Que iba a practicar algunos hechizos que he aprendido - Ginny se echó un mechón rojizo hacia detrás de su oreja - Aunque creo que no prestaron mucha atención a los que les decía. Están preocupados por Harry -

- Entonces ellos saben que estás fuera de la casa... -

- Fred quería acompañarme. Él pensaba que me iba a la casa de Harry pero le dije que no iba para allá, entonces desistió -

Draco se afirmó al respaldar de la silla de cuero negro. Se lo notaba un poco tenso.

Ginny tragó saliva antes de lanzar sus siguientes palabras. Ella era bien cuidadosa cuando tocaba ciertos temas con él.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo en tu casa? -

Draco la miró un tanto intrigado. ¿Por qué ella deducía que el problema estaba ahí?

- ¡Nada pasa allá! - le contestó en un cortante tono de _'No preguntes'_

Ginny dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- Sólo quería saber si estabas bien.... - comenzó a explicarse sin atreverse a darle la cara - ... o saber si había algo en lo que podía ayudarte -

Draco se levantó y la aprisionó contra sí. De sus labios quiso salir una frase de disculpa, pero no lo consiguió. Sólo atinó a posar su barbilla en los rojizos cabellos y a hacer más firme el abrazo.

Nuevamente Ginny se dejó llevar por lo que decían las acciones de Draco. Eso, para ella, era una forma en que Draco le pedía disculpas por lo tosco que puede volverse de un momento a otro. Aunque estas actitudes hirientes de Draco ella las conoce perfectamente y es algo que él debería controlar, al menos cuando están a solas, cuando nadie más es testigo de lo que viven.

* * *

- Defendió a Peter - objetó Sirius notablemente molesto - Aún sabiendo todo lo que hizo el maldito -

- No, no defendió a Peter - observó Remus más calmado - Sino a Harry. Ella pidió que nos lleváramos a Harry -

- Pero ahí estaba Peter - replicó el animago canino - Y el muy idiota se atreve a decirme que él planeó el encuentro -

- ¿Para qué quería que encontráramos a Hermione? ¿Acaso ella estaba desaparecida? -

- Harry y Hermione discutieron el último día en que estuvimos en Hogwarts - intervino Ron aunque el chico frunció el entrecejo recordando los acontecimientos - O al menos es lo que deduzco porque al día siguiente ella estaba en un vagón y él en otro y parecía que no querían verse nunca más - _«Incluso ni eso extraño que pasó logró unirlos» _Ron meditaba profundamente sobre aquel suceso _«Me pregunto si esto tendrá alguna relación»_

- Y Harry aún no baja - dijo Remus observando las escaleras que guían hacia la parte arriba.

- ¿Y si está dormido? - opinó Ron.

Sirius en cambio se levantó cuidadosamente de su asiento y se dirigió con cautela hacia la habitación de su ahijado. Ciertamente tanto silencio no le daba buena espina.

Apenas le tomó un par de minutos cuando el hombre volvió con un papel entre sus manos.

- Debí suponerlo - fueron sus primeras palabras.

Remus tomó el papel y leyó en voz alta:

_- Tengo asuntos pendientes. No se entrometan. No se preocupen. Volveré pronto -_

- Apuesto a que él no se escapaba cuando era custodiado por otras personas - replicó Sirius un tanto molesto.

- Bueno.... - recordó Ron - Sólo una vez en las vacaciones del Segundo Año. Y también en Tercero para ir a Hogsmeade. También me contó que, junto con Hermione, habían usado el giratiempo para salvarte, ahí también escapó, ¿No? - el pelirrojo comenzó a enumerar las situaciones - Y en Quinto se escapó de Snape. Si hubiesen visto la cara de él cuando se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba en las mazmorras. En Sexto pudo burlar a los mortífagos -

- Recuerdo eso último - replicó Remus - Ese ataque de Voldemort fue muy atroz -

- ¿Y en séptimo? - repentinamente preguntó Sirius y él mismo respondió a su cuestión - ¡¡En séptimo Voldemort no hizo nada!! -

- Un año demasiado tranquilo - apoyó Remus.

* * *

_«Al menos la mansión existe» _meditó Harry observando la inmensidad y suciedad que envolvía el sitio. Habían unas cortinas rasgadas y mugrosas cubriendo las ventanas por lo que poca luz ingresaba al sitio.

Sólo alguien con un finísimo sentido de la audición hubiese escuchado los pasos de Harry. Él se deslizaba por la casa casi como un fantasma y con la mano cerca del pecho. En un rápido movimiento él hurgaría dentro de la chamarra y sacaría su varita por si acaso todo se tratase de una emboscada.

Finalmente pudo acercarse a una de las ventanas y logró ver al edificio que tenía exactamente 4 pisos a pesar de lo sucio que estaban los vidrios.

Harry tragó saliva mientras apuntaba al pequeño reloj de arena y decía una palabra que sentenciaba su destino.

El traslador ardía en una pequeña hoguera. Harry no tenía ya marcha atrás. Con mayor cuidado se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, estremeciéndose ante el chillido que hacía.

Salió de la mansión sin ningún inconveniente y en pocos instantes estaba frente al edificio. A estas alturas el terrible pensamiento de que la emboscada se hallara aquí le atravesó el pensamiento como si fuese una daga.

Pero... ¿Y si resultaba cierto? ¿Y si Hermione se hallaba aquí?

La puerta principal del sitio estaba abierta. Harry se sintió tentado por la idea de preguntar en la recepción si alguien de apellido Granger se encontraba hospedado, pero la nota decía claramente en la habitación en la que _se supone_ que está ella.

El joven no encontró el ascensor así que se dirigió hacia una puerta abierta la cual daba a las escaleras. Ese debía ser el único medio por el cual las personas subían y bajaban del sitio aunque parecía que nadie habitaba ahí.

Harry repentinamente tuvo la misma sensación de fastidio que cuando estaba en la casa de Hermione. Sus pasos comenzaron a ser levemente ruidosos pero algo le incitaba a apresurarse. Parecía que el sitio estaba cubierto de una neblina gris.

Finalmente Harry llegó al último piso y antes de entrar al pasillo desdobló el papel y leyó nuevamente. Lo arrugó en señal de nerviosismo y lo volvió a guardar.

- Habitación diecinueve - murmuró con un nudo en la garganta. La frente le comenzó a latir tan rápidamente como el corazón.

El silencio era el dueño del lugar, ni siquiera los pasos de Harry se escuchaban. La sensación de fastidio aumentaba conforme se acercaba a su destino final.

_Habitación dieciséis...._

¿Y si ella no estaba ahí? ¿Y si todo era una maldita trampa? Después de todo había actuado precipitadamente y se dejó guiar por la nota anónima de una desconocida lechuza. Pero quien le mandó el mensaje sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando por su vida. Así que puede contener algo de verdad.

_Diecisiete..._

Aunque si algo malo le pasaba a Hermione ella bien se lo pudo haber dicho en la Galería. Y lo único que ella hizo fue recalcarle que nunca más quería verlo. Bueno, si en verdad ella está ahí él le comentará sobre la nota. Si Hermione está en ese sitio él no se irá sin estar totalmente convencido de su seguridad.

_Dieciocho..._

Aunque podrían hablar sobre ciertos asuntos pendientes. Después de todo, se lo había puesto en la nota a su padrino. Incluso le preguntaría por lo del Autobús Noctámbulo que ella tomó hace dos años atrás.

_Diecinueve..._

Harry buscó el timbre del departamento, pero no lo encontró. Entonces decidió golpear la puerta. No hubo contestación.

Harry tocó la manija y por breves segundos sintió como si hubiese tocado un cable telefónico: una leve corriente recorrió su mano y se deslizó por todo su cuerpo hasta perderse. Harry haló la manija pero esta se encontraba asegurada.

El joven respiró pesadamente y volvió a tocar la puerta. Nuevamente no hubo contestación. Harry posó una mano en el número uno y deslizó sus dedos por medio del mismo mientras con su otra mano aprisionaba su vara mágica.

Estaba decidido!! Iba a abrir esa puerta a como dé lugar!!

En el instante en que Harry iba a sacar su varita la puerta se abrió. O mejor dicho, _ella _la abrió.

El tiempo pareció detenerse justo en aquel momento. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero de inmediato la cerró puesto que no encontró las palabras adecuadas que quería soltar.

Hermione, por su lado, se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un grito de sorpresa (al menos lo que dedujo Harry). De inmediato la mano se posó en el pecho de ella, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. La joven se arrimó al borde de la puerta.

- Harry... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Quién te dijo....? -

Su voz era más temblorosa y no había por ningún lado ese aire de enfado que había mostrado hace unas horas atrás.

- ¿Estás bien? - Harry ignoró sus preguntas, sólo necesitaba escuchar una respuesta afirmativa de parte de ella, pero no la obtuvo.

- No deberías estar aquí - Hermione intentaba adoptar su actitud hiriente y altiva, pero simplemente no lo conseguía. La aparición del chico definitivamente la había tomado por sorpresa.

- Necesito hablar contigo - Harry echó a un lado todas las preocupaciones por una emboscada. Hermione negó con la cabeza - Por favor - pidió el joven.

- No ahora... - parecía que era ella quien suplicaba - En otra ocasión.... ¡Lo prometo! -

Harry bajó la mirada pero al instante volvió a observarla, con mayor detenimiento en esta ocasión: lucía pálida y delgada. Y sobre todo muy asustada.

- Harry... hablamos en otra ocasión - el tono que ella usaba no convencía al joven - Vete de aquí -

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? - indagó más preocupado.

- No es nada - Hermione le respondió observando sus zapatos.

- Hermione ¡Mírame! - al decir estas palabras Harry dio tres pasos al frente y alargó su brazo para tocarla. Cuando su cuerpo pasó el borde de la puerta él sintió como si se hubiese sumergido en una tina repleta de gelatina. Se sentía tan viscoso y frío.

Y aunque el cuerpo de Harry se detuvo su mano no lo hizo y siguió su curso por lo que la tomó del brazo. Si el ambiente de la habitación era frío, el cuerpo de Hermione parecía un témpano de hielo.

Harry buscó con la mirada un acondicionador de aire o algo que explicara tanta frialdad en el sitio pero sólo encontró un salón prácticamente vacío con dos puertas en los extremos: una de las puertas estaba abierta en la cual se veía algunos cuadros regados por el piso y otra que estaba cerrada.

Finalmente Harry posó su mirada en Hermione quien parecía más pálida y asustada que antes. Entonces ella abrió los labios para decir una sola palabra.

_- Vayámonos -_

Harry no entendió del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo sintió que debían salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, por lo que no soltó a Hermione y la haló hacia afuera del departamento. Y si él no hubiese estado mirándola entonces Harry juraría que ella dudó en irse porque sintió una fuerza que parecía aprisionarla.

Hermione miró la puerta del departamento y quiso cerrarla pero parecía temer de que el cuarto la absorbiera si lo hacía.

Harry miró desconcertado el departamento y a Hermione. No dijo nada en aquellos instantes y sólo atinó a guiarla fuera del edificio.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras ella tropezó un par de veces casi cayendo encima de Harry pero lograba reestablecer el equilibrio y seguía bajando cada vez más apresurada.

Finalmente salieron del edificio. Casi corriendo Hermione lo guió hasta el pueblo y de ahí hasta la carretera principal.

Hermione volvió a llevarse la mano a la boca mientras murmuraba cosas como _'Dejé mi varita... 'Se dará cuenta' 'Mis tarjetas'_

La joven miró a Harry quien en ese instante se percató que un auto azul turquesa pronto pasaría frente a ellos. Si el coche hubiese sido más viejo Harry pensaría que era el mismo coche de los Weasley.

- ¿Necesitan un aventón? - indagó el rubio que conducía el automóvil cuando se detuvo - No es normal que estén aquí en la carretera como si nada -

Harry miró de reojo a Hermione y no lo pensó dos veces.

En menos de un minuto ambos magos estaban embarcados en los asientos de atrás del misterioso salvador.

Hermione miró por breves instantes cuánto se habían alejado del pueblo y al sentir que era un largo trayecto ella suspiró profundamente.

Harry posó una mano en el hombro de la chica quien sintió que estaba libre de las barreras que lo alejaban de él y lo abrazó impulsivamente, descansando su cabeza en la chaqueta negra que él portaba.

Instantes después Harry sintió cómo el cuerpo de Hermione se volvía más pesado y la respiración de ella se tornó más pasiva. Incluso podía sentir que los latidos del corazón de ella estaban cobrando un ritmo normal.

- Dulces sueños - le murmuró suavemente mientras le acariciaba su largo y rizado cabello.

_Continuará!!_

* * *

**_Contestando a los reviews _ **(pregunten nomás que a lo que pueda respondo)

_Calixta:_ Gracias por tus comentarios. Me llenan de mucho gusto leerlos. Y sobre las clases.... Uy, qué cosas dices. Ahí sí que exageras.

_Kurai:_ Gracias por dejarme tu valioso comentario!! (Je, je... compréndanme, tengo pocos admiradores) Bueno, ya Hermione no está con Colagusano. Lo ocurrido antes se presentará después. @.@ 

_Draco:_ Ok, ok, ok... comprendí tu mensaje.. Y en respuesta a ello.. espero que te guste lo que tengo preparado con tu destino_ Drakín_ ^^

_Damaris: _Lamento la demora!! Mi _amada compu_ comenzó el Año amenazándome con borrar mis amadas canciones de anime y mis ficts favoritos y los que he escrito!! En conclusión: una catástrofe!! Por suerte no perdí nada (excepto mis conversaciones por MSG ;_;) pero al menos los retazos de este fict siguen intactos. Así que me propongo a unirlos cuanto antes mejor.

_Tomy:_ Y justamente a esto me refería!! Tú consideras que el fict está pesado por el misterio y yo no lo había tomado desde ese punto de vista. No creo que le eche tanto misterio, lo que pasa es que quiero ir despacio y no estropear la historia. No me gustaría que en un capítulo estuviese resuelto toda la trama y créeme, soy experta en ello. ¿Quieres tragedia? Veré cómo le hago. No sé si lo que planeo sea trágico (a decir verdad la tragedia no se me da tanto como el romance =^^=) y sí (llevándome una mano al corazón) actualizaré pronto!!

_Su_Mundusita:_ Qué bueno!! Al fin alguien siente lo que yo cuando leo un buen fict!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario!! Me alegra haberte quitado la monotonía de una aburrida tarde. ¿Secuestrarme? Ummmm..... como que mejor sigo escribiendo n_n (Siento que gano popularidad!! Y se siente MUY bien) Gracias nuevamente por tu comentario, me hace sentir bien ^.~

_Ady-chan:_ sí, lo_que_ya_sabemos suele ponerse caprichosa. Igual, e insisto en ello, para eso está el correo electrónico. E insisto!! Yo terminaré cayéndome uno de estos días!! Sí a ambas cosas, en la que me dijiste en la cual está la clave (o al menos parte de ella) con la diferencia de que no lo está usando sino que intenta. Y sí también a que Harry casi la ve. Y no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que me lean.

**Notas finales: **No estoy usando ningún fragmento de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, así que no crean que Snape ha encerrado a Harry en las mazmorras (aunque creo que Severus estaría fascinado por hacerlo ^^)

Muchas gracias por tomar parte de tu valioso tiempo para leer. Ahora te pido unos segundos más para que dejes el review o sino mensajes igual de valiosos a mis correos: dragonzukino@hotmail.com dragonzukino@yahoo.com.mx

Hasta la próxima!


	14. Pláticas Pendientes

Capítulo 14:  
Pláticas pendientes 

* * *

- La forma en que el hechizo es más efectivo es apuntándolo hacia el pecho, no al lado izquierdo, sino en todo el centro - Draco tomó la varita delgada y la colocó justo en la mitad de su pecho - Y más que nada.... debes desear con todas tus fuerzas herir a la persona -

Ginny asintió pero la expresión de su rostro declaraba con toda la facilidad del mundo que él era la última persona en el mundo a quien ella quisiera lastimar.

- Si te presionan con la punta de la varita en el pecho, la forma de evitar el hechizo es creando un golpe de aire, si tu atacante no está bien apoyado en sus propias piernas lo mandarás volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Sea cual sea el caso tienes que ser más rápida tanto en tomar la varita, como en invocar claramente los hechizos. Un pequeño error en la pronunciación puede ser fatal para ti misma -

Más empeñada en memorizar todas las indicaciones, la pelirroja volvió a asentir.

- Esto no dan en Hogwarts - comentó Ginny un tanto intrigada.

- Digamos que son clases especiales de _ Severus _ - respondió Draco.

- ¿Por eso es que regresaste a Hogwarts luego de que te habías graduado? -

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rubio, sin embargo pudo mantener la calma y la mente fría para no delatarse.

- Así es. Sentía que en siete años no había aprendido lo suficiente y quise especializarme más en la magia. _Severus _ es experto en muchas ramas, no sólo en Pociones -

Ginny alzó las cejas un tanto comprensiva. Quizá un motivo más para amar a Draco era ese aguante sorprendente que le tenía al grasiento y más detestado profesor de Hogwarts. Aunque no era ningún secreto que Snape siempre tuvo predilección por Draco.

El silencio reinó los labios de la pelirroja, algo que a Draco no le gustaba porque ella siempre le platicaba de todo (buscando conocerlo, él lo sabía perfectamente) pero cuando Ginny callaba, ella analizaba. Y a él no le convenía que ella se pusiera a armar ciertas cosas de la vida de él.

- Y de paso aprovechaba para volver a verte - Draco alargó el brazo lo suficiente para tomarla de la mano y atraerla hacia él - Ese año estabas a mi merced, sin ninguno de los entrometidos de tus hermanos -

Ginny sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Me quieres decir que antes no te acercabas a mí porque estaban George y mis otros hermanos? - preguntó en esta ocasión de forma directa, no queriendo sacar una conclusión precipitada como siempre lo hacía con él.

Draco apenas pensó unas milésimas de segundos antes de dar con la respuesta.

- En especial Ronald!! Qué.... - Draco se detuvo unos instantes buscando una palabra con la cual describirlo sin ocasionarse un problema con ella - ..._'tipo' _para más fastidioso -

- Estás exagerando - exclamó de inmediato Ginny dejándose envolver por los brazos de Malfoy.

El rubio de inmediato recordó una ocasión en escuchó cómo Seamus le había pedido _'permiso'_ al pelirrojo para llevarse a Ginny a _'Las Tres Escobas'_ y la respuesta del hermano fue de _'advertirle'_ que podría amanecer colgado de la torre más alta de Gryffindor vomitando babosas vivas. En aquélla vez Draco se había reído imaginando justamente a Ron escupiendo las babosas, (_'Con lo experto que es el imbécil para auto-hechizarse'_ se había dicho)

La realidad es que si en la actualidad Draco volvía a escuchar una proposición parecida no se reiría tanto como en tiempos anteriores.

Ginny aprovechó el silencio del joven para deslizar una mano por los dorados cabellos. Draco sintió fascinación por aquel gesto pero no lo delató, simplemente sintió y disfrutó la caricia. Quizá sea el hecho de que era ella, o que el cansancio mental le carcomía y aquel gesto por parte de la pelirroja le invitaba a descansar. Draco no lo sabía ni estaba interesado en descubrir el porqué esa sensación de calma lo invadía.

* * *

Hermione se levantó abruptamente de su sitio y por unos terribles instantes se vio a sí misma encerrada en aquellas paredes. Pensó que todo había sido un sueño: Harry había aparecido y por más que ella le insistió él no quiso irse. Y finalmente...

- _Escapé..._ - el tono de su voz, tan frágil como intrigante, no delataba si ella lo afirmaba o preguntaba.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, algo que definitivamente la volvió a la realidad: estaba en un auto, con Harry a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? - volvió a preguntarle sin darle a entender que estaba intrigado sobre la palabra que ella había soltado. De hecho Harry tenía muchas incógnitas sobre Hermione.

- Algo cansada - se justificó Hermione sobándose la nuca.

- ¿Por tu exposición? -

Hermione hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Harry se sintió ofendido porque ese gesto no le pareció una respuesta sino más una indiferencia a su pregunta.

Harry estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para atacarla con preguntas cuando el automóvil se detiene.

- Hemos llegado - comenta el rubio - ¿Estás seguro que desde aquí puedes moverte? -

Hermione le miró un tanto intrigada, obviamente buscando respuestas, pero Harry no se las dio. Quizá era una forma de desquitarse de ella.

- Sí, aquí está perfecto - respondió el de cabello azabache al abrir la puerta del vehículo - Y muchas gracias -

- Disculpe cualquier molestia, o cualquier desviación - dijo la femenina mientras salía apoyándose de la mano de Harry.

- No es desviación. Como venía conversando con su amigo, cuando usted se quedó dormida, sólo arreglaba unos asuntos acá en Londres y luego me volvía a mi natal Japón. Aunque quien sabe si fue cosa del destino. Uno de mis antepasados siempre decía que _'nada en este mundo es una coincidencia' _-

Hermione frunció el entrecejo un tanto sorprendida. No era tan normal ver a un japonés sin ningún rasgo de que lo era (más aún rubio). El joven tendría aproximadamente unos veinte años. Y tenía un aire de madurez inusual. Se le notaba tan seguro de cada palabra que decía que fácilmente podía convencer a cualquier persona que lo que dice es cierto.

Granger no pudo evitar el no fijarse en un pequeño paquete que contenía un majo de cartas cuya parte posterior (estaban boca abajo) era de color verde esperanza. Y las figuras que más resaltaban le recordaron a los libros de Astrología que prácticamente no utilizó.

- Cuídense mucho - se despidió el conductor.

- Su apellido es..... - indagó la femenina.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. El joven dirigió su mirada hacia los objetos que tenían el mismo color que sus ojos. Y entonces sintió algo especial. Una calidez y una fuerza que sólo se podía conocer como la esencia de...

- Hiragizawa - El conductor pudo decir entre tartamudeos.

- Granger - contestó ella notablemente confundida.

- Potter - agregó Harry.

El rubio asintió un par de veces y atinó a hacer una señal de despedida antes de irse.

- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? - preguntó Hermione volviéndose hacia Harry.

- ¿De que si él era un mago? - Hermione asintió - Sí, lo pensé pero.... - Harry se volvió hacia sus espaldas y miró el pequeño refugio tan mugriento como _aparentemente_ insignificante - él no vio el Caldero Chorreante -

- O quizá fingió no verlo - objetó la femenina desviando su mirada a la cantidad de tiendas modernas que rodeaban el ambiente.

Los transeúntes entraban y salían de cada local, recorrían las aceras, miraban insistentemente hacia todos los sitios en busca de algún objeto en especial. Y sin embargo parecía que no notaban al sitio que era el punto que separaba al mundo _muggle_ con el de los magos.

Hermione volvió su mirada al deplorable sitio. Tal vez el inmueble era así para desviar la atención de las personas que buscaban tiendas lujosas. O quizá el transcurso de los años le dio al _Caldero Chorreante_ ese aspecto de edificio a punto de desplomarse. Eso si acaso no se mantenía fijo debido a un conjuro.

Harry, sin embargo, mantuvo su mirada, tan verde como la esmeralda, fija en ella. Intentando comprender la actitud de la femenina. Recordando el rechazo de ella en la Galería y el obvio cambio de actitud que demostr cuando se encontraron en aquel edificio.

- Sé que en la actualidad no quieres saber de magia - comenzó a decir Harry observándola brevemente pero volvió a fijar su mirada en el sitio mágico - Pero necesito hablar contigo. Y no conozco nada mejor que el Callejón Diagon. Buscaremos un sitio, lo más _muggle_ posible. Aclararemos ciertos asuntos pendientes y luego... -

Hermione miró nuevamente el entorno, pero esta vez con mayor detenimiento, como si esquivara la proposición de Harry, o como si buscara a alguien.

Harry abrió la boca para decirle un _'__Si no quieres....' _pero Hermione se adelantó en hablar

- Bien, vamos -

Harry guió entonces a Hermione adentro del sitio.

Y en aquellos instantes el joven lamentó el no haber llevado la capa heredada de su padre, pues apenas abrió la puerta muchos ojos se posaron en él.

Era como si fuera la primera vez que Harry pisaba aquel sitio, Hagrid le había llevado para hacerle conocer su realidad, su verdad y su mundo. Aunque esto traía a su vez muchas penas para el joven: el conocer lo sucedido con sus padres, ser _famoso_ entre los magos de todo el mundo por algo que él no hizo (_'El crédito es de mi madre'_ se había dicho en noches de meditación) la frustración de que el hechizo de Lily ya no le proteja.

Harry pasó algo acelerado entre los magos, saludó en silencio asintiendo la cabeza y se dirigió a la parte posterior del sitio, hacia el patio. Intentó no prestarle atención a las murmuraciones de los presentes, ignoró el llamado de otros. Nadie iba a atrasarlo o evitarlo: ¡¡Hablaría con Hermione y pondrían todo en claro!!

- ¿Por aquí entras al Callejón Diagon? - indagó Hermione.

Harry asintió.

- Hagrid me llevó desde aquí la primera vez - recordó el joven - Luego fui desde la casa de los Weasley - Harry no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al haberse extraviado en aquella ocasión.

La joven atinó a asentir mientras Harry golpeó tres veces a un ladrillo que comenzó a ser el punto exacto de donde un agujero comenzaba a formarse.

- Ven, vamos - dijo Harry tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia el mágico mundo. Casi al instante el agujero por el cual pasaron fue cerrándose.

La situación era la misma que ante de que entraran al Caldero Chorreante: las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro, lo que distinguía a este mundo del _muggle_ era lo que ofrecían: ingredientes para pociones, instrumentos y medios de transporte mágicos. Y un sinfín de cosas relacionadas con la hechicería.

Para Harry era más fácil pasar desapercibido entre tantas personas, incluso Hermione podía desaparecerse entre ese tumulto.

_«¡Por supuesto!»_ pensó Harry al ver a un grupo de muchachos con la cara pegada al mostrador de la más veloz de todas las escobas, la _Saeta Millenium_ _«Están por empezar las clases en Hogwarts»_

Harry sonrió nostálgicamente. Era el tercer Año en el cual no iba a embarcarse en aquel tren que lo llevaba cada primero de septiembre al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

_«¡¡Septiembre!! ¡¡Hermione!!» _las dos palabras llegaron abruptamente a la mente del joven pero fueron suficientes para que la idea se formara claramente y que el pánico lo invadiera. Impulsivamente aprisionó la mano de Hermione.

- Harry ¿Te pasa algo? - Hermione sintió claramente el cómo él se aferraba a ella, como si ella planease escaparse y él quisiera evitarlo.

- No es nada - contestó Harry - Es que hay mucha gente -

- ¿Y temes que me pierda? -

_«Temo perderte otra vez» _- Simplemente te estoy guiando para llegar más rápido, tenemos mucho de qué platicar - Harry sintió cómo la piel de Hermione se volvía helada - ¿Tienes frío? - indagó Harry volteándose hacia ella.

Hermione negó con la cabeza pero Harry pensó que había hecho una pregunta bastante estúpida siendo obvio que si ella estaba helada era por algo, así que ignoró su respuesta. Simplemente adicionó mentalmente este hecho a la lista de _cosas por averiguar_ que tenía para ella.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño establecimiento que ofrecía una variedad de platos exóticos. (_'Si no existe, se lo inventamos'_ decía en la entrada y parecía ser el lema del lugar)

Harry miró a su alrededor y para su suerte habían pocas personas en el sitio, incluso la mayoría parecía estar de pasada.

Él escogió una mesa que estaba al fondo del salón, muy apartada de unos retratos. Incluso tenía una falsa pared que daba la impresión de encerrarlos. Harry no quería que nadie escuchara la conversación y en este mundo hasta los cuadros se entrometían, sin caer en la exageración. 

Hermione se sentó frente a la pared falsa y Harry, antes de ocupar el sitio frente a ella, tomó su chamarra y se la colocó encima del cuerpo femenino.

Cuando llegó un muchacho a atenderlos Harry pidió dos cervezas de mantequilla y una orden de papas con pollo.

Hermione se envolvió más en la chamarra aspirando el varonil aroma que desprendía. La esencia que ella identificaría como _'sólo la de él__'_ jamás se perdía. Harry ha cambiado físicamente aunque aún sigue siendo delgado y aún (según parece) sigue teniendo problemas para dominar a su azabache cabello. Pero su aspecto no es de ningún debilucho.

Aún así Harry no la veía fijamente. Apenas posaba la mirada en ella y la desviaba hacia otro sitio en menos de treinta segundos. Debía ir con cuidado al tocar _ciertos temas_ con ella. La pregunta clave es: ¿Por dónde comenzar?

_«No importa» _se alentaba el joven de forma mental _«Igual, todo estará claro entre ambos» _Y decidido, clavó su verde mirada en la joven. Hermione lo sintió al instante. Y eso la estremeció. Ella conocía esa mirada decisiva, que no aceptaba rodeos.

Harry abrió los labios y Hermione sintió que el alma se le oprimía. ¿Qué será lo primero que indagará?

- Algo insólito - Harry cerró la boca y frunció el entrecejo, las palabras no habían salido de su garganta - Este es un acto sorprendente -

El ser que había hablado haría un perfecto contraste con Hagrid, en especial por la altura. De seguro que no le llegaba a las rodillas de Harry, pero lo que no tenía en estatura sí que lo tenía en voz.

- Puedo obtener fuego sin usar mis poderes - insistía el pequeño.

- Estamos ocupados - objetó Harry tamborileando los dedos en el borde de la mesa y arrimándose algo tosco a la pared falsa, la misma que tembló.

- No les tomará más de cinco minutos, lo prometo!! Se sorprenderán con esta... Ummm... ¿Cómo podría describirlo? Ah!!! Invención _anti-mágica_ -

De inmediato sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño aparato de color rojo, tenía una rueda en la parte superior, y el interior parecía contener agua.

- Y se hizo el fuego - exclamó el hombrecillo deslizando la rueda con el pulgar_ de_ la mano en la cual sostenía el aparato.

- ¡Increíble! - le comentó Harry a Hermione en un susurro - Es el primer encendedor que veo que saca llama a la primera -

La femenina soltó una pequeña risa.

- Es un invento _muggle_, ¿Sabe qué son los _muggles_, no? Gente no mágica. Increíble que existan, pero así es - el gesto de su rostro denotó que iba a expresar los miles defectos de las personas que no poseían una pizca de poder sobrenatural. Harry se percató de esto a tiempo.

- Y nosotros somos hijos de muggles - objetó Potter.

- ..... Y es sorprendente el ingenio que tienen para vivir sin magia - las facciones del diminuto rostro dieron un giro de 180 grados - Bueno, debo retirarme -

Y dicho esto hizo un ridículo y exuberante aleteo con sus brazos para desvanecerse en un colorido humo.

- Lo sorprendente es cómo pueden existir magos así - comentó Harry.

- Yo soy hija de _muggles_ - le interrumpió Hermione - Tú eres de _sangre pura _- Harry volvió toda su atención en ella y en lo que acababa de decir.

- Mi madre fue hija de _muggles_.... -

- Pero ella fue una hechicera, y se casó con tu padre, otro mago. Eso te convierte a ti en el hijo de dos magos. Tienes poderes, puedes usar magia. Y eso es un _sangre pura -_

- Buena teoría, pero no la considero. No niego mis raíces _muggles..... -_

- No es una teoría - replicó Hermione - Es la verdad -

- ¿Y esto a qué viene? - indagó Harry.

- Nada en especial - Hermione suspiró e introdujo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

- Y ya que estamos hablando de padres - Harry la obligó a sacar las manos de los bolsillos para aprisionarlas entre las suyas - Fui a buscarte a tu casa.... -

- ¡No quiero recordarlo! - suplicó Hermione con la voz temblorosa. Y no sólo su voz temblaba, también lo hacían sus manos y todo su cuerpo.

Harry asintió mordiéndose la lengua por su impertinencia. _«No fue un buen comienzo» _

- Pero hay algo que debes saber: ¡¡No estás sola!! - Harry tomó con mayor firmeza las manos de la joven - No eres ninguna bruja abandonada a tu suerte -

- En aquellos momentos no pensaba - Hermione fijó su mirada en el borde negro de la mesa.

- Pero **ahora **es diferente - Harry tomó con una mano la barbilla de ella y la obligó a darle la cara.

Entonces una sensación extraña invadió su estómago. Quería abrazarla, hacerla sentir protegida y segura. Quería darle calidez a la frialdad de su cuerpo. Y más que nada... anhelaba robarle un beso, como ella lo había hecho hace tiempo atrás. Deseaba besarla como debió hacerlo en aquella pista de baile.

Harry pronunció el nombre de ella, pero el sonido no salió de sus labios. Los pensamientos se le nublaron, el impulso tomó control de su cuerpo y levemente se apoyó en sus codos para acercarse hacia el pálido rostro. Hermione aguantó un suspiro, y entonces.....

- ¡¡Hermione!! ¡¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!! -

Harry acarició con un pulgar la mejilla de Hermione antes de incorporarse en su asiento. Ella desvió su mirada hacia quien la había llamado.

- Sí!! Eres Hermione!! - se alivió el pelirrojo colocando sus brazos en la nuca al preciso instante en que se acercaba más a ella - Por unos instantes temí el haberte llamado sin que en realidad fueras tú. Y estás con... Ops!! -

El joven Weasley sonrió pícaramente y se sobó la nuca en señal de _metí las 'cinco' patas._

- Fred, ¿Qué ocurre? - se acercó la réplica exacta del pelirrojo.

- Es que vi a Hermione y me acerqué a saludarla y no me di cuenta que estaba acompañada. Harry, metido ahí parece que te escondieras del mundo -

- Hola, chicos - George hizo un ademán a su saludo verbal - ¿Están de visita? Tenemos nuestro local a poca distancia de aquí, y salimos porque teníamos que matar a quien nos estaba matando -

- Deberían ir a vernos. Incluso podríamos ofrecerle algunos de nuestros productos _gratis_ - por la forma en que Fred hablaba, daba a entender que uno entraría al séptimo cielo cuando en realidad uno de sus inventos podría ser el mismo quinto infierno.

- Quizá en otra ocasión - dijo Hermione.

- Y bien, ya deberíamos irnos - replicó Fred halando a su gemelo hacia otro lado del sitio - Tenemos que hablar de nuestros negocios y aprovechar que comienza un nuevo año para nosotros -

- ¿Eh? - fue la exclamación de George.

- Ya saben!! Pobres de Primer Año, pero deben de saber que cuentan con nosotros y que seguiremos reclutando a los _anti-snape -_

- Sí, por supuesto!! Gracias a Snape nuestro negocio va a las mil maravillas - George de inmediato tomó esa actitud de seguir a su gemelo en todas sus aventuras.

- Nos veremos luego, no te olvides de nosotros - se despidió Fred.

A lo lejos Harry escuchó las voces que se perdían. Y al mismo tiempo la tensión crecía entre él y Hermione.

_Continuará!!_

* * *

**_Contestando a los reviews _ **(No sean perezosos y dejen uno n_n)

_Alba1:_ Tengo nueva vícti... ejem, lectora!! Sí, sí, ya capté eso de que no dejan review y sin embargo muchos leen el fict. Sólo quiero saber lo que piensan y tener una idea de cuán despistados los tengo n_n y sí, también sirven para mostrar apoyo ^__^ y ves, **respirando profundamente** le sigo al fict.

_Aiko-Shiteru:_ Sí, primero la tarea. (Aprovechando que aún no entro a clases n_n). Pronto verás una reconciliación de película. Y no te preocupes, que no eres la única que _se muere_ =P 

_Annaangel:_ Bienvenida a mi extraña forma de escribir. Como nueva **víctima** de mis escritos os advierto que aquí encontrarás enredos a montón (me gusta que piensen que esto va por cierto rumbo y al final toma otro) incluyo mucho el juego de palabras (aunque rara vez me sale como quiero XP) y meto mucho el romance (sí, pronto me desato en este fict que me estoy conteniendo más de la cuenta) y claro que actualizaré pronto (siempre que la inspiración se me de y que cierto aparato no se vaya en mi contra)

Calixta: Sí, sí va a haber romance o me cambio el nick a....... Petunia Dursley (para que veas que hablo en serio) y bueno, como tip para escribir bien te recomiendo que te impregnes de la materia a escribir. Ten preparada en tu Pc un montón de ficts y relee los capítulos que te han emocionado más. Así la adrenalina se te sube (igual que un poco de locura =P), imagina cualquier tipo de situación y de una vez el final para que sepas por dónde va el asunto. Luego, para el desarrollo deja que la inspiración te guíe. Verás como fluyen las ideas y las palabras.

_CieloCriss:_ Aloha!! Y sí, es verdad. Me tienes muy botada a tal punto que he pensado que te has confabulado con mi computadora para hacerme sufrir (así que tú eres más cruel que yo) pero hagamos algo muy simple y sencillo: sigue escribiendo, sigue publicando y te paso todo lo que quieras. Sigue con **_Girahistoria, MB,_** **_A, CcLl, LG_**. Y para que veas que no soy tan mala.... te digo que acertaste en una de las tres opciones que diste sobre quien envió el mensaje. ¿Cuál de las tres? Ja, ja, ja, ja!!! Aquí mi desquite por Seiyuro!! **MB - ¡¡Agridulce!! Pero aún así... síguelos!!!** Y bueno... sobre Ron.... sí le tengo un poco de simpatía, pero sólo eso. Además no puedo omitirlo del todo porque forma parte de una idea que no puedo omitir en este fict (Hikari se toca la frente por si le ha dado ya la fiebre y parece que _aún_ no ^^). No os pidáis capítulos largos. Vos sois la experta en ello (e indudablemente nadie puede superarte en tan emocionantes épicas)

_Ady-chan:_ Nuevamente gracias por el mail. Aunque no debiste enfadarte con _lo_que_sabemos_ porque no estaba siendo mala contigo. El cap. lo subí primero a HHParaíso debido a que _lo_que_sabemos_ a mí fue a quien se le puso terca. (Incluso luego usé horas de mi trabajo para publicar ^^U) Y bueno, acertaste (espero que no te unas a CC porque sino ambas me arman el fict ^_^ ) nuevamente. Chispitas intergalácticas!! Tu mail me dio una grandiosa idea!! Y una frase que no debes olvidar en especial en aquellos momentos en que la vida se te vuelve pesada: _'Nunca pierdas el ánimo positivo o estarás perdida'_

Un último consejo (y para quienes les gusta Hr/H y la intriga) lean _**'Somnium Insidiae' ** _de ** _ cali-chan _ ** (lo pueden hallar en mis historias favoritas) y háganme el favor de hacerle entender a esta niña que su fict no está nada mal como ella misma quiere hacernos creer. Dejen toda la cantidad de reviews que puedan para ver si cali-chan abre espacio en su agenda y se apresura con el cap. 5 que amenaza con estar sumamente emocionante!!

**Notas finales: **No creo que pueda actualizar tan rápido como antes, aunque admito que no soy la velocidad en persona a la hora de publicar. Sólo les pido paciencia y que crucen los dedos para que pueda mandar al infierno a este aparato que cada vez se pone más terco para adquirir uno nuevo al cual pueda patear con todo el placer del mundo sino me complace. (Y que conste que aún tengo paciencia ^^U) No se olviden de mis correos (para comentarios más personales): dragonzukino@hotmail.com dragonzukino@yahoo.com.mx (dejen de estar enviando correos cadena o correos con virus ¬¬ ) o faciliten más su vida y dejen un review.

Respecto al fict sé que puede parecer que esto no tiene trama (tal vez la trama que tengo planeada no sea tan impactante) pero eso no es así, de paso aprovecho para comentarles que hasta aquí se terminó _la primera fase del fict_, a partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas se van a poner más interesantes y he de enlazar algunos hechos del fict para finalmente desenredar el enredo que me planteé. Sólo espero no enredarlos demasiado.

Como dato adicional leí en Internet que JK Rowling dijo en una entrevista que el cumpleaños de Hermione es el 19 de septiembre. Si me malinformé o no (No es hora de hablar de mi ingenuidad para creerme información n_nU) pues para este fict así será.

Y ahora sí, me dejo de tanto palabrerío y me despido!! Será hasta la próxima!!


	15. El Refugio

Capítulo 15:  
El Refugio 

_**Capítulo dedicado con mucho agradecimiento a CieloCriss, no encuentro palabras para decirle lo importante que es contar con personas sumamente valiosas como ella. Suerte la mía que he encontrado mi pedacito de amistad.**_

* * *

- Aquí tienen - expresó una femenina cuya mayor atención eran las larguísimas uñas cubiertas de una espesa capa de esmalte rosa que bien podrían confundirse con la varita que portaba en la mano derecha - Papas con pollo y dos cervezas de mantequilla -

Y de un ágil pero nada gracioso movimiento aparecieron dos jarras espumosas y un plato hondo con papas y pollo.

Y ahora Harry se había dado cuenta de lo literal que se llevaron la orden: en el plato habían más papas fritas que presas de pollo.

- Umm... podrían... este... -

- Está bien, Harry - le interrumpió Hermione percatándose perfectamente del error existente en la orden.

La bruja se volteó sin darle mayor importancia al acontecimiento dirigiéndose a la mesa del otro extremo de la habitación para realizar el monótono acto de hacer aparecer la comida.

- Y... entonces... - Harry comenzó a decirle mientras evitaba la mirada de Hermione, sin darse cuenta que ella también evitaba la de él -... ahora... pintas -

Hermione suspiró profundamente al instante en que tomaba la primera papa y la dirigía a su boca.

- Es una forma de.... liberar el estrés -

- Quizá impresión mía pero... me pareció ver a tu mascota y a la mía en compañía de otras criaturas - Harry aprovechó que las manos de Hermione estaban fuera del plato para tomar una papa.

- Una imagen que siempre he tenido en mente, espero que no te haya molestado..... - Harry sintió el cambio de la respiración de Hermione, se volvió ligera y entrecortada - el que no te haya consultado -

- Tus cuadros son fantásticos - le dijo sonriendo levemente.

Hermione apenas musitó un débil gracias mientras Harry comenzaba a sentirse estúpido. ¿Creería ella que él la sacó de su departamento para hablarle de unos cuadros? Él le había suplicado una conversación inmediata denotando urgencia en la misma.

Ahora no veía prudente decirle que recibió una nota indicándole el peligro que corría la vida de ella. Hermione se lo hubiese hecho saber al instante.

Por otro lado estaba la actitud de Hermione, el extraño cambio del tono de sus palabras. Y aún así, con enigma envolviéndola, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, preocuparse por lo que estaba aconteciendo en su vida y volver a recriminarse mentalmente lo estúpido que ha sido en esos dos años.

Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en lo que quería y en cómo debía decírselo. No deseaba verla mortificada con recuerdos no gratos pero al otro lado de la balanza estaba su necesidad de saber de ella.

De manera involuntaria la mano de Harry se dirigió al plato y tomó entre sus dedos la mano de Hermione. Lo primero que Harry se percató, al estar en contacto con su piel, fue la frialdad que parecía que no abandonaba su cuerpo. Pero Harry no retiró abruptamente la mano sino que aprisionó más el contacto volviéndolo firme e intenso.

Hermione tampoco apartó su mano de la mano de Harry, no obstante su respiración se volvió más ligera y rápida, como si le estuviese faltando el aire.

- Necesitaba verte - le musitó Harry acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de su mano, a pesar de que él sentía una ligera palpitación por haber golpeado una pared tan solo horas atrás.

Harry dirigió su mirada decidida hacia los ojos de Hermione. Los orbes castaños brillaban tenuemente, como si acumulasen lágrimas, sin embargo el rostro de la femenina seguía igual: seco y seguramente frío.

- Harry... lo siento tanto. No quise decirte todo eso... yo... yo no estaba pensando bien -

Él sintió una aceleración abrupta en su pecho. ¿Significaba ello que no pensaba alejarse de él? La alegría que inundó a Harry no se comparaba ni con la centésima vez en que le atrapaba la snitch dorada delante de la cara de Draco.

Harry usó su otra mano para envolver totalmente la de Hermione. Más dudas se instalaron en su mente, más palabras recriminatorias lo azotaron. ¿Cómo pudo dejar transcurrir tanto tiempo sin verla cuando era muy obvio que estaba perdido sin ella?

Tentado estuvo a sentarse junto a ella pero al instante se percató que, en el sillón en donde Hermione estaba, fácilmente podían verlos y cualquier impertinente haría que el hecho estuviese en la edición de mañana de _El Profeta_ como noticia de primera plana. (_"Harry Potter no aprendió su lección y vuelve con Hermione Granger para que nuevamente le destroce el corazón"_ podría ser uno de los titulares)

Y Harry quería mantener su vida privada al margen de comentarios malintencionados. No deseaba, por nada del mundo, que ella volviera a salir afectada por algo relacionado con él, eso ya había pasado en anteriores ocasiones muy diferentes a aquellas primicias que Rita Skeeter publicó.

Así que la guió a levantarse, Hermione obedeció a sus manos sin decir palabra alguna; y haciendo espacio en su lado, Harry la sentó junto a él e hizo lo que su mente le dictó en aquellos instantes: la rodeó con sus brazos envolviendo toda su espalda, le hizo sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón, la profundidad de su respiración; todo esto a cambio de sentir la cercanía de su delgado cuerpo, de poder aspirar el delicado aroma que desprendían su cabellera rizada.

Lo demás no importaba. Así era una pequeña parte del amor que él sentía hacia ella.

Hermione sintió una calidez que la inundaba, como si toda su mente se vaciara en aquellos instantes, como si su alma se perdiera en un abrazo. Ella soltó un profundo suspiro de cansancio mezclado con alivio. Se sentía tan bien... sentía tanta paz... abrazar en aquellos instantes a Harry era como abrazar a un espejismo: así de irreal y con el temor de que se desvanezca.

Casi al instante Harry sintió que el cuerpo de Hermione se volvía más pesado, su respiración se tornó más pausada y lenta, y finalmente la cabeza de ella se quedó arrimada a su pecho, escuchando el acelerado latir del corazón del joven que en años anteriores perteneció a los leones de Hogwarts y que ahora se sentía más perturbado sin hacerle el mínimo honor a su casa.

- Hermione - la llamó suavemente.

No hubo respuesta por parte de la chica. Era muy obvio para Harry que ella se había escapado al mundo de Morfeo.

Harry tomó lentamente el rostro de su _amiga_ y la miraba dormir, sintió unas cosquillas en el estómago que le hicieron sonreír, la veía tan desprotegida... tan frágil y tan... (la sonrisa se borró de su rostro) ... hermosa, a pesar del cansancio que denotaba su rostro pálido (y sí, se sentía bien frío) ¿estará enferma?

Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza, ella no podía estar enferma.

Quizá sólo estaba confundida, y no había podido dormir bien algunas noches por su exposición y por pensar en el rumbo de su vida.

El joven suspiró desganado. Se estaba cansando de sacar conclusiones y peor aún que tenía poca información.

Hermione estaba notablemente cansada y a Harry no le apetecía dejarla en su departamento, eso él lo sentía como si nuevamente se alejara de ella, como si aquel sitio la arrebataría de su lado. Absurdo ¿No? Ni Hermione era de él ni mucho menos una habitación era un ser humano contra el cual competir.

_«¿Qué demonios te está pasando? Harry Potter»_ se dijo mentalmente apretando los dientes. Sin embargo no aceptaba, no quería y se resistía a la simple idea de dejarla en la habitación 19.

- ¿Le ocurre algo malo? - indagó una femenina cuyo rostro Harry no recordaba.

- ¿Eh? - atinó a exclamar Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- A ella - y la mujer señaló a Hermione. Harry reconoció al instante ese espeso rosa en sus uñas - ¿No le pasó nada malo? -

- ¿A ella? - Harry se levantó ligeramente y miró hacia todo el local el cual ya estaba un poco más lleno de magos por el mismo motivo por el cual los gemelos Weasley habían concurrido al sitio. No quería imaginar el tener que sacar a una dormida Hermione con tantos curiosos, suficiente era con la bruja que estaba interrogándolo.

Harry se volvió hacia la bruja de llamativas uñas, quien le dirigía una mirada despectiva y fulminante.

- Sí, a ella - le respondió apretando los dientes.

A Harry le disgustó esa forma de separar las sílabas, sintió que lo trataba como si fuese un estúpido.

- Pues... - Harry fingió una repentina preocupación - Es algo extraño.. porque apenas tomó una porción de pollo comenzó a sentirse mal -

La bruja bruscamente dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? No le hallo relación a nada -

- Es que me pareció interesante el que se acercara a preguntar, como para saber las consecuencias de _algo_ -

- Mire, no sé si lo sepa, pero en esta zona los únicos que le hacen ese tipo de cosas son esos gemelos de los sortilegios -

- Sólo le estoy diciendo lo que pienso - Harry replicó mordazmente.

- Pero... yo no he sido - y por lo bajo maldijo a ciertos pelirrojos - No puede acusar de nada, no tiene pruebas -

- Yo sólo quiero el bienestar de mi novia - Harry sintió un palpitar en su pecho al repetir aquellas dos palabras refiriéndose a Hermione - Y averiguaré en nuestra mansión lo que ha pasado, así que deme permiso que nos retiramos -

La mujer abrió desorbitadamente los ojos. Harry recordó a su antigua profesora de Adivinaciones.

- Bien... pero - comenzó a tartamudear la bruja - ... hay muchos curiosos y pueden interpretar mal. ¿Qué le parece si toma nuestra salida privada y así no tiene a tantos fastidiosos mirones? Incluso llegará más rápido a su destino -

Harry fingió pensarlo e hizo un ademán de que aceptaba porque le daba la gana.

- ¿Cuánto es? - indagó refiriéndose a la cuenta por la comida.

- No! No se moleste, no es nada -

Harry tragó saliva. Una cosa es haber engañado a la mujer para buscar una salida sin tantos mirones y otra muy diferente es usar a Hermione para salir de un restaurant sin pagar la cuenta.

- Insisto. Después de todo... no estamos seguros si la comida le provocó esto -

- Dos galeones y 16 sickles - le respondió un tanto dudosa.

Harry tanteó en la chaqueta que portaba Hermione y de la misma sacó 3 galeones. La bruja hizo aparecer un sickle y se lo iba a entregar a Harry quien negó con un gesto.

- Sólo indíqueme la salida -

La femenina hizo un cómico movimiento con la vara y de la misma salieron dos finos hilos rosados que comenzaron a enlazarse entre sí (¿A esta tipa le encanta el rosa? Parece que sí) Al principio Harry no entendió qué tenía de especial esto pero luego se percató que, cuando los hilos se entrelazaban estos desaparecían.

Al cabo de un minuto la mujer extendió los brazos, como si fuese a recibir algo. Y entonces sus brazos desaparecieron.

- Bueno, apresúrese que esto apenas dura cinco minutos - Harry tomó entre sus brazos a Hermione y dejó que la bruja los cubriera.

Ya dentro del manto Harry se percató claramente cuál era la diferencia entre este y el que había pertenecido a su padre, desde adentro de esta momentánea capa invisible todo se veía color de rosa. Harry estaba comenzando a aborrecer ese color. Incluso el color de la piel de la bruja que lo guiaba hacia en donde se supone que debía estar la cocina.

Cuando ingresaron a ese salón Harry no se equivocó sobre lo que se hacía en el mismo y se lo confirmó perfectamente un trío de pequeños seres quienes portaban un desgastado trozo de tela.

Hacía un calor tenue debido a la cantidad de calderos que estaban en el fuego y existían diversos olores por la variedad de comida que promete el sitio.

_«Hermione se espantaría si viera a estos elfos»_ pensó intentando caminar lo más rápido posible.

- No crea que soy de esos brujos podridos en galeones.... - comentó la bruja en un susurro, dando la apariencia de que hablaba sola - .... simplemente los acepto porque ya son demasiados viejos para servirles a sus amos -

Pasaron muy rápido por el salón y luego se dirigieron a otra habitación un poco más amplia y menos calurosa.

En una esquina estaba una chimenea tan amplia que incluso tenía espacio para un acogedor sillón de cuero.... de color rosa (U)

- Bueno, te transportarás relajado, cómodo, sin empolvarte, usarás mis _polvos flu-dorados _que son lo último en medios de transporte moderno. No es necesario que digas en voz alta a donde quieres ir, tan sólo es necesario que lo pienses, y sostenle firmemente la mano a tu novia para transportarla contigo. Es más privado y seguro, ¿No? Así nadie se entera a donde vas. ¿Quieres algo más? -

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que quería que le quitara esa odiosa capa rosa pero no pudo decir ni la primera letra de la petición porque sintió como si pequeñas hormigas le recorrieran suavemente por todo el cuerpo y luego estuvo libre de ese horrible manto.

El joven recostó a Hermione en el sillón, entonces se dirigió a la bruja quien le mostró un tarro que contenía, lo que a Harry le pareció, oro hecho polvo.

Harry no pudo evitar esbozar un débil gracias con una ligera sonrisa. La bruja hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran el tono favorito de ella.

Potter se sentó junto a la femenina dormida, la incorporó levemente y la tomó de la mano. El joven ya estaba listo para tirar el polvo contra el piso.

- Tómala bien fuerte porque sino se te puede soltar por el camino - le advirtió la bruja.

Harry soltó la mano de Hermione y pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, la acomodó perfectamente y miró a la _bruja rosa _quien asintió satisfactoriamente.

_«El Refugio»_ pensó Harry y, a diferencia de los polvos flu normales, esta vez sintió como si cada célula de su cuerpo se estuviese desintegrando. Era una sensación extraña porque el proceso era lento, como si el cuerpo de él estuviese hecho de pastilla efervescente y lo hubiesen sumergido en agua.

Perfectamente vio que el amplio salón desaparecía ante sus verdes ojos, y casi al instante reaparecía un salón que tenía todos los colores menos el rosa, también lo sentía un poco más familiar y cálido.

Cuando Harry se levantó, haciendo lo mismo con Hermione, el sillón rosa (y apretujado debido al poco espacio en la chimenea) desapareció, como por arte de magia. (sin duda alguna así era)

Harry escuchaba murmullos un poco lejanos, era el eco de la voz de tres hombres que en aquellos instantes se hallaba en casa. Eran las voces del mejor amigo de Harry, del mejor profesor que Harry alguna vez tuvo, y de su grandioso padrino.

Nunca antes se había alegrado de escucharles. Nunca antes se sintió tan triunfante y lleno de felicidad. Tenía amistad, tenía familia y más que nada, tenía a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos.

Harry cargó a la aún dormida Hermione y se dirigió hacia las escaleras logrando pasar desapercibido por sus silenciosas pisadas. Iría a dejar a Hermione en la habitación de huéspedes y luego se acercaría hacia sus acompañantes dispuesto a encarar recriminaciones, reclamos, regaños.... A Harry no le importaba nada en aquellos momentos, nada podía dañarle el excelente humor que tenía.

Levemente pateó la puerta frente a su recámara (Harry no sabía porqué pero le pareció una habitación ideal para ella) y la recostó delicadamente en la cama, como si dejase un delicado cristal al cual no debía romper.

Nuevamente admiró su rostro dormido en la semi-oscuridad de la habitación. Inconscientemente Hermione se acomodó entre las sábanas, como declarando que el colchón estaba muy cómodo y que las sábanas eran muy suaves. La vio sonreír levemente.

_«Es hermosa, sin duda alguna»_ Harry tomó una sábana y la cubrió con la misma para intentar quitarle el frío de su cuerpo _«No sé qué tiene exactamente, pero es preciosa»_

Harry podía pasarse la eternidad mirándola pero negó resignadamente sabiendo que así no evitaría la plática que tendrá con su padrino. Y también debe sacarle cierta información a Ron ¡¡Tantas conversaciones pendientes!! ¿Cómo le hacía para no hablar con quienes debía cuando tenía que hacerlo?

_Continuará!!_

* * *

Antes de pasar a la sección _que ya sabemos _sólo quería hacerles constatar mi inmensa desdicha al no poder seguir redactando ficts como antes, y es en serio, porque escribiendo desempolvo un poco todas las locuras que rondan en mi mente y no me pongo tan irritable (o llorona XP) y es que nunca imaginé que _el mundo real_ me iba a absorber tanto T.T aún así muchas gracias por la paciencia que tienen (la autora ve que las navajas, los palos y las ametralladoras dejan de apuntarla ) y sé que es algo que siempre prometo, y espero cumplirlo: No demorar el siguiente capítulo nn

Y ahora sí!! A la favorita de mis secciones!!!

**_Contestando a los reviews _ **(No sean perezosos y dejen uno, dejen la pereza para mí que me demoro en redactar un capítulo nn)

_Alba1:_ Porque sino.... ¿Cómo voy a esperar a que estén pendientes del sgte. capítulo? Gracias, le intento seguir al fict aprovechando que aún tengo la idea formada.

_Saito Ryuzaki:_ En serio? Nah!! No bromees así conmigo!!! Por supuesto que más vale tarde que nunca. Muchísimas gracias por el tiempo en que tomas en leer mis ficts. Me llena de mucho orgullo que le encanten a personas tan especiales como tú. Y gracias (de paso) por el review de _'No me crees'_ el cual será sólo capítulo único. Una trama desarrollada entre Lily y James por supuesto que me dan ganas de hacerla, pero anhelaría contar con más datos sobre ellos que apenas aparecen en HP5.

_Pgranger:_ No te preocupes que en un futuro nadie interrumpirá nada (a menos que vengan mis hermanos a sacarme de la compu para comenzar con sus juegos de Yu Gi Oh y no me dejen escribir ¬¬)

_CieloCriss:_ Amiga!! MB se acabó??? Increíble!! Luego sabrás de mí en esos lares tan emocionantes!!! Y respecto a este fict ya me conoces y sabes que lo haré. Estoy muy emocionada porque le sigas a este fict y a la vez quiero solicitarte que sigas con Girahistoria!! Y bueno, respecto a una de las tantas cosas que me mencionaste..... A decir verdad no me había puesto a pensar en lo que diría _Severito_ si se llega a enterar. Y sobre la aparición de Hiragizawa.... Ja, ja, ja, ja!! Amiga mía, lamento decirte que nunca antes estuviste tan equivocada!!! (Yupi!!! He burlado a la grandiosa mente de Criss-sama!!!) O sea, tiene relación con nuestro querido enigmático y adorable Eriol pero no es él () Sobre la alocada Luna, créeme que estoy buscando cómo adentrarle a la historia y lo difícil no está en su ingreso sino en su manejo. Sobre Ron solito..... Umm.... sería adelantar algo y por el momento seguiré el estilo de JK Rowling (aunque ni le llego a los talones) _Sin comentarios._ También estoy emocionada por ver a Draco entre la espada y la pared, ya tengo fragmentos sobre el acontecimiento y muchas ideas me rondan. Prometo ponerlo lo más intenso posible!! Y bueno, para finalizar..... yo siempre seguiré debajo del Cielo y la Luna, pero ellas me guiarán a encontrar mi destino nn

_Ady-chan:_ Respuestas a tus preguntas por mail: No, no es. Sí, _algo_ cercano. Sí, tiernísimo y tienes razón en que no lo admitiría. Ummm...... eres psíquica?? Das clases de Adivinaciones?? (Me apunto a la lista nn) Soy tan predecible??? Lo que sí me doy cuenta es que tienes un don al que podríamos decirle _'__ya armé lo que estás planeando'. _Lástima que loqueyasabemos se porte bien horrible contigo. Pero ánimo!!! Que conmigo es peor!! nnU Por cierto, ves que hay días buenos?? También hay días que son mejores, debes repetirte, _pase lo que pase,_ **_hoy ha sido un grandioso día, pero mañana será mejor_**. (Uy, salí con Hamtaro.... que conste que por una época sintonizaba Cartoon Network y que cuando daba con el programa siempre escuchaba esto, o sea... siempre veía el final ) Gracias por tus comentarios en _'No me crees'_ (Y de paso hago publicidad para quienes no lo hayan leído )

**Y ahora sí, para que se les acabe la tortura de esta latosa escritora...... Notas finales:** En mis ficts, de ahora en adelante, finalizaré con un pequeño párrafo sobre lo acontecido en los libros hasta el Quinto Libro. Cada palabra, copiada literalmente de los libros, está hecho en base de que _aparentemente no tengo nada que hacer_, (más bien dense cuenta sobre qué tratará cada _recordatorio_) y esto **nada tiene que ver con el desarrollo del fict**. Aunque sí quisiera aclarar (con respecto al segundo episodio que está al finalizar estos comentarios) que Harry es un chico bien terco, no?

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con el mero objetivo de entretener (y de unir más partidarios al HrH nn)

_Era realmente una suerte que Harry tuviera a Hermione como amiga. No sabía cómo habría terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ella, con todo el entrenamiento de quidditch que Wood le exigía. La niña también le había prestado _Quidditch a través de los tiempos, _que resultó ser un libro muy interesante._

_------------------_

_La mañana siguiente amaneció muy brillante y fría. El Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de quidditch._

_- Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno._

_- No quiero nada._

_- Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada - suplicó Hermione._

_- No tengo hambre._

**_Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal _(Cap. 11 "Quidditch" pág. 152 y 155)**


	16. Los anhelos de Ron

Capítulo 16:  
Los anhelos de Ron

* * *

- Jaque mate - se escuchó en la habitación.

Sirius parpadeó un par de veces, Remus alzó las cejas en señal de asombro total, y Ron, como siempre, tenía una adorable sonrisa de triunfo. ¡Qué más daba que Percy sea el que más Premios recibió en el Colegio, o que Charles y Bill sean la predilección de su madre para poner ejemplo, o que ahora los gemelos Fred y George ayuden mucho con los gastos de la casa, eso era nulo comparado a la perspicacia de Ron en el ajedrez mágico, porque siendo objetivos el ajedrez es para personas astutas.

- Deberías competir en los internacionales - observó Lupin con sinceridad - Tu juventud y tu ingenio resaltarían notablemente -

A Ron se le iluminó tanto el rostro que hasta las pecas parecían destellar. ¿Él? ¿Él, siendo el orgullo de su madre por unos benditos instantes? Bueno, no es que envidie a sus hermanos mayores por haber hecho algo bien (los gemelos compensaban los malos ratos en la ayuda económica que daban) y no era que se considerara inferior a ellos, pero tanta dosis diaria de _'Percy ha recibido honores en su trabajo' 'Charles ha hecho otra hazaña' 'Bill es reconocido en sus labores' **'****¡¡****Fred y George!! ¡¡¡Si no se detienen en este instante....!!!'**_ Ah, esa no iba! _'A mis nenes les va muy bien en su negocio'...._ y sólo faltaba él, Ron Weasley.

El menor de los varones de Molly quería hacer algo impresionante, algo que no le costara mucho esfuerzo y que deje sin habla a todos. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes el ajedrez mágico?

- ¿Tú qué crees? - preguntó Remus dirigiendo su cuestión a su amigo de tantos años.

Sirius seguía con el entrecejo fruncido y veía a su pieza de ajedrez de rodillas ante la otra, perteneciente a la de Ron, escenario fácilmente distinguible entre las destrozadas piezas regadas por todo el tablero.

- ¿Cómo pude perder ante un muchacho que bien podría ser mi hijo? - exclamó Sirius en respuesta.

La sonrisa de satisfacción no se iba del rostro de Ron, agregando a esto la expresión de fascinación que tenía al imaginarse alzando a una reina de ajedrez echa con galeones fundidos. Y el premio ¿Cuánto era? Ah, sí! ¡¡Dos mil galeones!!

- Excelente partida - admitió Sirius estrechándole la mano al pelirrojo - Al menos me sirvió para darme cuenta que hay otro mejor que yo en el ajedrez, y para olvidarme por un rato en dónde demonios se metió este muchacho -

Ron sonrió levemente estando completamente seguro que Sirius no había dejado de pensar ni en un instante en dónde estaría Harry, pero también tenía la certeza que, de cualquier forma, Sirius hubiera perdido la partida, aunque Ron nunca imaginó ganar de tan extraordinaria forma.

- Harry volverá bien, que es lo que importa - comentó el pelirrojo - Él tiene ese don de salir bien en lo que se propone -

Sirius miró brevemente a Remus quien asintió levemente. Para Ron, quien suele ser despistado en esos detalles, fue demasiado obvio que, los dos hombres que le acompañaban en aquella habitación, presentían que algo malo rodeaba a Harry; de hecho el propio pelirrojo tenía una mala espina sobre el asunto.

Si tan sólo Harry fuera menos impulsivo, si tan sólo pensara bien antes de actuar... si tan sólo no se dejara llevar por sus emociones.... si tan sólo...

- Hermione está durmiendo arriba - anunció apenas cruzó por la abierta puerta - Ah, lo siento - siguió hablando Harry y comenzó a buscar con la mirada algún reloj. Su verde mirar dio con un reloj negro en forma de perro (Sirius lo había transfigurado para que tenga esa forma) - Buenas tardes -

Por inercia los demás miraron el reloj el cual marcaba las seis menos cuarto.

- Casi buenas noches - dijo Sirius en un cortante tono.

Harry respiró profundamente y atinó a asentir.

- En verdad lo siento mucho, es que recibí esa nota... Hermione en peligro - Harry comprendió que fue un fatal error decir aquellas palabras porque su padrino, su mejor amigo y su antiguo maestro del colegio se pararon al mismo tiempo y por instinto adoptaron una actitud tipo _'Vamos a luchar'_ - Pero ella está bien - se apresuró a agregar Harry.

- ¿Y no que estaba en peligro? - indagó Sirius.

- Pues se equivocó.... o se equivocaron - sus dos últimas palabras las dijo en forma muy suave, como deseando que su padrino nos las hubiese escuchado.

- Harry ¿Quién firmó aquella nota? - indagó Remus.

- No lo sé - Harry deslizó una mano por sus azabaches cabellos sintiendo una especie de _deja vu _en esta plática, Remus tenía, en cierta forma, una actitud muy paternal para interrogarlo, al igual que Sirius - Y ya sé que fue precipitado pero no sé cómo explicarme... yo... yo tan sólo quería hablar con ella -

- ¿Y hablaron? - indagó Sirius en un tono un poco más amigable, denotando que seguía enfadado por su salida precipitada y al mismo tiempo que estaba preocupado por su seguridad.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Se quedó dormida mientras viajábamos y luego cuando... - Harry no sabía qué palabras utilizar, se sentía incómodo diciéndole a aquellas tres personas que la había abrazado por dejarse llevar por lo que le dictaban sus emociones en aquel instante, a pesar de que confiaba ciegamente en los 3 -... cuando comenzábamos a platicar aparecieron Fred y George..... y luego.... volvió a dormirse -

Ron arqueó una ceja. ¿Hermione pasándosela sólo durmiendo?

- Y está durmiendo ahora - comentó Remus, a lo que Harry asintió - Bueno, entonces dejémosla descansar. Quizá fue muy estresante para ella aquella exposición y no durmió bien algunas noches - el antiguo profesor de Ron miró a Sirius quien tardó unos segundos en captar las palabras de su mejor amigo.

- Sí... Sí... Muy estresante - repitió algo distraído aunque inmediatamente adoptó una actitud de padre enojado - ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada? Pudimos haber... -

- Ido a acompañarme - le completó Harry sintiendo que su interior se revolvía entre los remordimientos de culpa y el instinto de que hizo bien en ir sólo - Lo siento mucho pero ya dije que era algo que... tenía que hacer solo -

Sirius frunció el entrecejo un tanto confundido. Pensaba que Harry ya había superado esa fase de expresar lo que siente. Al hombre Black no le hubiese asombrado que su ahijado le contestara _'__Tenía que ir a verla porque no puedo estar más sin ella'_... no obstante Harry parecía incómodo hablar de lo que siente ante Remus y el propio Ron. Quizá sólo tenga confianza con él para hablar de sus sentimientos... o tal vez fue un momento de debilidad por parte de Harry en aquella noche que se dio cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba.

Sirius dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la mesa, el ambiente estaba un poco tenso. Él no se imaginaba esos pequeños inconvenientes a la hora de vivir con su ahijado. Tenía que admitirlo: Harry enamorado es más impulsivo y a la vez enigmático para explicarse. Una fiel copia de James Potter.

- ¿Y en dónde vive actualmente? - indagó Sirius para calmarse.

Harry cerró los ojos. De todas las preguntas existentes Sirius tuvo que hacerle con la cual delataba que había tomado un traslador.

- A doscientos cincuenta kilómetros al este... al oeste - se rectificó de inmediato - en un edificio de cuatro pisos... en el último -

No le había mentido, era la verdad. Sirius dijo un _'Ah, ya'_ como respuesta denotando el fin del interrogatorio......

- Harry, ya no eres un niño al cual tenga que estar controlando, de hecho yo no quiero controlarte.... -

..... pero no el final de la plática.

- Sin embargo quiero que recuerdes que allá afuera hay un imbécil maniático que anhela que desaparezcas de este mundo. Comprende que me asusta el no saber de ti, comprende lo fatal me sentiría si el maldito de Voldemort llega a cumplir con su objetivo sólo por un descuido. Comprende que muchos se sentirían morir si algo malo te llegara a pasar, esos _muchos _somos quienes te queremos -

Sirius lo había conseguido. Harry sintió por breves instantes que estaba frente al Profesor Dumbledore mirándolo decepcionado.

- Está bien.... Prometo no meterme en situaciones raras.... sin avisarte antes -

- Bueno... demos la vuelta a la página y comencemos otra vez - dijo Sirius - Por mi lado creo que hay que comenzar a preparar la merienda. ¿Hermione se quedará esta noche? -

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó Harry y al instante sintió un calor invadirle el rostro.

Ron silbó aparentemente distraído mientras abría el refrigerador para servirse un poco de jugo. Luego se volvió a su mejor amigo cuando recordó algo.

- Hey, Harry... ¿Sabes? Pienso entrar al Torneo Internacional de Ajedrez Mágico!! -

* * *

Suavidad y calidez. Eran dos sensaciones tan agradables. Hace mucho tiempo que no sabía cómo eran, en especial la última.

Hermione se movió lentamente entre las sábanas mientras batallaba contra sus ojos los cuales parecían curiosos por saber el entorno que los rodeaba. Sin embargo se siente tan bien. Además Harry está cerca de ella ¿No? Se quedó dormida entre sus brazos en el auto y también en el restaurante. Tanto que anhelaba verlo luego de haberle dicho esas tonterías de que iba a dejar todo lo relacionado con la magia.

A Hermione el corazón le dio un brinco y se incorporó abruptamente en la cama. Por instinto llevó sus manos hacia su cabellera intentando acomodarla y luego hacia su rostro para bajar el tono de piel aunque sí le hacía falta un poco de color.

Harry estaba frente a ella.

- Harry... yo lo siento.... me quedé dormida... estaba cansada -

- Buenas noches a ti también Hermione - replicó la conocida voz del pelirrojo Weasley quien se hallaba en el borde de la puerta.

- ¡¡Ron!! - dejó escapar la chica en un tono de alivio intenso, como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía después de tanto tiempo.

El mencionado frunció el entrecejo, no obstante esto fue breve, notable para Hermione pero no para Harry quien le daba la espalda.

- Sí, Ron Weasley. ¿A quién esperabas? ¿A _Vicky_? - Hermione suspiró pesadamente en respuesta. Esto no le daba buena espina al pelirrojo quien se apresuró a cambiar el tema - Iré a verte algo de comida, sino los 3 elfos domésticos te prepararán algo -

Harry se levantó abruptamente.

- No es cierto, Hermione. Aquí no hay ningún elfo -

- ¿Ah, no? - exclamó el menor de los varones de Molly mientras comenzaba a enumerar con los dedos - Sirius, Remus y Ron - luego se volvió a su amiga - Hemos trabajado como elfos limpiando esta casa, Hermione, mientras nuestro amo Harry se iba de paseo -

- Yo iré por la comida - comentó Harry sonriendo notablemente avergonzado. Él no se sentía capaz de estar en la misma habitación que Hermione para que ella le cuestione el porqué de ese comentario.

Cuando Harry salió de la recámara Ron atinó a sentarse en la misma silla que anteriormente había ocupado el dueño de casa.

- ¿Y bien? - comenzó el pelirrojo.

- Y bien... ¿Qué? - replicó Hermione apretando con las manos las sábanas. Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que Ron se refería. Y Ron sabía que ella sabía.

- ¿Qué demonios hacías junto a esa nauseabunda rata? - encaró directamente Ron, no estaba dispuesto a darle vueltas al asunto, en especial cuando Harry volvería en pocos instantes.

- Yo no lo invité - se defendió Hermione y desvió su mirada hacia la puerta, como vigilando si Harry hiciera su aparición por la misma - Quizá supo de la exposición y simplemente fue -

- Él le dijo a Remus que él había planeado un encuentro entre Harry y tú -

- ¡¡Tonterías!! - se exaltó Hermione - Otra de sus asquerosas mentiras -

Ron notó el tono dolido de su amiga, como si hubiese puesto el dedo de una profunda herida existente en ella.

- Harry quedó afectado, repentinamente salió de la casa y no volvió hasta horas después diciéndonos que estabas acá durmiendo. Se ha puesto bien reacio a contestar totalmente las preguntas de Sirius -

Hermione cerró los ojos en señal de preocupación. Ron sonrió ampliamente.

- Veo que sigues amándolo - comenzó a molestarla.

La femenina sobresaltó más aún y se inclinó hacia la puerta.

- ¿No le habrás.... ? -

- No, claro que no - le cortó Ron con aire ofendido - Me molesta saber que no confías en mí -

- Eres más amigo de él que de mí - se justificó Hermione.

- Bueno, puede ser - replicó Ron - sin embargo no me corresponde a mí decírselo sino a ti -

- No volvamos con lo de antes - pidió Hermione - Ya quiero dejar atrás todo eso -

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquel día? ¿Por qué ese distanciamiento? -

- Ron.. no quiero hablar de nada -

- ¿Por qué el miedo? ¿Acaso no se supone que eres de Gryffindor? - Ron entrecerró los ojos buscando ser lo suficientemente convincente para sacarle información.

- En serio que no quiero hablar... -

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo, luego de la temporada que has de pasarte por aquí - Hermione frunció el entrecejo. ¿A qué se refería Ron? - Porque Harry dijo que te quedarás aquí esta noche... y supongo entonces que a esa noche seguirá otra y otra y otra y otra y... -

- Capté - le cortó Hermione llevándose una mano al pecho en señal de nerviosismo.

- Hermione... ¿Estás bien? - la chica le miró entre confundida y perturbada, lo cual fue aprovechado por Ron - Es que sino te has dado cuenta ya van más de cinco minutos y no hemos discutido... bueno, no como solíamos hacerlo -

La femenina sonrió débilmente. En verdad no se sentía con ánimos de llevarle la contraria por mucho que la haya divertido ese juego amistoso que tenían en el Colegio.

- Sólo estoy.... cansada -

Ron bufó molesto. No había conseguido ni una respuesta satisfactoria por parte de Hermione, si siquiera logró lavarle el cerebro con eso de _una declaración amorosa pendiente_.

Y lo peor fue que no pudo hacerle ni una pregunta más. Harry llegaba en esos instantes con una bandeja la cual desprendía un exquisito aroma de carne guisada.

- Ummm... - comenzó a decir Ron - Por cierto, Hermione: Quiero entrar en el Torneo Internacional de Ajedrez Mágico -

Harry negó levemente. Cuando a Ron Weasley se le mete algo en la cabeza es muy difícil quitárselo, por no decir prácticamente imposible. Y eso que Harry no imaginaba todas las ideas que pasaban por la mentecita del pelirrojo.

_Continuará!!_

* * *

Jo, jo, jo, jo... y esto qué tiene que ver con el desarrollo de la historia?? U

Y ahora sí!! A la favorita de mis secciones!!! (No hay lata con las vainas que pasan por mi mente en esta ocasión) **_Contestando a los reviews _ **

_Harumi-chan:_ Intento seguirle, no lo pienso soltar con facilidad aunque el tiempo es cruel (quiero un giratiempo!!!) Gracias por tu mensaje y no te pierdas .

_Ilovehermi: _(Umm.. quién diría lo de tu nick? Harry? .) Antes de que te vuelvas loca yo estaré internada nn Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

_CieloCriss:_ Olvidar lo que dijiste?? Nones, amiga; por algo este fict se llama Olvidar es imposible (un loco título que hasta ahora le veo el motivo =S) ¿Cómo crees que estuvieron las reacciones? Muchas cosas pasan por la mente de nuestros queridos magos, pero no las pongo sólo por pereza (y porque así no echo a perder el fict) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me llenan de orgullo. Sí, el tiempo es corto y sí, nos estaremos viendo (no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente _ risa maquiavélica_)

_Grisel:_ En serio una de las mejores? (Je, je.. perdona mi incredulidad pero estoy en las ligas menores) Si te interesa puedes leer _'__Presagio Total'_ o _'__Somnium Insidiae' _ (están en mis historias favoritas, no son ficts míos) y de paso le dan un halón de orejas para que la primera termine el fict y la segunda le siga (Umm.... mejor ni hablo que yo les gano en tardanza nn) O sino _'Una hechicera diferente' _que amenaza con volverse cada vez más adictivo.

_Queridísima Ady-chan:_ (Cuidado no te vayas a fracturar algún hueso por tus acrobacias) Y vuelvo a decir (aunque suene monótono) sip, tienes la razón. Arg! O cambio la trama (aunque me quedaría incoherente por el desarrollo) O definitivamente me apunto a tus clases de adivinación, porque.. está bien que aciertes de cuando en cuando pero en todos los mensajes que me has hecho llegar aciertas en un 85%. Por cierto... revisando el otro día unos archivos en mi computadora encontré algo muy interesante sobre un sabor dulce-salado en la palma de la mano..... y un terrible golpe en la cabeza nn ¿Te suena esto? Y te felicito inmensamente porque en hay esa grandiosidad que has hecho!!

** Notas finales:** El sábado 12 de junio del 2004, a las 14h00 local (Guayaquil - Ecuador) vi la tercera película de Harry Potter, y muy pronto sabrán las consecuencias de este episodio. Por lo consiguiente aquel fict será el único (creo yo) en el cual me basaré estrictamente en los acontecimientos de esa maravillosa película. Y ojalá lo pueda publicar antes de este capítulo y no sea uno de mis alocados proyectos pendientes que no termino de hacer

...........

Y si le dan clic en mi nick lograrán ver que ese fict ya está hecho (qué lenta que soy, se supone que ese fict iba a publicarse **después** de este capítulo y todo me salió al revés n.n) y su título es _Noche sin fict_, información dada para quienes les guste los songficts y _La Oreja de Van Gogh._ Estoy orgullosa de ese fict, no es que quiera pecar de vanidosa pero me encanta como muy pocas de mis historias, estoy satisfecha con el desarrollo y más que nada por el desenlace. Os invito a leerlo para que se impregnen más de la mágica pareja de Hogwarts. (O como he leído en la red _La pareja del Fénix_)

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con el mero objetivo de entretener (y de unir más partidarios al HrH nn)

_Era casi media noche cuando Harry salió del despacho de la profesora Umbridge. La mano le sangraba tanto que se le había manchado el pañuelo con que se la había envuelto. Se había imaginado que al regresar encontraría la sala común vacía, pero Ron y Hermione estaban esperándolo. Se alegró de verlos, sobre todo porque Hermione no se mostró crítica con él, sino comprensiva._

_- Toma - dijo con inquietud mientras le acercaba un pequeño cuenco lleno de un líquido amarillo - , pon la mano en remojo, es una solución de tentáculos de murlap pasteurizados y escabechados. Te ayudará._

_Harry metió la mano, adolorida y sangrante, en el cuenco y experimentó una agradable sensación de alivio. _Crookshanks _se enroscó alrededor de sus piernas maullando fuerte; luego saltó a su regazo y se quedó acurrucado._

_- Gracias - dijo Harry reconfortado, acariciando a _Crookshanks _detrás de las orejas con la mano izquierda._

**_Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix _(Cap. 15 "La Suma inquisidora de Hogwarts" pág. 339 )**


	17. Operación en marcha

Capítulo 17:  
Operación en marcha

* * *

- Y entonces.... - Ron siguió relatando entre lo que su risa podía dejarle hablar - Fred salió con el rostro totalmente negro y los pelos parados -

- Supongo que a tu madre no le hizo nada de gracia -

- Supones bien... Hermione - Ron pasó una mano por sus párpados que ya estaban húmedos, luego se balanceó en la silla meditando unos instantes - Pero a papá sí le costó no reírse. Por tres semanas reconocías quien era Fred y quien George -

- Posiblemente al mezclar el polvo adherente con el de la chimenea de la red flu no fue una buena idea, sino la negrura de su rostro hubiese salido de inmediato -

- Sin embargo - se dispuso a explicarle Harry - Las bombas _Black_, son las que más salida tienen en su tienda de Sortilegios -

El verde y el castaño se fundieron por unos segundos.

Repentinamente Harry encontró interesante la forma en que la cortina caía con delicadeza en la ventana mientras se acomodaba mejor en su sitio.

- ¿Bombas _Black_? - exclamó Hermione volviendo de inmediato su mirada a su plato vacío, como si aquella acción alejaría más al mago que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama en la cual ella se encontraba, porque simplemente no podía mantener un contacto visual con él.

- Así es, imaginarás entonces que a cierta personita no le hizo mucha gracia. Aunque Fred insiste que Sirius debería sentirse honrado -

- Quizá.... sea su forma de ayudarlo. El mencionar _Black_ en la tienda, así sea para adquirir un artefacto de broma, puede influir en el hecho de que los magos no teman al apellido-

- Buen punto, no lo había visto de esa forma - admitió Ron colocando sus brazos detrás de su melena rojiza y balanceándose en el asiento mientras pasaba sus ojos de Hermione a Harry, sin disimulo alguno, al mismo tiempo que repasaba mentalmente algún hechizo magnetizador.

Quizá si le preguntaba a Hermione ella se lo respondería con toda la facilidad del mundo, aunque también es posible que no reciba respuesta si él le dice para qué quiere el hechizo.

- Hermione... ¿Tienes más hambre? - indagó repentinamente Ron. La pregunta tomó por total sorpresa a la joven quien atinó a negar con la cabeza - Entonces me llevo esto -

Y sin más palabras Ron tomó la bandeja.

Esto, simplemente no era una actitud de Ron Weasley.

Y el pelirrojo debió imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente de ella, porque de inmediato agregó:

- Pero eso sí, ni creas que esto será de todos los días, sólo porque tuviste tu famosa exposición de imágenes de muertos....-

- ¿De qué? - expresaron al unísono Harry y Hermione extrañados.

- Lo leí en una revista muggle, eso de que pintan y matan a las imágenes... debe ser por ello que no se mueven, ¿No? -

- Este... ¿Te refieres a la _naturaleza muerta_? - indagó Harry creyendo captar la idea de su amigo pelirrojo.

- Eso mismo leí. ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? - Ron se encogió de hombros mientras iba retrocediendo de espaldas hacia la puerta, sin querer chocó con la silla en la cual había estado sentado, a la misma que, luego de lanzar un bufido de fastidio, desapareció ágilmente con un simple movimiento de su vara. Bueno, exactamente no la había desaparecido, simplemente la trasladó a la habitación de Harry, que estaba al frente. Nada complicado, en realidad.

Ron volvió a tropezar con la alfombra de la habitación. Por suerte logró tomar la perilla de la puerta antes de quedar estampado contra el piso.

- ¿Estás bien? - indagó Harry extrañado de tantos tropezones.

- Ah, sí... es que ya es tarde y tengo mucho sueño - Justo en este instante Ron lanza un profundo bostezo - Nos vemos en la mañana.... que duerman bien -

Y casi arrastrando los pies sale de la habitación, no sin antes de darse otro tropezón y volverse a sostener de la puerta.... la misma que se cerró cuando el pelirrojo desapareció de la vista de los dos magos.

Harry arqueó una ceja extrañado de la actitud del pelirrojo. Hermione, sin embargo, sentía una agitación intensa en la boca del estómago, una terrible sensación de que despertará de su sueño y no estará en esa habitación, sino en otra.

Harry suspiró profundamente antes de volverse hacia ella. Más extrañado que la actitud de Ron, estaba por la de Hermione y su constante esquivación en su mirada, como si le incomodara, temiera.... o huyera. Y ninguna de las tres alternativas le agradaban, en especial la última.

- ¿Podrás dormir? - Harry le preguntó - Es que.... te veo cansada, quizás deberías tomar algo antes de acostarte.... -

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior en clara señal de preocupación.

Harry se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta murmurando un suave _Buenas noches_

- Yo no quise decirte todo aquello - le dijo Hermione en respuesta. Estas palabras provocaron que Harry se volviera abruptamente hacia ella.

- No quisiste decir.... - repitió Harry dándole una pauta para que ella completara la frase.

- Que no quería saber de la magia... _menos de ti _- Hermione suspiró profundamente - ... Es que han sucedido tantas cosas y me alejé de ustedes y pensaba en mi vida y.... -

- Y lo primero que debiste estar completamente segura es que me tienes junto a ti - replicó Harry. Inmediatamente agregó más palabras para suavizar el significado de su imprevisto comentario - .... Y a Ron, y también a Sirius... Y no te olvides de Ginny -

_Olvidar... _

Una simple palabra que pudo haber cambiado toda la existencia de Hermione.

Ella apretó las sábanas y sacudió su cabeza, como buscando desechar ideas.

Harry la notaba cansada, agotada, delgada y pálida. Como si estuviese enferma.

¿Cómo pudo permitir dejar pasar tanto tiempo? Hermione debió pasar horribles aquellos meses sin saber qué hacer con su vida.

¿En qué estado ella encontró la casa de sus padres? ¿Habrán sido reales las imágenes que él tuvo en esa casa? No era la primera vez que él veía presente o pasado a través de diferentes objetos mágicos. Sólo le faltaba un viaje al futuro y podría quitarle el puesto a Trelawney.

Ella debió haberla pasado sumamente mal. Y él no estuvo ahí. Algo simplemente im-per-do-na-ble.

- Yo lo siento mucho - replicó Harry dejando a un lado la puerta y avanzando sus pasos hacia ella.

Hermione apenas pudo sentarse en la cama antes de rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Harry quien atinó a envolver el delgado cuerpo de ella en un cálido abrazo.

* * *

Ron Weasley es alguien a quien temer, porque cuando él se propone algo, cuando en realidad se lo propone, no descansa hasta conseguirlo.

Terco como ninguno de sus hermanos mayores (Ginny le gana, en realidad) e ingenioso y capaz de todo.

Claro que aún lucha con sus propios conflictos internos, como todo ser humano. Pero nadie podía quitarle nunca el sabor gratificante del triunfo.

Existió en su vida un momento anterior a este, y fue cuando le dio duro con la escoba al imbécil de Malfoy en Quinto Año, para que no fuera con el chisme a Snape de que Hermione iba a sacar a Harry de las mazmorras.

Fue realmente divino verlo caer sin enterarse de qué era lo que lo había golpeado. ¡Bendita capa invisible! ¡Cuánto la amaba!

Claro que tuvo que llevarse la regañada del siglo por parte de Hermione, pero ello no le importaba. Ron sabía que ella amaba tanto a esa capa, o al menos lo haría cuando pudo escabullirse de la ganchuda nariz de Snape mientras el grasiento iba hacia él a atacarlo con preguntas y a quitarle puntos Gryffindor, como era su pasatiempo predilecto.

Una hazaña como esa, a la que habían denominado _El Gran Escape del Séptimo Infierno Grasiento,_ sólo era comparable con esta grandiosidad.

Harry ya llevaba más de quince minutos en la habitación que Hermione ocupaba.

Y Ron mañana los fusilaría vivos si no se atreven a dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

- Hasta mañana, tórtolos - murmuró por lo bajo antes de alejarse de la puerta de la habitación.

Ahora debía ir en busca de esa estúpida de Pig, para enviarle una lechuza a su familia. Todos se pondrán contentos al saber que Hermione estaba de vuelta con ellos, en especial Ginny quien no cesaba de preguntar en todo este tiempo por ella.

Algo normal en la pelirroja, según el concepto de su hermano mayor, porque en Hermione Ginny tenía a su _hermana mayor_, aquel modelo a quien seguir (Claro que se Ginny comenzaba a frecuentar la biblioteca, a rizarse el cabello y a pintárselo de castaño, Ron se hubiese alarmado)

_'Una Hermione es suficiente'_ se decía cada vez que esa loca idea venía a su mente _'Y sólo un hombre enamorado la aguantaría'_

_«Harry ha soportado muchas cosas duras» _pensó Ron mientras comenzaba a escribir sobre un trozo de pergamino _«Podrá con Hermione»_

Al poco tiempo enrolló el mensaje alrededor de la pata derecha de su lechuza a la cual amaba y odiaba con intensidad.

_«Eso sí, sino me nombran el padrino de la boda.... ahí sí los degollaré!!»_

Finalmente Ron quedó viendo cómo Pig se perdía entre las brillantes estrellas, las mismas que rodean a la dueña de la noche, la reina del nocturno.

Luna.

_Continuará!!_

* * *

_Adhara Estel: No has dejado review aquí, pero si llegas a leer esto te digo que con gusto leeré tus proyectos y por supuesto estoy dispuesta a darte críticas constructivas. Sobre lo que dijiste que sabes que acabará en 'eso' no me infartes, por favor!!_

_Harumi-chan: No, no pienso abandonarlo aunque otras interesantes ideas se me cruzan por la mente. No te pierdas!! ; )_

_Aiosami: Je, je... tenías el fict entre tus historias favoritas porque hice un encantamiento XP Bueno, la verdad que yo tampoco ni idea de por qué mi fict se metió en tu base de datos, pero qué bueno que lo halla hecho. Si deseas puedes hacerme preguntas que las que pueda contestar lo haré con mucho gusto (tampoco quiero estropear algunas sorpresas)_

_Dark Amsgla: Estoy dispuesta a continuarlos siempre y cuando tenga apoyo es que no hay nada más gratificante para una escritora de ficts que leer sus valiosos mensajes_

_Ady-chan: Pues como que en verdad tu ojo mágico decidió darse unas vacaciones nn nones, te estás desviando de la historia!! Aunque creo que ese era mi objetivo y lo logré, lo siento mucho amiguita querida pero por ahí exactamente no van las cosas, prometo que el siguiente capítulo estará genial, eso sí, no lleves termómetros XP_

_Estoy re-feliz porque pude coincidir contigo un bendito sábado, y en serio que nunca pensé hallar a una persona tan obsesionada con el Hr-H **casi tanto **como yo (Je, je, je... con todo el respeto que te mereces pero creo firmemente que no hay nadie que me gane)_

_Te debo un montón de cosas (ficts, reviews...) pero ahora que vuelvo a tener mi Pc sana y salva... ¡¡Que se cuide el mundo!! Ahora sí vas a gritar con mayor fuerza que paren el mundo porque te querrás bajar XP _

** Notas finales:** Agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, me llenan de emoción leerlos. Y sé que hay quienes leen y no dejan comentarios, pero me conformo con que se tomen su tiempo para el fict. Sólo les digo: No se pierdan y cuídense mucho!!

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con el mero objetivo de entretener (y de unir más partidarios al HrH nn)

* * *

_- ¿Me puedo sentar? - preguntó Harry a Hermione._

_- Supongo que sí - contestó Hermione, retirando un montón de pergaminos que había sobre la silla._

_Harry echó un vistazo a la mesa abarrotada, al largo trabajo de Aritmancia, cuya tinta todavía estaba fresca, al todavía más largo trabajo para la asignatura de Estudios Muggles («Explique por qué los muggles necesitan la electricidad»), y a la traducción rúnica en que Hermione se hallaba enfrascada._

_- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? - preguntó Harry._

_Bien. Ya sabes, trabajando duro - respondió Hermione. Harry vio que de cerca parecía casi tan agotada como Lupin._

_- ¿Por qué no dejas un par de asignaturas? - preguntó Harry, viéndola revolver entre libros en busca del diccionario de runas._

_- ¡No podría! - respondió Hermione escandalizada._

_- La Aritmancia parece horrible - observó Harry, cogiendo una tabla de números particularmente abstrusa._

_- No, es una maravilla - dijo Hermione con sinceridad - Es mi asignatura favorita. Es..._

**_Harry Potter y El Prisionero de Azkaban _(Cap. 12 "El Patronus" pág. 210 - 211 )**


	18. Un nuevo despertar

Capítulo 18:  
Un nuevo despertar

* * *

- ¿Y bien? - indagó en un suave susurro sin dejar de juguetear con los mechones de su cabellera.

Ginny dobló lentamente el pergamino mientras volvía su mirada con cierto remordimiento hacia la joven que bordea su edad.

- Se va a quedar con Harry y Sirius - murmuró Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Luna sonrió ampliamente al instante en que seguía deslizando sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

- No hay problema - le contestó adentrándose en la cama - Estoy en tu casa y es suficiente para mí -

- No lo sabía, en verdad - Ginny negó con la cabeza - Fue tan repentino que Ron quisiera quedarse por allá -

- Y te digo en verdad que no tienes por qué preocuparte - Luna miró a un punto indiferente, pero su mente parecía viajar a otra dimensión, a los pocos segundos le respondió prácticamente suspirando - Igual, estaré aquí por una temporada -

- ¿Así tengas que aguantar a Fred y George? -

- Ellos son muy ingeniosos - le defendió Luna con lealtad, de inmediato ella replicó - Un momento, se supone que son tus hermanos -

- Pues por eso lo digo - Ginny agregó a sus palabras una risita.

- Los hombres Weasley son interesantes - expresó Luna con firmeza - En especial Ron. Él no tiene reparo en decir lo que piensa.... -

- No piensa en lo que dice- replicó Ginny

- Es directo al hablar -

- Tosco hasta para decir _Hola _-

- Determinante en lo que quiere -

- Terco como una mula -

Luna soltó una carcajada ante los comentarios de su pelirroja amiga.

- Tú simplemente no lo comprendes -

Ginny frunció el entrecejo antes de abrir el primer cajón de su mesita de noche y sacar del mismo un trozo de pergamino, un tintero y una pluma.

- ¡¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?! ¡¡Es mi hermano!! -

Lo siguiente en escucharse en la habitación fue el rasgar de la pluma contra el pergamino.

- ¿Le vas a escribir a estas horas? - Ginny sonrió y asintió, segundos después mojaba con delicadeza la punta de la pluma y volvía a escribir con el mayor cuidado posible. - Aún no puedo creer que sigan juntos -

La pelirroja detuvo su escritura y se volvió hacia Luna.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir? -

- Vamos, Ginny - le replicó ella desviando sus ojos plateados hacia la ventana - Es Draco. Draco Malfoy. Sinceramente pensé que te utilizaba como pasatiempo, o para hacerte daño -

Ginny miró el contenido del pergamino sintiendo una punzada en su interior.

- ¿Y ahora? - le preguntó la pelirroja - ¿Qué crees ahora? -

Luna suspiró profundamente volviendo a tomar sus mechones dorados entre sus dedos y enlazarlos en los mismos.

- Que existe algo que sólo él y tú comprenden - Por unos instantes clavó sus ojos en Ginny, de una manera intrigante, pero luego volvió su mirada al cristal de la ventana.

Ginny enrolló el pergamino lo más pequeño que pudo, luego lo ató a una lechuza gris, de pose altiva y grandes ojos amarillos, una lechuza que naturalmente no pertenece a su familia, la misma que, sin esperar instrucción alguna, emprendió vuelo.

* * *

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó directamente, su voz mezcla de tosquedad y nerviosismo.

Sus ojos grises se en un punto distante e indiferente, sus dedos seguían deslizándose lentamente en el borde de la copa de vino.

- Sí - Draco replicó secamente, dejando el claro mensaje de _'No más preguntas'_ en tan simple palabra.

Pansy miró con desdén el guisado de su plato, y seguía dándole vueltas al mismo con un tenedor dorado.

La situación era tan divertida como contemplar a los elfos limpiar la mansión de cabo a rabo.

- ¿A qué hora piensas largarte? - preguntó Draco sin dejar de ver aquel punto imaginario.

Pansy chasqueó la lengua en señal de irritación.

- ¡Qué caballerosidad! - le dijo sarcástica dejando botado los tenedores y cruzándose de brazos en señal de niña resentida.

De pronto Draco sobresaltó notablemente cuando una lechuza gris se acercó hacia él y le mostró la pata. El joven Malfoy tomó el pergamino y lo guardó entre sus ropas al notar cómo Parkinson se inclinaba para saber algo sobre la situación.

- Tengo mis propios asuntos - le advirtió Draco - ¡¡No te entrometas!! -

La chica le miró con profunda ira mientras apretaba los dientes.

- Tus asuntos son los míos, queridito. Recuerda que pronto nos casaremos -

- Si me encantara que se entrometan en mi vida, en el Colegio hubiese estado en Hufflepuff, los cretinos hasta me hubiesen lamido los zapatos -

- ¡¡No me compares con esa bola de perdedores!! - le reclamó Pansy apretando las manos y golpeando la mesa.

- Ten cuidado con tu tono - casi susurró Draco, sin embargo en esta ocasión sus palabras fueron tan precisas que Pansy atinó a bajar la mirada, claro sin dejar a un lado el coraje que inyectaba su mirada.

Lucius ingresó al instante al salón. Draco tomó la copa de vino y se la bebió toda de un solo golpe.

- ¿Peleas de enamorados? - indagó el mayor Malfoy posando su mirada intimidante entre Draco y Pansy.

El rubio se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió claramente hacia su habitación. No se despidió, no dio la mínima muestra de respeto por los presentes. Un perfecto Malfoy. Clara muestra de que la actitud del rubio es normal y comprensible en esa situación era el hecho de que su padre imitó su acción, dejando a Pansy sola en el comedor de la mansión Malfoy, más irritada que la noche en que Draco se negó a bailar con ella y la estúpida de McGonagall anunció que la traga-libros de Granger era la mejor estudiante de la generación.

* * *

Había sido una noche encantadora, a pesar de todo.

A decir verdad Harry creía que aquel día era el mejor de su existencia.

No dolor, no pesadillas, no preocupaciones, no angustias... Y tenía a su disposición el agradable aroma que desprendía la cabellera castaña de Hermione que lentamente volvía a rizarse.

Y nuevamente ella estaba dormida entre sus brazos.

Harry no quiso preocuparse. De seguro que era algo normal, la pobre chica ha estado muy cansada y confundida. No era nada del otro mundo.

¿Acaso podía existir algo maligno acechándolo cuando tenía su delgado cuerpo aprisionado contra el de él?

El joven repasó lentamente las curvas de su rostro: tenía unas ojeras ligeramente profundizadas, las pestañas delicadamente alineadas en forma paralela a sus cejas, unos mechones enroscándose en sus mejillas pálidas.

Con cierto temor a despertarla Harry deslizó una mano en la tersa piel de su hombro. El frío que la inundaba había disminuido notablemente. Harry sonrió satisfecho de que su sugerencia de un cálido baño antes de ir a dormir haya funcionado. Claro que nunca le planteó la idea de quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes mientras ella se bañaba en un compartimiento cercano. Tampoco era su idea que le prestara una de sus prendas de dormir, aunque esto era lógico que ocurriera puesto que él la había llevado a _El Refugio_ sin nada más de lo que llevaba en esos instantes. Mucho menos había planeado sentir en su propio cuerpo cómo ella dormía profundamente.

Definitivamente las cosas salieron mejor de lo que él planeaba.

Harry se durmió mucho después que ella y despertó apenas un par de minutos antes de que ella lo hiciera.

En aquellos benditos 160 segundos y un poco más, Harry aprovechó para repasar nuevamente sus rasgos físicos y volver a guardarlos en lo más profundo de su mente.

Hermione sobresaltó abruptamente, y la única acción que Harry encontró lógica fue envolverla entre sus brazos.

- ¿Harry? - murmuró Hermione parpadeando varias veces y respirando agitada.

- Shhh - le dijo como respuesta - Estoy aquí -

Hermione sentía el pecho del joven subir y bajar sobre su cabeza. Con cierto nerviosismo alzó su cabeza, y la verdad le resultaba extraño el verlo sin aquellos redondos lentes en la cara.

Ella quiso articular un _'Buenos días'_ como respuesta, o quizá un _'Lo siento, otra vez volví a quedarme dormida entre tus brazos'_

Pero quizá existían mejores formas de comenzar un nuevo día. Y parecía que Harry pensaba en algo muy parecido, en especial por la forma en que sus varoniles manos se posaron en cada una de sus mejillas, y lentamente la atraía hacia el suyo.

Sintiendo que la noche volvía a comenzar, sintiendo que nunca más se separarían, deseando que el tiempo se detenga en el preciso instante en que sus almas se fusionen con el anhelado reencuentro de sus suaves labios...

La respiración de ambos parecía una sola, el mágico hechizo los había hipnotizado y no estaba dispuesto a soltarlos con facilidad...

Y entonces...

... se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

- Hermione - era la voz de Sirius al otro lado. Ambos jóvenes se separaron y abruptamente Hermione salió de encima de Harry. Sirius dio unos tres golpes más a la puerta - Hermione, el desayuno está listo. Iré por Harry -

Sus miradas se encontraron brevemente. Harry apenas reparó en las sonrojadas mejillas de Hermione, e imaginaba que las suyas iban por el mismo camino, puesto que las sintió tibias. Luego murmuró unas palabras y desapareció de la habitación.

La voz de Sirius se escuchaba ligeramente lejana, llamando ahora a Harry. Se pudo oír también cómo una puerta se abría, seguramente la junta al cuarto de Harry, donde Ron se quedó a dormir, porque era la voz del pelirrojo la que hablaba.

- ¿Desayuno? -

- ¡Oye! - exclamó Sirius cómico - A ti aún no te he llamado -

- Eh.... Sí... sí... es que llamabas para ir a desayunar - replicó Ron con unas risitas - ¿Ya despertó Harry? -

Otra vez el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, aunque esta vez fue de manera torpe.

- ¿Quién podría dormir con la bulla que hacen frente a mi cuarto? - dijo Harry como saludo matutino.

- ¿Y tus gafas? - indagó Ron extrañado.

Hermione clavó su mirada en las redondas gafas de Harry que estaban en la mesita de noche.

- Adentro - contestó Harry de inmediato - Ya iré por ellas. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un juicio? -

- No, no... nada de eso - replicó Sirius - Es que es extraño verte sin ellas, sólo eso -

Hermione sin embargo no opinaba lo mismo.

- Y ya dejen de hacer tanto bullicio. No sea que despierten a Hermione -

- Vaya, vaya! - exclamó Ron en un claro tonito que anunciaba ganas de molestar - El guardián de los sueños de Hermione -

- Cállate - le replicó Harry antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

El lugar era diferente, sin duda alguna. Se sentía en todas partes la esencia mágica de Harry. También la felicidad de Sirius por haber conseguido su propósito de vivir con su ahijado, como una verdadera familia. Y los comentarios de Ron a veces la hacían creer que estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor.

- Aún se te ve cansada - comentó Sirius antes de darle un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza - ¿Estás a gusto con lo que estás haciendo? -

Ron miró fijamente a Hermione, como si ella tuviera en medio del rostro pegada una porción de pastel y no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Es... es muy estresante. Sí, debo buscar otra actividad que hacer - le respondió esquivando la mirada del pelirrojo para encontrarse con otra que sinceramente la intimidaba mucho más.

- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo? - dijo Ron arqueando una ceja - ¿Hechizar a las imágenes para que se mantengan quietas? La verdad me parece muy cruel eso de tu parte, Hermione. Se pueden cansar estando rígidas todo el tiempo -

- Miren quien habla - comentó Hermione mordazmente - Pero para tu información no he estado haciendo nada de magia en estos tiempos -

De inmediato se dio cuenta que no debió haber dicho esas palabras. Era como admitir un desarme total en medio de un campo de batalla.

- Lo cual no me parece - objetó Sirius cortando la carne guisada en trozos cada vez más pequeños. No parecía muy concentrado en su desayuno - ¿Estudiaste para ser una de las mejores brujas de todos estos tiempos, te graduaste con las notas más altas en muchos años.... para finalmente dejar de hacer magia? ¿Y con la situación que nos rodea? -

Sirius tomó cuatro trozos de carne con el tenedor y se los llevó todos a la boca.

Harry no comprendía la actitud de su padrino. Era como si estuviera acusando a Hermione de algo que ella no ha hecho. Y Ron parecía seguirle la corriente perfectamente. Notó que Hermione comenzó a incomodarse, y él se juró mentalmente armar una revuelta peor que la de los duendes del siglo XVIII si ella intentaba siquiera poner un pie fuera de _El Refugio_.

- Pues la verdad no creo que ella deba estar preocupada de algo - comentó Harry para sorpresa de todos - El único que tiene algo pendiente aquí soy yo. Y la verdad hace mucho tiempo que dejé de obsesionarme con la idea de que Voldemort está a la vuelta de la esquina para atacarme -

Ron se recostó en su brazo sintiendo cómo le temblaba la mano. Seguramente se había imaginado a yasabesquien a pocas cuadras de ahí y la idea no le había agradado en lo mínimo.

Sirius miró fijamente a Harry. No era que él hubiese querido que su ahijado estuviera alerta, respirando tensión y pánico a cada segundo. Lo que Sirius deseaba era abrirle los ojos a Harry, hacerle notar que algo no está bien con Hermione. Pero Harry no podía notarlo.

El amor simplemente nos vuelve ciegos.

* * *

_"Esta tarde, necesito verte."_

Ginny releyó el contenido, no siendo necesaria tanta lectura para procesar el contenido, sino grabando mentalmente cada letra, cada rasgo.

Ella también deseaba verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. Robarle al destino esos instantes de felicidad aunque luego tenga que aparentar ante todos que nada ha sucedido.

La chica cuidadosamente guardó el pergamino en un pequeño cuaderno, en donde tenía archivados varios pergaminos, todos con esos breves mensajes, pero con suficientes palabras para dejar a la pelirroja suspirando por todo el día.

Ella bajó corriendo las escaleras ignorando las advertencias de su hermano Fred, sobre que iba a romperse la pierna si seguía brincando de tal manera.

Con la sonrisa aún en los labios dio unos giros al aire en dirección a los cubiertos. Mágicamente una sartén se colocó sobre la estufa que se encendió al instante. Media docena de huevos se acomodaron perfectamente en la base caliente y comenzaron a cocinarse.

Ah! Era cierto! Luna estaba de visita.

Ginny tomó un par de huevos y los puso en una pequeña olla, para que se cocinaran. Luego puso con sumo cuidado un poco de miel en un pequeño recipiente y lo dejó en el sitio donde normalmente se sentaba Ron, pero como él estaba en casa de Sirius y Harry, entonces lo ocupará su amiga.

Los huevos de la familia pronto estuvieron listos. Ginny casi danzaba al mover su varita y hacer que todo se moviera a su voluntad.

Fred la miraba en silenciosa forma. Hacer el desayuno no era cuestión de agitar la varita y listo. Se debía tener un especial control en absolutamente toda la cocina. Pero esto no era lo que él reparaba en su hermana, sino en lo feliz que ella pareció levantarse. Mentalmente él imaginaba en comentarle a George sobre adquirir un poco de _Veritaserum_ y echársela sobre la bebida de su hermana en un descuido de ella, porque la verdad ya le preocupaban esas escapadas inexplicables que la menor se daba.

Y era demasiado obvio que hoy haría lo mismo. Por ello esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara. Y el idiota solapador de Ron no estaba para ayudarla, así que mientras Ron esté fuera, él aprovechará la ocasión para sacarle la verdad a su hermana a como dé lugar.

Lo primero en preguntar será con quién demonios se comunica y a quien diablos le pertenece esa lechuza gris y antipática.

- Buenos días - dijo ella sacando al gemelo de George de sus pensamientos. Fred se dio cuenta que su madre ya había ingresado a la cocina y miraba, sumamente orgullosa, que Ginny había adelantado el desayuno.

-¿Estás bien? - Molly le preguntó a Fred - Te noto preocupado. ¿Acaso algo anda mal en tu negocio, mi ángel? -

- No, mamá. Nada de eso - se justificó el pelirrojo sirviéndose un poco de jugo de naranja - Es que amanecí con un poco de pereza, es todo -

Molly bufó notablemente molesta, antes de hablarle a su hijo.

- Debes aprender que el trabajo es esfuerzo diario. Aprende a tu hermana, que se ha levantado feliz a hacer el desayuno -

Ginny enrojeció abruptamente y nerviosamente colocó unas tiras de tocino en la sartén, luego puso el par de huevos cocido para Luna junto a la miel.

- Mamá - dijo Ginny con una voz casi débil y suplicante, la que siempre utilizaba cuando iba a comentarle de sus salidas - Mamá.... voy a salir esta tarde, serán unas horas -

Fred frunció el entrecejo. Si existía algo que detestaba de Ginny era esa forma de hablar. No estaba pidiendo permiso, sino avisando. Y lo peor era que su madre asentía gustosa.

- Claro que sí, linda. Cuídate mucho - le besó con ternura la frente a su hija quien suspiró notablemente relajada.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos bufando molesto. Él y su gemelo, a pesar de la edad que tienen, aún debían pedir permiso antes de reunirse con Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell (claro que ellas ni se enteren o se echan a reír a carcajadas) y debían incluso pasarse eternas horas rogándole e incluso prometiéndole que no harían sus experimentos en _La Madriguera_.... por un par de días (No podían dejar de crear nuevos sortilegios cada mes, sino el negocio se iría de picada)

Y con Ginny todo se limitaba a _Ve con cuidado. Te quiere_,_ mamá._

¡Qué injusta es la vida!

Ya descubriría lo que hace Ginny a escondidas. Y George, al reunirse con la familia, le leyó con facilidad sus intenciones, en especial al ver a Ginny saltando por toda la cocina y a su madre descansando encantadoramente en la silla junto a la que después de unos instantes se sentaría su esposo.

_Continuará!!_

* * *

_Steady Hunter: Sip, me complace decirte que aún le falta lo mejor a este fict. Muchas gracias por este comentario tan lindo! También creo que todo está mejor con Sirius cerca. Veremos si aún opinas lo mismo XP (De paso declaro que no creo que Sirius esté muerto en los libros! Me niego a tal idea aunque a veces decaigo)_

_Aiosami: Gracias por tu tiempo, y anhelo que el fict te siga gustando más. No te pierdas, y espero no responder tan fácilmente tus inquietudes, sino no te mantengo enganchada nn _

_AlexaPotter: ¿Maldad? Yo?? XD Romance sí te lo creo, suspenso quizá un poco. Soy Hikari XP y tengo 22 años, estudio Diseño Gráfico (Recién comienzo!!) Y entre mis pasatiempo están leer, escribir (cuando la condenada inspiración está latente) e imaginar historias Hr-H_

_Pipu-Radcliffe: Trato de redactar lo más rápido que puedo, porque la idea ya está formada en mi mente (con final incluido) pero a veces tengo un bloqueo enorme porque se me vienen otros proyectos por realizar._

_Tomoyo-Potter: Sip, las cositas se pondrán más interesantes. A mí también me encanta que Hermione esté de vuelta con Harry... y con Ron, por supuesto P_

_Ady-chan: Oh, oh... como que se me acabó la suerte y tu ojo interno regresó. Pues sí, amiga, tienes una buena idea de hacia dónde van las cosas. Tendré que inventarme algo bueno para sorprenderte. Feliz Cumpleaños **SÚPER **atrasado ¡¡¡Y ánimo!! Que las personas responsables como tú siempre están atareadas. _

** Notas finales:** Espero publicar cada vez más rápido, porque me rondan muchas ideas por la mente para Harry y Hermione. Por otro lado quiero recomendarles el fict de **_Dama-blanca_**, denominado **_Lluvia_**, de paso le echan una leída a su otro fict **_Harry Potter y la Última Profecía_**, que está muy emocionante!! De otras grandiosas historias de otras más grandiosas autoras les recomiendo **_Girahistoria_**, de **_Cielo Criss_**, este es especial para quienes adoramos a los Merodeadores en su etapa juvenil, es altamente entretenido!! Ah!! Y por supuesto no me podía faltar **_Atrapado en una red _**de **_Anasazi _**(a quienes no hayan visto tal maravilla de fict) Y para quienes le sigan a _ **Cali-chan **_y no sepan esto, _**Somnium Insidiae**_ va por el capítulo quinto, el cual está más impactante de lo que me esperaba. (Todas las mencionadas están en mis favoritos) Como ven, he leído excelentes historias en estos días. Si encuentro más se las haré saber nn

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora Jo Rowling, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo con el mero objetivo de entretener (y de unir más partidarios al HrH nn)

Para finalizar les dejo con mi parte favorita de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, no saben ni nunca imaginarán cuánto me emocioné leyendo esto:

* * *

_- Aquí - indicó Harry, contento de tener un motivo para retrasar su reunión con Snape, y le señaló el rincón del vestíbulo donde estaban los gigantescos relojes de arena. El de Gryffindor ya estaba casi vacío - ¿Estás bien? No te habrá preguntado la profesora Umbridge nada sobre el ED, ¿verdad?_

_- No, no - respondió Cho - No, era sólo que... bueno, sólo quería decirte... Harry, jamás pensé que Marietta iba a ser una soplona..._

_- Sí - repuso él con aire taciturno. Lamentaba que Cho no hubiera elegido a sus amigas con más cuidado; no lo consolaba mucho saber que Marietta todavía estaba en la enfermería y que la señora Pomfrey no había conseguido hacer desaparecer ni un solo grano de su cara._

_- En el fondo es una persona encantadora - comentó Cho - Pero cometió un error..._

_Harry la miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos._

_- ¿Una persona encantadora que cometió un error? Pero ¡Si nos ha traicionado a todos, incluida tú!_

_- Bueno, no nos ha pasado nada, ¿Verdad? - replicó Cho, suplicante - Es que su madre trabaja para el Ministerio, y a ella le resulta muy difícil..._

_- ¡El padre de Ron también trabaja para el Ministerio! saltó Harry, furioso - Y por si no lo habías notado, él no lleva escrito «soplón» en la cara._

_- Eso no ha estado nada bien por parte de Hermione Granger - opinó Cho con dureza - Debió decirnos que había embrujado esa lista..._

_- Pues yo creo que fue una idea excelente - replicó Harry con frialdad. Cho se ruborizó y se le pusieron los ojos brillantes._

_- ¡Ah, sí, se me olvidaba! Claro, si fue idea de tu querida Hermione..._

**_Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix _(Capítulo 28: "El peor recuerdo de Snape" pág. 655 - 656 )**


End file.
